The Jaded Heart of a Dragon
by ReaperOfLostSouls
Summary: As a girl searches for a reason to push forward in her life she encounters a boy she never assumed would change her life forever. Explore the region of Unova through the eyes of Violet, a mysterious global champion with a strange past, filled with thievery and heartbreak. Eventually will be NxOC. Cursing, smoking, violence. Mention of rape & abuse.
1. Prologue: Preparation

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Long time no see! So I've been rather busy with college. That's why I haven't posted anything, or anything long term, for a very long time. Also last semester I lost my flash drive, which had ALL of my fanfic stories/ideas on there, at least the newer fanfic stories. So if I suddenly abruptly stopped a story then that is why.**

 **I've been in a bit of a pokemon craze lately. The Kuroshitsuji story has been rather boring. Undertaker is barely there anymore! Sure he's not a main character or anything, maybe at this point some sort of main antagonist, but we only see a couple of pages every few chapters of him. It's getting rather boring. I wasn't into the German Witch Arc and this new arc isn't that interesting either. I am quite curious with the whole stars and constellations and reading people's futures and stuff thing, but I'm just not that pumped for reading Kuroshitsuji anymore. Shinigamis barely pop up too. Maybe if we got to see more of them I would be interested again, but for now not so much. Plus my stories are feeling repetitive. Obviously you guys wouldn't know this, but when I'm just writing to relieve stress I notice that my Kuroshitsuji stories tend to be the same. So that's why.**

 **And also I'm into a Unova, N craze lately. I have this idea and I think I have the best way of telling the story. My OC is a mixture of all sorts of things I wanted to try out. We'll just see how it goes. If you guys like it do favorite or comment, especially COMMENT. That'll certainly motivate me to write more. Though I may not review all of the chapters. Actually I doubt I will. If I DO review I may end up becoming bored with my story, just saying. So if there are confusing parts or things that need to be explained do tell me. Maybe I'm saving that information for later; maybe I just thought I covered the idea.**

 **Lastly I feel a bit bad. I tend to self monologue and rant more in my fanfic stories. I don't know. Either I feel like I'm moving too fast in the story or not enough. Either way I hope you guys will enjoy this prologue. PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR! Or if you have any questions.**

! #$%^ &*()

You sighed deeply as you sat in a meditative state, barely bundled up as you sat upon a mountaintop, the ice caps continuing to harbor snowfall. Your eyes were closed as you resumed your meditation, not noticing an altaria flying through the air, slowly making its way towards your shiny umbreon, who opened his eyes once he noticed the flying type making its way towards him.

Meanwhile you were using a lot of your chi, or in other words your aura, to find your center. After experiencing your life almost being taken away from you, your soul being snatched out of your body, you decided to spend some time alone to meditate. This usually isn't something you do, but deep down you felt it was necessary. Your training with your sensei did teach you to meditate, but you still don't believe you're the best at it.

 _As your eyes fluttered open, you noticed you weren't sitting on top of a mountain far away from civilization, but rather you were sitting on a blanket of green grass, your eyes looking forward to see a man sitting on the other side of you, his legs crossed in the same manner as yourself, his eyes also fluttering open to stare at you. You managed a smile, a feeling of glee filling your chest at the familiar sight even though you knew he was just an echo, a spirit. He wasn't really here anymore. He passed on, but his essence continues to live inside of you, as the lives of countless others._

" _Grey," you managed to say, your bright crystal blue/silver eyes shining as you stared into bright lavender. "It's good to see you again."_

" _Violet," he responded, his hands now resting upon his knees as he looked you over, his light silver/gray hair barely blowing in the breeze, while your long rich black and dark purple hair whipped behind your head, the icy wind beginning to pick up once more. "It is time."_

" _Really? Now?" you pouted. "I-I don't think I'm ready to go back there –"_

" _I understand it is hard to be the Dragonheart, but you must persevere. Saving the world – no, the universe is our duty. It is our destiny to maintain balance," he told you, but you only let out a groan of discomfort._

" _I've saved the world multiple times now. Can't everything just be at peace so I can be as well?" you pouted, but he could only smirk at your whiny behavior._

" _Do you really~ think you'd want to stop your mission?" he responded, which caused you to shake your head._

" _Yes… you're right. It's just… after everything… I'm not sure what I should be striving for anymore," you exhaled, deeply, hoping he'd say something in response. You paused for a moment before continuing, "So… my dreams… a chilling dragon of glowing golden eyes. It is calling to me… correct?"_

" _Yes," the spirit of Grey nodded, "and I do hope you listen to the creature's call._

" _Violet," the spirit continued in a soft, yet quiet voice, "do not forget to go forward in your life. Your trials are over. You can rest easy, now. You are not destined to die soon… at least from internal reasons. You can continue your training once more. You don't have to contain your aura."_

" _I know," you smirked deviously. "Why do you think I needed some alone time? Grey, don't worry. Whatever is coming, I'll fight it and win. I always do," you grinned, which made him smile and nod in agreement. "I'll do what I think is right, as always. I may not know what is coming or where I should go from here, but I am a bit older, a tad wiser. I can try to find myself once more, actually start a new life… Though there's a lot about myself I need to work out. Living in two different lifetimes is hard to deal with. I do not know who I am or who I should be. How can I possibly convert everything I have learned in the past towards the future? –"_

" _You worry too much," the spirit told you, giving you a smirk. "You need to relax, Violet. You don't have to worry. Simply do what you do best and the world will work out, I promise you that," he smiled, making you grin._

" _I get it. I need to stop complaining and start doing," you responded, nodding your head once. "… I'll return to Uni-Vala, alright? Just… give me some time," you sighed, deeply, your eyes closed as you pondered your words._

As you opened your eyes you noticed you were back upon the snowy mountaintop, but the ground around you had unthawed, leaving new growing grass and small flowers all around you in a ring. Blinking for a few moments, smirking at the sight that was channeled through your aura, you put your palms down onto your knees, noticing the two pokemon conversing with each other. You listened to their conversation for a moment before letting a tired smile appear upon your face. "Is that true?" you spoke to the alteria, the fluffy winged dragon looking at you before nodding its head. "… I see."

"What shall we do Violet? –"

"I'll be staying here, if only for another moment," you responded to your umbreon, your crystal blue/silver eyes meeting his baby blue before you flipped your hands over while you resumed the lotus position. "My soul is not ready for the task that is to come."

"Task?" you head the alteria squawk in a quiet manner, noticing you were trying to return back to a meditative state. "What task Spirit-sensei?"

"The reason why we are up on this desolate mountain, Cloud," the umbreon responded, sitting down within the grass, the alteria settling on the other side of the ring, in the fresh falling snow. "Violet must channel her aura energy once more. It's been ages since she locked it away. Also, I do not know what is happening exactly, but we both will be running into a chilling future."

"Chilling? As in cold?" the alteria asked, the umbreon nodding in response. "… Like a cold journey or a pokemon or something?"

"… From what I sensed," Spirit spoke in a calm, yet unsure tone of voice, "is that it'll be legendary in nature. Quite similar to our encounter with Master Articuno and Master Regice, but different in nature."

"… So a legendary ice type," the alteia concluded, giving the umbreon a nod. "Alright sensei. If you think this is best I shall be going –"

"Stay," you spoke up, their heads turning to see you were staring at Cloud, giving him a calm, content smile. "The weather will be nasty from here on out. You can stay the night and then fly to Orange in the morning. Besides, I need to give him a message, but that won't be for another few hours," you responded, Spirit nodding at your words, turning back to the alteria.

"You heard Violet. Let's bring you into the cave and I'll come back here in a moment."

"Why would you place yourself in such icy conditions as well –"

"I need to train as well. I'm not leaving Violet's side," he snorted, giving the alteria a nod as your umbreon made his way off of the mountaintop, the alteria fluttering behind him. You watched as he left you alone for a moment before resuming your stance, wondering what other life from your ancestral past will appear, to help guide you or give you advice for your trials to come.

This may be the very last time you can do something like this, be alone in a harsh environment, not caring about the world around you. You know soon you'll be making life decisions that'll change your fate forever. You just need to decide, for yourself, what you really want out of this life. Do you want fame and power?... Or the love of family and friends? Sure you can have both, but one priority will certainly take over the other. You just hope your 'saving the world' days are coming to a close. At least for a little while… That's all you can hope for. Some peace in this chaotic universe.


	2. CH1: The Mission

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back!**

 **I actually have about six chapters already written, but like always I may become bored with the story. Either way I hope you guys are excited for the story. I know my prologue wasn't the best, but I think I'm seeing the right mood for the story. The action will hopefully be coming up, but for now there's a lot of explaining and talking, and mainly thinking. This is first person, so you, the reader, are Violet, the OC. That's just how I like to write my stories these days. I've tried third person and such, but first person is the easiest for me.**

 _ **Italic text**_ **are dreams or hallucinations, I guess the best word for it is. Sometimes memories as well. It depends on the context. For the context of this chapter Violet is in another sort of dimension, a different world. Like the idea of the human world and the faerie world, or the mortal existence and the god existence… or in this case it's the dead. In this context there is no heaven or hell, well there can be, but this current interpretation is the idea of ancestor worship where all of your ancestors are in the same place, but also has a link with reincarnation. Take it as you will. I'm just having fun with the ideas and playing around with them ^^**

 **Since there is an Arceus, a Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina there can be all sorts of worlds and dimensions. Heck, even our world may be in some dimensions separate from the pokemon world! However to encompass everything, the out stretches of time and space and even the distortion world, I give the idea of a 'universe' where everything is contained in. If Arceus or the unown live outside or within that space I don't know. I'm just throwing it out there.**

 **I think I've been keeping you from the story long enough. I hope my explanation and thinking process helps you understand what's going on. Anyways, I hope YOU ENJOY THE STORY!**

 _You sat underneath the stars, the railing you were sitting along stopping you from falling into the calm koi pond below. You watched as a monk, or rather a spirit, was attending to a sand garden beside the pond. You smiled lightly, letting your eyes close as you enjoyed the serene atmosphere._

 _You know this is just the realm of the dead, a place for spirits to linger until they dissolve away, eventually returning to the realm of the living. Your family always had a link between this spirit world and the real world. It's quite strange; when you first found yourself here, but whenever you need a place to think or completely relax you can send you soul here for some peace and meditation. However this always invited the dead to come over and talk to you, which is a good reason to avoid this place altogether._

 _When you were barely a trainer you were scared of this place, but after being thrown into the past by Celebi, living an entirely different existence, you learned to appreciate this place. No matter where you are in time and space you can return here. You wonder if this was a place created by the great antimatter Giratina… or maybe a separate place by the space legend Palkia. Perhaps this is just a place where Darkrai dwells, though you know deep down that isn't the case. This is an actual place. Perhaps… maybe Yveltal dwells here, but that legend is the destruction pokemon. So you doubt that's the case._

 _Regardless, you have been spending your energy here, training and honing your skills. What may take centuries here is only a few days in the living world. Depending upon the movement, either time is quicker or slower here, you noticed. Also many legendaries can also physically bring their bodies, sometimes only their energies, into this existence._

 _You believe your ancestors always had a home here. You've learned over the years your family history, just by investigating. Many dragon clans across the globe keep their ancestral trees, which is why there are several places like this one. It's only a matter of finding your place, you suppose. For thousands of years your deceased ancestors have dwelled here. That is why you cannot presume your father is dead. Heck, even your mother dwells here in the spirit realm, unable to move on until her husband returns to her. Well… she can, but she wouldn't be in_ _ **this**_ _house if she wasn't waiting for him. You've learned a lot about your family history._

 _Apparently your bloodline determines who will be the next Dragonheart. Sure that strong willed essence transfers from one newborn body to the next, but after a thousand years that soul finds itself into another newborn, that strength and balance between good and evil intensifying into the next Dragonheart. Usually this energy finds its way within your bloodline, your ancestors coming from a Dragonheart, and then their ancestors coming from a Dragonheart. Every thousands of years a new Dragonheart is born, and you happen to hold that title. However… deep down you know the title holds a lot of responsibility. It's a responsibility that was placed onto your shoulders ever since you were born. You were given your ancestors' abilities by being born in the forest the last Dragonheart died in, but… this isn't a responsibility you can run away from. You learned that long ago._

 _A Dragonheart is what keeps the balance. They either bring about a world peace or save the world from destruction. So far you've been doing the latter… in your timeline. When you traveled back in time you were helping usher in a world peace with the help of your ancestor, which you didn't know what your ancestor. It is the perfect balance of yin and yang, so if there is a worldwide peace, something will come to destroy it. If there is war, than it is the mission of the Dragonheart to halt the war and bring about that peace. Luckily you live in a world that isn't at war. Sure at one point it was, but now you are the next generation. There is a neutral peace with the installation of the pokemon leagues… but even those leagues, those governments, can bring about a devastating war if no one is careful._

 _So your mission, ever since you were little, and only recently did you realize what it was, is to sit on the sidelines. You don't step into the fight unless it is necessary. You're just a shadow. Your background doesn't help you much, to be perfectly honest. You've been combating the need for vengeance with the kindness you want to give upon others. You don't want war, you don't want death, but you know it's necessary. You want your revenge, you want your enemies to be dead, but you also, deep down, want them to see the error of their ways. Over time, you've figured out how to do that, actually. There are those who want to be bad, while there are others who want to be good. That's how the universe is, everyone is unique. Everyone has their own skills. So to you, this_ _ **is**_ _peace. There is a natural balance that you can sway with your actions or lack thereof. It's better to have the young trainers stand up for what they believe is right than step in… like the title you had been given long ago as Mage, later Sage. An advisor who only speaks their mind, who changes or reveals an idea not previously thought._

 _The Dragonheart is the ultimate Aura Guardian, you realized, who can teach others how to use their aura abilities as well, but those skills are something one is born with. It's as natural as the storm clouds bringing about rain or a mountain erupting after thousands of years. It can be quite normal or rare, and in the days of a Dragonheart being alive, aura users are much more normal to come across than in the past. It is through your own deeds that makes you a guardian… or a warrior… or an assassin… or a thief. You can be the hero or the villain of this story and it's up to you what route you'll take._

 _You simply decided to go with the flow. That is how this world works, at the moment. People and pokemon live and die. As long as your promise from the past is upheld it is fine for a team to suddenly rise or fall, for the legendaries to awaken or become dormant once more. As long as nothing big happens, you're good. To keep the bond between pokemon and humans is your goal, which is your mission. No matter where you are or what you're doing, you_ _ **must**_ _keep your promise. You know how hard it is, at times, but you're getting better at it. After all, even if you're the Dragonheart it's hard for only one person to maintain peace. It's the will of the people, of pokemon, to keep that peace. It is your goal to just maintain that will they all seek, is all. The world is not perfect, you know this, but it's the little things that make life better. That's what makes everyone live to the fullest._

 _Plus, because of the last Dragonheart, the title of Dragonheart disappeared into history. The knowledge that a Dragonheart appears every thousands of years and where it comes from has been lost. Only a few small clans, tribes know, but most of the human populations do not. Now pokemon are a different story. The younger ask the older, and legendaries confirm your status. You're known by most as a global champion that can interact with legendaries, all sorts of legendaries. You are not bound to just one legendary. Heck, you're not bound to one region for that matter._

 _That's another thing. Your family is never really bound anywhere. They are always seeking new places, exploring new horizons. It's a drive you all have, but your ancestors do take it to the extremes. That could be why you're still sitting up upon this mountaintop, but… no matter what Grey says, it is not time yet. Not… yet –_

" _Child," you heard from behind you, opening your eyes as you glance over to see an elegant young woman, perhaps when she was in her prime, walking over to you and sitting down beside you. Her long soft light lavender hair was bound behind her in a bun, gold and jaded chopsticks keeping the hair bound. Her piercing crimson red eyes seem to piercing you own gaze, but you could see something more within those eyes. That spark of energy only a Dragonheart can breath, that life you are finally able to get back after all of these years. "You look lost."_

" _I kind of am," you smiled meekly, turning to the woman and raising a curious eyebrow. "So does everyone have red eyes or something? How come you and great grandmother have red eyes, and my father at times have red eyes, but not my grandfather?"_

" _It's a trait passed down from the one you know as Wulfe," she responded, smirking at the confused look that crossed your face. "Now these red eyes are associated with the Dragonheart, yes, but you can blame_ _ **that man**_ _for the eyes. Our eyes only turn red when we are angry or stressed, annoyed or wrathful, but if we use that energy too much than our eyes stay red. We lose that innocent color we used to have when we were children."_

" _Oh… so my grandfather just didn't use his emotions or something?"_

" _Emotions give rise to the changes," she continued. "He realized that hiding one's emotions keeps the eerie glow at bay. However your father has disregarded your grandfather's teachings. That is why his silver eyes are constantly turning red."_

" _So he_ _ **is**_ _alive!" you giggled, the woman giving you a curious look while you sighed contently. "Good… good… I was worried about him."_

"… _You have spent a lot of time here in meditation and training, preparing yourself for what is to come," she spoke, her soft, sweet voice getting your attention. "Do you think_ _ **now**_ _you are prepared?"_

 _You blinked, staring at the woman, before closing your eyes and sighing deeply. "I believe I have regained everything I lost when I locked away my powers. Ever since the Jade Orb was absorbing my energy, I-I… I wasn't going to let that orb be used for evil," you pouted. "When I die, the orb shatters with me. Rayquaza understands this. We have been able to come to an agreement and now this orb is not going to kill me… quickly, but it still feeds on my life essence. I-I just… well…"_

"… _This isn't about the orb, is it?" she asked, you head nodding once. "… You wish you had left the past sooner than you had or maybe you wish you never left in the first place."_

" _Both," you pouted. "On the one hand, if I had left when I first accomplished our goals, Orange and I wouldn't have to suffer living an entire lifetime. Grey could have figured out how to live his life on his own. I-I wouldn't have… learned so much, but on the other hand," you shrugged, "I loved my life. I wanted to be with everyone. I loved them. I-I still have a hard time letting go."_

" _You don't want to lose the person you became," she smiled, knowingly. "I understand," she sighed deeply, regretting, "that it's hard to let go, but you need to look forward. You must decide what your goals are, but more importantly," she smirked at you, "how about you stop looking at the past or waiting in anticipation for the future? Live your life in the present. Strive to be the very best you can be in the_ _ **here and now**_ _."_

 _You blinked, staring at her in confusion, before you let a smile creep upon your face. "Wow… thanks Zekira, ma'am. No one has ever told me_ _ **that**_ _before."_

" _I read it from an ancient book," she grinned, glancing at you, "about the first Great King of Uni-Vala who united the two warring factions together, not just the human factions, but also the wild pokemon with the humans… Anyways," she shrugged, standing to her feet, "you can either move forward or not. However it's about time you start moving regardless."_

" _Yes… I sense the stirring in the air," you pouted, but you held up your hand. "Wait!" You jumped to your feet, holding on to the wooden railing as you looked at her. "That dragon that I keep hearing. It is familiar, isn't it? Do you know who –"_

" _You'll have to discover those mysteries on your own, dear child," she smirked deviously at you before turning away, walking away from you as you huffed at her response._

"Well that didn't answer my question," you mumbled under your breath, your eyes opening as you recognized where you were, back in the living realm with your umbreon standing gazed in the rejuvenated circle.

Noticing you had awoken he stood to his feet, walking over to you and staring up at you with a curious expression. "Are you alright? Did you find what you were searching for among the spirits?" he asked, but you smirked, standing to your feet, noticing the confused look upon his face.

"Come Spirit. It's about time we get moving. We shall be returning to Uni-Vala," you told him, walking down the mountain towards the cave where your belongings were, the umbreon giving you a confused look before nodding, quickly following after you.

You groaned as you found yourself sitting upon the banks of the seashore, your swimsuit attire upon your body, breathing nozzle dangling off of the side of your goggles. You've been searching high and low for particular objects in the Unova region, but so far you've only come across one item. Have they all been discovered? You don't know. However hearing a voice behind you, you turned to see a boy running up to you. "Miss! Miss! Did you hear?!"

"Hear what?" you spoke in a gruff tone, but the boy didn't seem to notice as he happily bounced from one foot to the next.

"The sages have been arrested! Isn't that exciting?!" he giggled happily, but you nodded your head in reply. "They say that the Champions Black and White are responsible… or they worked together, I think. Anyways, Champion Black hunted down all of the sages, but Champion White will be taking on the Unova Champion, Alder, to be crowned the official champion. That's awesome, right?!" he grinned, but you nodded once more. "… Say miss," he continued, giving you a curious look as he noticed the fins upon your feet, "I was wondering, what are you doing?"

"Hmm?" you tilted your head, acting all innocent for a moment, before holding your head back upon your shoulders and giving him a simple smirk. "Looking for treasures."

"T-treasures?!" he gasped, excitedly jumping around. "What sort!?"

"You live here don't you? You've heard about the sunken city underneath the ocean right there," you told him, pointing out to the ocean where the underwater city laid. "Well, I've looking around for treasures, but even if I can't find anything," you shrugged, pulling out your small black booklet, which was in a zip lock baggy, "I'm documenting my mini expedition. I'll be heading to the Desert Resort next."

"W-wow," he responded, flashing you a grin. "That's awesome! You're an archeologist? My daddy has bought a lot of items from those guys."

"I'm more of an explorer," you shrugged, giving him a smirk, "but yeah. That's a fancy way of saying it."

"That's cool… W-well I should get back to my folks. I still need to tell them the good news!" he exclaimed, running away upon the sands, leaving you alone in a desolate part of the beach. You smirked at his jumpy behavior, but then you sighed, getting back to work.

It's not like you could tell the boy what's really going on. You just need to stay silent, for now, and hope you'll find what you're looking for. So far you've found an ancient writing that no one has deciphered, yet. That's why you're here, recording the writing with a waterproof camera and searching around for any artifacts to take up with you to the surface. You've found a few interesting items, something this region's museum will probably like to look at, but what you're looking for specifically… you haven't found yet. Oh well. It's only been a few days. At least that boy has been informing you on what's going on in this region. It took you a while to understand this Team Plasma, but like any team they're bad to the bone. They're not just very truthful about their own criminal deceit.

You were amazed by all of the gold, silver, and copper you have found, thus far. You've been able to shrink down four vases as well, perhaps holding some mysterious images or maybe even something hidden sealed within, into your bag for easy transport. You've come across five bands, reminding you of mega bracelets, but without the key stone within. Regardless, the engravings are quite interesting and oddly familiar.

Now the three statues you've come across had startled you; for there are statues of three knights, three Light Knights who defended the kingdom of Uni-Vala and its rulers. There was Orange Flint, wielder of water, his cloak bearing the faint image of a hawk. Aetius Jewells, wielder of dark, his cloak bearing the image of a wolf. Then there was Violet Nightshade, wielder of fire, her cloak bearing the image of a fox. The only one who was of that time was Aetius, and because of you and dear Grey he didn't become ruler, as his birthright dictated… but the young man didn't seem to want the position anyways. Everything just kind of worked out in the end.

Seeing those statues was a reminder of just how far you've come, and how much you apparently made an impact. You wondered if there are more clues, perhaps hidden places for you to discover. Obviously this was supposed to be discovered, and you happily found it all on your own. The Abyssal Ruins, as they call it. An ancient tomb that is said to be the resting place of an ancient king. And who is that ancient king, most would wonder? For his name is not written anywhere? Well… you know the answer. You just wonder if he's left anything else for you down here.

After resurfacing, Torpedo, your sharpedo, helping you stay afloat, for he happened to be in the area when he noticed you were swimming into the ruins. Breathing deeply, preparing yourself, giving Torpedo a quick thanks, you quickly put the mouth devise to help you breath before sinking back down, swimming towards the ruins. You swam and swam, recalling the corridors you went to, starting from the bottom of this underwater temple and making your way up the floors. First one… and then two… and then three. It was here you were pushed out by the tide, but nothing was stopping you now as you found a corridor, winding up stairs, which led you to the fourth floor.

You paused, taking in the sight.

A throne room, it would seem, without a throne. Instead there was a pillar with a rusty five pointed crown on top of the pillar, untouched… undisturbed. You quickly kicked your finned feet, making your way to the center of the room. You held out your hands, feeling the familiar energy pulsating from the item, and you smiled fondly. Yes… this was the crown you put upon dear Grey's head oh so long ago. That is what sealed your fate and kept you in that time for so long. That faint energy had been your own. Your old essence that had disappeared for two thousand years, but now you're back. Snatching the crown, you placed it into your waterproof bag, not bothering to shrink it down this time. This item was too precious for that.

But as you looked back at the spot, you noticed embedded straight up in the center of the pillar, where the crown rested, was a rusty golden stick, it would seem, or a small wand, embedded into the marble. The golden stick had gems embedded into the metal, but the rusty red colors were all too familiar. You reached out and touched the item, a soft glow slowly turning sharper, your hand moving up to your face to shield you from the light.

You felt your soul being tugged as you felt your spirit awaken. You gripped your chest as you felt your aura channeling a power you locked away, but now unlocked. Now, officially, that power inside of you is being unraveled, and you could feel your energy leaping out of your chest, out of your body, emitting a warm and vibrant energy all around you. What once was dead suddenly found life, the darkness of the ruins turned bright and beautiful, the rust disappearing, the marble illuminating.

You couldn't help but smirk, knowing exactly what was going on. Reaching down you pulled out the golden stick from the marble, a small key revealing itself to you. The key was golden, the rust disappearing completely from the item, the red gemstones glistening in the glow of your aura.

At first you never thought these sorts of items existed. Your father told you long ago that he encountered the great Arceus, and he along with Aunt Kris and Uncle Gold had given seventeen items called plates to the great one. Each plate represented a pokemon type, excluding normal type, and that plate, if given to a particular pokemon, could strengthen their powers.

Well you learned quite later that there are seventeen keys, each key representing a pokemon type, except normal type. These keys can unlock the potential of a person, which lays dormant for years, perhaps their entire life. Now that you are here, as the Dragonheart, and you let your true nature take hold, Arceus obviously released its plates, these plates turning into keys. The keys only appear when a Dragonheart is around and stay with the wielder until they are deceased. It'll disappear out of existence, never to be seen again until another Dragonheart appears and brings the keys back into existence.

Only two humans can hold two of the keys. Every other human can only hold just one key, for they are not destined to hold more than one. You know already which key will soon be yours, the Flame Key, but that is not the key that is now in your hands. No, this key is the Draco Key, a key only the Dragonheart can possess.

You sucked in a big breath before releasing your air, a few bubbles floating up to the surface of the tomb. You were actually looking for something else entirely, but if this key has revealed itself to you… perhaps you should stop hiding in the ruins and see who else has received a key. Something big is bound to happen now and it's only a matter of time till, once more, you must save the world from destruction. You just hope this time will be the last time. You sure get tired of this same old game over and over again.


	3. CH2: The Myth Buster

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Long time no see! Well not really. It's only been a week or something ^^' But I've had a great week so I'll certainly post up the next chapter. I'm happy that I'm finally writing N into the story (it's like… chapter 9 or 10 now) which took too much time to get to! But I lead up to the event and I hope you guys will stick with me through it all.**

 **Any COMMENTS or QUESTIONS are more than appreciated. Maybe I write too much? My writing isn't something others understand anymore? Meh. I just want to write an adventure-ized story and I think it's coming along nicely ^^ Still haven't gotten to any real battles though… but I'm getting close to. And this chapter may be a slow one as well, but we're introduced to more characters and the mythos of Unova. I tried to keep it a tad broad since we already know the story, but I added some details… That's about it. SO ENJOY! AND COMMENT OR FAVORITE THIS STORY so I know people or watching, at least =3**

 **OH! And before I forget, yes you'll be smoking in this. Now I've never smoked before, it's not recommended that I do because of my lungs and I have a mind case of asthma, but I'm trying something new ;3 So if you like it or don't do tell me. And if you guys do smoke cigars and my interpretation is wrong, do tell me. I watched some videos, but I could be wrong. So… yeah =3 That's it! Enjoy!**

! #$%^ &*()

"Blaze, time to descend!" you hollered, your big and prideful charizard roaring in acknowledgement, beginning a gradual descent through the white fluffy clouds, his yellow stomach, dark green wings, and long orange tail becoming visible as he broke through the sky. You hung onto his neck, watching as the ground came into view. Your charizard swooped down, his stomach gracing the landscape, hovering over the terrain as you let go of his neck. You let out a laugh as he suddenly tumbled forward, catapulting you over the air, flying into a brush of trees. "H-hey!" you yelled at him, watching as the charizard snickered, looking up to see that you were stuck up in a tree. "You jerk! I'll get you for that!"

" _Just try to~_ " he hissed, laughing as he fell backward, his wings flying open while he sat down. He playfully moved his legs, watching as you brushed the leaves out of your hair, sitting up as you ran your now tangled hair out of your hair tie before tying your hair back into a ponytail. You sighed deeply, your black framed goggles still upon your face, pulling your black scarf off of your mouth to hang around your neck. You slowly took your time climbing down the tree, your hands gloved with fingerless black gloves, helping with your grip. However before you were three branches above him, noticing the charizard was preoccupied with some unusual grass types flying by, you think they're called cottonee, you dropped down, landing on his back. "Hey!" he huffed, a snort of smoke leaving his nostrils while you hung around his neck, snickering at the discomfort upon his face. However the more he noticed the wide smile upon your face the more he grinned, nuzzling his cheek with your own before grasping you around the waist with both hands, roughly plopping you onto the ground in front of him.

"I hope this is Nacrene City," you sighed, one hand upon your hip while you turned, glancing through the trees to the city, the borderline of the city and the forest surrounding the human inhabitants. "It would be a shame if we completely missed the place."

"We're here to chit chat with those geeks right? Well count me out," Blaze snorted, snatching a twig from your hair, getting your attention, before he snickered at the annoyed look upon your face. Suddenly he disappeared into a ball of light, flying into one out of six pokeballs that were around your waist.

You sighed, deeply, scratching the back of your neck. You learned quickly that Unova isn't as inviting with one's pokemon as the regions you are used to are. In your home region you can walk around with almost any sort of pokemon, even in the cities and towns, but around here you could only walk around with small critters, but they have to be in your arms or something! Now that is crazy!

Well you could give too shits, to be perfectly frank. Your own pokemon felt the same way as your faithful umbreon flew out of his pokeball, standing beside you and giving you a curious look. "… What?"

"Blaze catapulted you again," Spirit smirked, causing you to huff.

"Geeze… I need to tidy up I'm guessing," you sighed as you took your hair tie from your long purple and black hair, prying your goggles to keep the wind out of your eyes, and your black scarf to keep your neck warm. You brushed any sort of dust or pollen that may be on your dark gray cargo pants, glancing at your silver buckled black boots that the length was hidden underneath your long pant legs. You fixed your thick silver trainer belt, which hung loosely on the side of your waist. You tugged on your tank top, which happened to be blue today, letting the ends of the shirt hang over your belt untidily. You fixed your black and dark purple trainer jacket, the front and back being black while the long sleeves and the hood was dark purple, your signature colors. The jacket was a bit old by a few months, but not something you've had for very long.

Once you noticed you didn't have a stray twig or a leaf in your hair, you tucked your necklace into your jacket, against your blue shirt, and zipped up your jacket high on your chest. Then you wrapped your black scarf around your neck, tucking your goggles into your gray, navy blue, and black pokeball messenger bag. You tugged on your gloves before snatching your hair tie, pulling your hair into a ponytail, which only hung slightly past your shoulders.

You glanced down at Spirit to notice he was looking at you impatiently, which caused you to snort back at him. "Hey. It's not like anyone is expecting us… Well someone is, but not this early," you smirked at him, snatching a phone from your back pocket to look at the time. Just barely eleven in the morning, ahead of schedule! "Let's go, I guess," you told him, the shiny umbreon loyally walking beside you, the two of you equally striding at the same speed, emerging out of the woods to find yourself on the outskirts of the city. Yep. You ended up on the boundaries of that Nacrene City, not on a route, but in the surrounding woodlands.

Internally you were glad you made it in one piece, but you wondered where this museum is so you can meet up with a familiar person. As you searched you found yourself in front of a café, happily going inside with Spirit by your side. "Miss," you heard a waitress by the door, "pokemon are not allowed outside of their pokeballs in the building –"

"Then I'll sit outside, if you please," you responded, an emotionless look on your face, but you cracked a smile, the waitress giving you a nervous smile back. You followed the young woman to a patio out back, your gaze noticing the pretty scenery the café overlooked.

"Here you are," she stated, setting down just one menu in front of you, having you sit at a table seated for only two people. To your delight you noticed an ash tray at another table, which meant you were allowed to smoke here as well. It's been more than a long day. You could use a break. "Your waiter will be here for your drink order in a moment."

"Thank you ma'am," you answered, "and if I may ask, am I allowed to smoke here as well?"

She paused for a moment, her eyes landing on the ash tray with a tiny lit cigarette still simmering in the tray, and she sighed deeply, nodding her head. "Yes, you may. I thank you for asking."

You watched as she left, your gaze falling upon your umbreon as he pushed the chair sitting across from you out, jumping up to sit upon the chair in a tall, dignified manner. You smirked at him, pulling your chair out to sit down. "Geeze. Quite rude, ain't she?"

"Definitely," he snorted, licking the top of his paw and mindlessly running his paw through his pointed ear, bringing his paw back to rub out the scruffiness in his furry ears and the top of his head. "Everyone in this region has a new level of rudeness with no real explanation."

"Like old times, eh?" you chuckled, sighing while you picked up the menu, gazing at the items. There was a lot of drink choices, but for food there was really only dessert. Perhaps you'll try one of their special cakes, something new that sounds like it'll go well with your drink. You really have been craving coffee, even if it's now evening. Good thing you found this place. "… Should probably start going over the research," you told Spirit as you began to fish items out of your bag, setting them onto the table, also grabbing a thick box from your messenger bag. You opened the top, glancing at your assortment of cigars, placing your personal lighter and small v cutter, which could cut from both sides.

Spirit watched you before sighing deeply. "That's bad for you. It's going to ruin your health."

"Hey, ever since I started smoking in the past I haven't been able to find a good alternative," you huffed, flashing him a smirk as you put your own small ash tray onto the table, "and besides, at least I only smoke every two days. That's better than every two days."

"True," he nodded. "It's gotten better, but I blame grandpapa for showing you cigars."

"Not papa's fault I decided to like cigars," you shrugged, glancing at your assortment, wondering which one you'll pick today, "and I like the taste compared to cigarettes. Plus hooka smoke is disgusting. I need something musky, okay?"

"I know," he answered, giving you a concerned look, "and while you were able to live till your forties, that's not very long in this day and age. Take better care of yourself Violet."

"I'll try, but no guarantee," you smirked, finally taking out one of the cigars and placing it onto the table. Much like your grandfather you prefer the thicker parejo shape, but you also have a few torpedo shaped cigars as well. They just aren't you favorite types to smoke.

Once the waiter came around you ordered a latte in hazelnut and a glass of water, with a slice of Nacrene's style leafed green cake. You decided on a smoky flavor cigar, cutting the head of the cigar off before lighting the end, the flame igniting the tobacco stick at a distance. You took your time as you got your cigar started, breathing in a few breaths of smoke before turning the cigar, blowing into the end to smile happily that the entire circle lit up in red heat. Then you sat back, letting the cigar rest in your mouth as you let your elbow on the table, your head in your hand, your free hand taking the cigar out every so often to exhale out a breath of smoke. You licked your lips, enjoying the taste on your tongue.

Meanwhile Spirit sat casually on the chair, grooming his black and light blue fur, enjoying being out of his pokeball. Usually he **is** out of his pokeball, actually, but if the two of you are seen together anyone can quickly tell that you are Violet, global champion. You just fit that profile. However when he is in his pokeball there's a chance no one will notice. You don't really care right now. You just want to relax. Plus you've noticed that since Unova is halfway across the globe from your home region, most people here don't seem to know you. In fact no one did, at first, even though you've been to Kalos and even Orre, Orre more than once now. Well, it's nice in a way. No one expects anything from you. You can just enjoy your time here, for now.

"Thank you," you responded as your drinks were set on your table, the waiter bowing just slightly in acknowledgement before rushing away, probably so he wouldn't be so close to the cigar smoke. You sipped on your expresso, smiling at the taste, before you took out a bowl for water, setting the bowl down in front of Spirit before pouring out more than half of the water. "Is it just me or does not one like me here?" you smirked as you sat back down, setting your cigar down on the edge of your ash tray for a moment, in the grove where the cigar can rest, so your hands can be free to flip open your black and silver laptop, turning it on as you slipped out a flash drive from your coat pocket and placed it into a laptop port.

"Well, you keep disobeying that regional rule about keeping one's pokemon in their pokeballs while out in public. And you know that no one likes a smoker," he responded, causing you to huff.

"I get it! You don't like me smoking. Well knock it off Spirit. I'm not going to stop… at the moment," you snorted, bringing the cigar back to your lips, inhaling the taste of tobacco before letting out a slow soothing breath, sighing contently before placing the cigar back on the ash tray, pressing your fingers onto your laptop as you brought everything you wanted up onto the screen. "Just be grateful I'm down to one smoke every two days."

" _I know~_ " he rolled his eyes, narrowing his eyes at you, "but you worry me sometimes. You may not be dying by the orb's powers anymore and sure you can use the full extent of those powers of yours, but that doesn't mean you should throw everything you've worked for away."

"… Yeah, well I don't exactly have goals at the moment," you snorted back. "I just want to create a life where I can be myself, where every aspect of me, all the good and bad, can shine through. I'm tired of always living a lie, Spirit. I don't like pressing down one side for the other. I need that balance… like what I had with Grey and Jewells."

"I know," he smiled towards you. "I miss them too. However that life we led wasn't something we were supposed to have. It's because of Master Celebi that any of that was possible."

"I understand that. I wouldn't be the person I am now if Celebi hadn't forced me into the past," you huffed, shrugging your shoulders, "and if it was destiny or not, I don't regret going back in time. It's just… how can I be two people? Three I guess? It's a lot of work."

"I doubt it'll be answered in a lifetime," he smirked. "Just live as well as you are able. Now how long do you think your camera downloading stuff will take?"

"An hour," you shrugged as you took out your waterproof camera, plugging the cords into both a laptop port and a camera port, sighing deeply as you set everything up. "I took a lot of pictures. It will certainly take time to go through all of them, but for now I just need to download everything."

"Got it," he nodded, his head bending down as he began to lap up the water from the bowl. You smiled lightly, turning to your computer, making sure everything was starting to download to the right places before picking up your cigar. You crossed one leg on top of the other and inhaled, exhaling deeply through your mouth and your nose, letting the flavor linger for a moment before breathing in once more.

)(*&^%$# !

Already eating half of the small slice of cake, letting Spirit have a couple of small bites since the slice wasn't very big, you watched with a tired stare as the downloading process was up to 74%. You didn't think you took _too~ many_ pictures, but apparently you have. You sighed regrettably. You wondered where you're going to sleep. You doubt you should head to the museum for by the time you're done with this it'll be just at closing hours. Maybe you'll find a place for the night, but you're debating if you'll try sleeping out in that Pinwheel Forest where you can possibly release your pokemon out of their confinements without anyone getting mad at you, or just stay at a pokemon center.

Regardless, you had a choice to make. It just depends on how long it takes for your pictures to download. Once that's over you'll head out of the café, for you can tell you're not wanted. It's not something you minded, it happens all the time, but you're _trying~_ to behave. You **thought** you were. Maybe you're not? Or the people in this region are just rude. That's probably it. No respect.

You inhaled a few more puffs of smoke before setting your cigar down on the ash tray, letting the small amount of cigar extinguish itself on the tray. There was already a small cluster of ashes in the center of the tray and you wondered if you should throw out the ashes somewhere or just set the ashes on your soon to be empty plate. Well either way you shoved the ash tray to the side, the motion getting Spirit's attention as he noticed you were done calming yourself down. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," you smirked at him, a small puff of hot smoke leaving your nostrils, causing the shiny umbreon to raise a curious eyebrow at you. However you turned away, a tired look crossing your face. "… So what shall we do tonight? Sleep out in the woods or stay at the pokemon center? We'll have to return to the city in the morning though."

Spirit thought for a moment, his tail wagging slowly behind him, before he spoke, "The woods."

"Good choice," you responded. "I bet everyone will be happy about that."

"I doubt it'll rain," Spirit stated as he looked up to the sky before looking back at you. "Perhaps tomorrow afternoon, but the skies are relatively clear tonight."

"Blaze will be happy about that," you told him, letting a tired yawn leave your breath while you picked up your fork, cutting a slice from the cake and placing the food on your mouth. "… Not bad," you chewed, "but not as good as the tea cakes back home."

"You should try the coffee flavors," Spirit suggested, "or chocolate. You can't go wrong with chocolate."

"True," you smirked, the two of you sitting in silence for a moment, enjoying each other's company. Your mind began to wonder as you evaluated if you responded to everyone's calls, and you nodded to yourself that, yes, you did.

As the download was at 79% you felt a familiar presence right on the other side of the patio door, the door opening, which caused you to look behind you and Spirit to look up from the water bowl. You smiled as you saw a long blonde haired woman looking at you with her sterling silver eyes, a smile appearing on her face while her strange umbreon floppy ears seemed to bounce upon her head. "Violet. I thought it was you."

"Cynthia-san. It's good to see you," you grinned as you stood up, giving the slightly taller woman a hug.

"My, my! The last time I came across you, you were a much shorter," she chuckled, the two of you parting as she put a hand into her pant pocket. "I wasn't expecting you to arrive in Nacrene till tomorrow."

"Blaze and I got here ahead of schedule," you smirked back before shrugging your shoulders. "I figured the museum would be closed by the time I'm done here, so I'll go there in the morning."

"You can," she responded, "but that's not necessary if you have all of the records together."

"Not yet," you told her, gesturing to your laptop slightly, causing her eyes to fall onto the screen. "I came here when I was done at the ruins. I only took a quick cold shower in one of the beach's locker rooms before we flew here."

"Oh. You can stay with me in the meantime," Cynthia decided to offer. "Lenora is letting me stay in a hotel room, but it's certainly big enough for two people!"

"… What do you say Spirit?" you turned to your umbreon, who simply shrugged in reply. "Well," you turned back to her and smirked, "I doubt Blaze will like that, but sure I would love to stay with you. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Of course Violet. You're doing a lot for me. I understand it's an inconvenience for you to come here to Unova," she stated, chuckling as she took her hand out of her pocket, "but it's nice to have your help. No one seems to be able to read the ancient Unovian literature and it'd be cool to have an expert to help me."

"Sure thing," you shrugged once more. "You're one of the few people who know I was thrown that far into the past by Celebi, though I will admit I didn't like how curious you were about it," you huffed, but she grinned.

"It's fascinating! You know how I love to look into regional myths."

"I have the same love myself," you smiled faintly, the smile upon your face fading away, "but I kind of already know the mythos in this region. I'm not exactly… happy to be back. However," you held up a hand before she could utter a response, "I was planning on coming here anyways. I'd rather help you than Orange any day."

"Orange is here as well?" Cynthia decided to ask, smiling lightly. "Oh. I did see Looker from the international police, but I thought your friend was still a cadet."

"He's now an officer," you told her, "but still in the training stage. He gets to go out on missions, though. He's just been asking for my help, which I've been ignoring for the past few months," you snorted, but then you shrugged your shoulders, "to an extent. You know of that team that roams here?"

"Plasma? Yes. Did you hear about the events that happened at the Pokemon League?" she asked back, your head nodding once in reply. "Good. That's probably why he was asking for your help. Maybe the international police wanted you to go undercover or something –"

"I already have guys I know who are undercover in Plasma," you told her, "keeping me informed and I've sent some of the information back to Orange. No, he wanted me to stop Team Plasma, I know it, but honestly… I don't care," you smirked deviously. "It's not my place to get involved in that mess. Plus I needed some time to recuperate after Hoenn. I may feel hole again, but I still need time to adjust and gain my strength."

"I see," she nodded in reply.

"… Say do you want to sit down? Everyone seems to hate me around here," you chuckled nervously, gesturing to the table and she noticed more than half of the table was filled with paperwork and your laptop, your still smothering cigar and ash tray with the items you ordered from the café.

She smiled back at you. "Perhaps. We can catch up from the last time we were able to talk, but I'm planning on meeting a girl here in fifteen minutes. She's Professor Juniper's new research assistant. Have you heard of the Juniper family?"

"Ah… I have heard of them, but not met them in person," you told her, causing Cynthia to smirk.

"Thought so. Aurea Juniper is the region's main leading pokemon professor here. Her father, Cedric Juniper, gave his lab over to his daughter, but you can see him around the region," she told you. "The girl I'm waiting on is Bianca. I'll introduce her to you. She's interested in what I'm researching and I bet you'll come across her again."

"Sure," you shrugged. "Sounds fine by me."

"Great," she chuckled, sitting down at a table right next to yours, her chair purposefully placed next to your own. "She's currently at the museum with the gym leader Lenora, but she'll be here soon enough… Is that cake any good?"

"Delicious, but not as good as the tea cakes back home," you told her with a smirk, the two of you enjoying a casual chat, catching up on everything the two of you have encountered over the years you've been apart until that girl, Bianca, showed up to talk with Cynthia. Luckily for you, by the time the girl arrived your downloading was just at 91%.


	4. CH3: The Regional Historians

**A/N: And here's another chapter! Well since I have a bunch of chapters I figured I'll post another chapter this weekend, but in regards to Ch 2 it would have been sooner, but I lost my internet connection the night I wanted to post it. So there we go; anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. I know it's a bit slow, but I tend to rant in my stories. It used to be I felt like I'd transition from one scene to the next too quickly, but now it takes up more than 3-4 pages to transition! That's probably because I know how to write a 5pg essay paper with ease XD So I've changed in my writing for sure, but I'm still happy with the results.**

 **Also, you can think of the** _ **italics**_ **as dreams, real or not real. It's up to you for your interpretation, but for Violet she feels as if she's being transported to a 'spirit world' or a 'limbo' between life and death. It's up to you how you see those parts of the story, but I like writing them in ^^ So she could be in one spot or the next, but rarely is she walking around in those dreams of hers. Just saying.**

 **So if you like this story thus far FAVORITE or COMMENT, or do both if you want! Posting this before I head off to work so I wouldn't be able to comment until I get home tonight. Hearing from you guys does motivate me to continue writing. Well… I won't keep you from the story. ENJOY!**

! #$%^ &*()

"You're a champion too?! That's so cool!" the blonde exclaimed, her green eyes glowing ecstatically as her hair bounced upon her head. "I know four champions now. That's neat!"

"Four?" you asked curiously, the girl smiling happily. The three of you had pushed the tables together, deciding to talk with one another upon Bianca's arrival. Spirit simply sat in his chair, still sitting across from you, glancing at your almost finished cake, wondering if he should finish the food for you. "Whatever do you mean?"

"My childhood friends Black and his twin sister White both became Unova's Champions this summer," she giggled gleefully, "and I think Black has defeated Alder now."

"Black is an official champion, White will still need to defeat Alder or Black before gaining an official championship title," Cynthia explained to the girl, "but due to the events that happened at the league, the representative league members may also instate White as a champion as well, since she did defeat the one who defeated Alder."

You blinked, trying to keep up with the conversation, but you stayed quiet, noticing Spirit was eyeing your cake. You sighed, pushing the cake to him, letting the umbreon snack down on the treat, and happily licking his lips as his tail wagged behind him. "Awesome! See Miss Violet? I know **four** champions now! Wait till Cheren hears about this," she giggled, causing you to smile lightly.

"Yes. That's good news for you," you responded in a soft tone of voice, glancing up as the waiter put down a new latte cup for you. "Thank you," you responded, the man smiling as he waited on the tables, probably as gleeful as Bianca that not just one, but two champions were in the café and he was the one waiting their tables. "So who is this 'one' who defeated Alder?" you asked, Cynthia putting down the fork in her hand.

"His name is N. He's a boy who was manipulated by Team Plasma," Cynthia told you, "and if you want to learn more Bianca can tell you about him. She came into personal contact with him, but he's disappeared now. Also, Bianca," she turned to the girl, getting her attention, "Violet isn't just a champion, but a global champion."

"Global champion?" she exclaimed, but you smirked at her confused expression.

"A global champion is someone who's defeated regional leagues more than two times. I have participated in six official region leagues, but won only three," you told her, giving her a devious grin. "Though now a days I've stopped trying to gain eight regional badges and defeat the league. I simply don't feel enthusiastic to do the league challenge anymore."

"Violet was not only the last trainer in Kanto to be the age of ten when she became champion, the last one before her being a man named Red, but she's also the first trainer in the history of the International Pokemon League to be classified as a global champion. Now there are about… two in the world?" Cynthia asked, her gaze turning to you, but you shrugged in reply.

"I think it may be three now. I believe Claret defeated another champion just a month ago," you told the woman, who nodded in reply.

"Ah –"

"Wow! That's so cool! I didn't even know that was possible," Bianca gasped, turning to Cynthia. "Are you a global champion as well?"

"Me? No," she chuckled. "I'm just Sinnoh's current Champion. Since the official league championships won't be till the winter, I'm on vacation here."

"That's why I refuse to stay in one region," you snorted, sipping on your latte, looking at her absentmindedly, "because I'd have to stay in one place. That'd be boring as staring at grass grow."

"So what is an awesome champion like you doing here, Miss Violet?" the girl asked, your eyes looking at her for a moment before you smiled, giving her your undivided attention.

"Well, I'm here to help Cynthia composite Unova's mythos. I'm out discovering what is truthful and what has been made up due to years of oral tradition. So far," you continued, looking now to Cynthia, "I have come to realize that the single Great Dragon from the stories must be, as you thought, the origin of the Unova legendaries Reshiram and Zekrom. However I believe there is a third dragon out there," you told her, "but it wasn't recorded in history."

"What makes you say that?" the woman asked, their eyes turning to your laptop as you brought up the pictures you had taken of the Abyssal Ruins, scrolling through the pictures until you came to the file you wanted to show, pressing on the JPG file so they could see the picture.

"There are four dragons in this picture," you began, showing the underwater carved drawing. "The paint has practically peeled away and the carving is also fading. This isn't the best picture and I'll need to enhance the shot, but there are four dragons," you told the women, pointing to the top dragon. "This dragon here I believe to be the one called the Great Dragon, or the Great One. These two," you pointed to the dragons on the lower sides of the big dragon, one facing one way and the other facing another, "look like the images of Reshiram and Zekrom you showed me, Cynthia-san. And here," you pointed to a much smaller carving of a dragon, its head facing towards the ground as if it were falling, "is another dragon, one I don't recognize from what you've given me.

"The calligraphy says," you continued, pointing to the sides on the wall, which were in a better image on other pictures, "that the Great One split into two spiritual entities, and one physical being. In other words, Reshiram and Zekrom are the embodiment of the Great Dragon's spirit, a split between the dragon to create two, which is why they are called Yin and Yang," you told them, "but the physical being is the body the Great Dragon was until it split its soul into two entities. That physical form is the third dragon, and I doubt it's dead if Reshiram and Zekrom are alive. This third dragon is probably dormant somewhere, which is why it's not recorded in history," you stated, clicking on the picture so the image left your screen.

"Huh… I never thought that could be possible," Cynthia decided to say, thinking for a moment before turning to you and smirking. "See. This is why I need your help Violet."

"Well you know me. I like the investigative work, getting knee deep in history," you winked, pulling out your flash drive to place into your inner jacket pocket before shutting down your laptop. "Though I should _probably~_ see how Orange is doing. _It is~~_ his birthday after all."

"Is it now?" the woman chuckled.

"In a few more days, I think, but yes," you nodded, letting out a tired yawn. "Well this is a great chat, but I'm getting rather tired. I spent a lot of energy collecting all of the data and I need to organize everything. Cynthia, is your hospitality still on the table?"

"Of course," she responded, pulling out a key card from her pocket, handing it to you. "This is my spare room key. You can give it back to me before you go."

"Thanks," you responded, shoving all your belongings into your messenger bag, Bianca wondering how in the word can you fit all those items into your bag. "I'll see you at the room. It was nice to meet you Bianca."

"S-same here!" she exclaimed quickly as you slung the strap over your chest, Spirit jumping down from his chair as the two of you walked into the café to pay for the meal. You sighed, scratching the back of your head, feeling oh so very tired and in need for sleep.

But if you want to leave tomorrow you're going to have to go through everything. You may even need to stay an extra day to do some translations. Regardless, you were tired. It was a long day of flying around and you really needed a break.

)(*&^%$# !

After a long bath to get the ocean water out of your hair, nice and hot compared to the cold one at the beach, you found yourself lying contently on a spare bed that happen to be in Cynthia's room. Apparently she is being accommodated with an apartment loft, but it was just fine since there was an extra bed or two to sleep on. Heck, you'd take the couch. You're just glad to have a nice hot bath to get rid of the dirt and grime.

As you waiting for your hair to dry, you began to organize your findings together. It took till midnight to go through every picture that looked decent and touch up the image, but it was well worth the time wasted. You coughed into your hand, getting your shiny pokemon's attention, Spirit glancing at you curiously while he held in his mouth a shiny little vulpix. The vulpix was a baby pokemon you just got, whom you hatched from an egg months prior. Your Auntie Yellow found the egg and advised you to raise the egg, since it was abandoned. So far you've been doing just that, except when you were on that mountaintop meditating. You just got the vulpix back from Yellow and you plan on keeping the little one on your journey. "Okay you two. Time for bed."

" _Aww~!_ Mum, I don't want to sleep!" the vulpix exclaimed, but yelped in surprise as Spirit grabbed her neck from behind, picking her up by her brighter yellowish/light orange fur.

"Time for bed Vixpi," Spirit snorted, carrying the vulpix over to a makeshift bed of pillows and blankets, plopping the little vulpix into the covers. "If you stay quiet till morning this time I'll let you stay out of your pokeball with Violet."

"W-what?!" she gasped, jumping to her feet. "Sure! That's a deal! –"

"Then go to sleep Vixpi," you chuckled, kneeling down to kiss the vulpix on the head before quickly giving Spirit a peck on the forehead as well. "Good night you two."

"Good night Viola –"

"Night mum!" Vixpi exclaimed, jumping and curling up into the sheets. Spirit yawned as he slumped onto the pillow, curling up around the vulpix, his tail flopping down beside her own. You smiled, turning off the lights, drawing the blinds as you walked to the bed and tumbled into the covers. You yawned deeply, letting sleep overcome you in an instant, but your sleepless composure began to change as you felt that strange, nostalgic feeling overcoming you.

 _You found yourself standing in the middle of an unlit room; your sock bound feet feeling the wood underneath your toes. You eyes turned to find a woman standing behind you, her crimson red eyes staring deep into your crystal blue. Your hair was similar to her own, but instead of a mixture of black and dark purples it was pitch black. Her hair was unbound, showing how informal the current situation is, but the stern, indifferent look on her face didn't really tell you what she wanted._

" _Come, sit," she offered, holding out her hand to the table behind you. Slowly you knelt down, fanning out your robes. You noticed that they were the formal kimono robes of a young trainee, a Zoroket in training. Once your training is complete, your robes can be altered to fit your personality more. However at the moment you had to wear a dull black kimono robe, which reached to your waist, black pants, and an inner crimson red robe. You had a black obi sash around your waist, the lettering of 'Viola' and 'Rocket' in silver characters, the ends of the sashes having two turquoise strips on each sash, indicating your ranking. "You must be wondering why I asked for you to come here."_

" _Yes," you answered bluntly, the woman sighing as she sat back on her heels._

" _It's about time you make a decision, young one. I will not make the decision for you, but you must decide your next course of action. The shadow spirits will be drawing near. It's only a matter of time until you have to combat them, and when it is over what will you do from there?"_

" _First, I shall defeat those creatures," you snorted, "and I won't let them take over my world. However, after that, I'm not so sure. I have a lot of options," you confessed, "but nothing seems completely… right."_

" _If you were_ _ **my**_ _child I would have made the decision for you," she huffed, her arms crossing over her chest, but you smiled lightly and shook your head at her._

" _Your son has been gracious enough to let me decide what I want to do," you began, "and while my father is now doing the same, I know he won't like any decisions I make if they concern Team Rocket. However I know what I'll do once this is all over," you looked up at her and smiled sweetly. "I'm going to legally change my surname from Rocket to Roket."_

" _Roket?" she pouted. "You know that'll only bring you misery. The league does not like the mere mention of that surname, even if it's been more than a century since the Great War."_

" _I know," you smiled meekly before your smile faded, a serious look appearing upon your face, "but I truly don't feel right. Now that I know my lineage, the elders of our tribe showing me the truth, I can't sit by and simply forget everything. I want to embrace who I am, even if everyone is against me. I will stand up for what I believe is right… and as a Roket I know deep down that being a warrior is what I want to do again. You see how everything from the past to the present links, don't you?" you asked, looking at her as she nodded her head._

" _It is quite strange that Celebi seems to be fond of our family," she snorted in disgust, but then shook her head. "However if you think you learned something from your experiences I will not stop your decisions. I heard my son wants you to pick who the next leader of the team will be, even if it won't be yourself."_

" _Yes," you nodded. "When I turn eighteen I will decide, and if he dies before then I'll be a temporary boss until a new one is decided. I hope that doesn't happen," you smiled meekly. "… You know how I'm like. I wait last minute to make decisions, even the major ones. I'm a horrible procrastinator."_

" _It's in your roots," she smirked mischievously at you before frowning and letting out a tired sigh. "I see in your heart that your intentions are pure. You are attempting to stop watching and studying and start interacting with others. The past has served you well, in that regard. Yet it will be wise to decide before you_ _ **are**_ _eighteen. If being a godmother is what you want to do in your life, then that is fine by me. I shall give you my blessing, regardless of your decisions."_

"… _In a way," you spoke in a soft, unsure tone of voice, "I already am a godmother. The people of Orre see me as their savior, even if their new leader and champion is Robin. The team there follow my every order. I have others under my command… and with the Zoroket tribe… they see me as their leader, even if I don't exactly lead them. There are many people, gang members and simply normal trainers and people alike, who see me as their savior. A title above that of simply a champion, at times. Then there are the pokemon. They know I am the Dragonheart. They want me to rule, as Grey did… but," you close your eyes and sighed deeply, "I know ruling over others will only break me. I don't want to become a broken mess. I like my life right now, one where I go out into the world and do what I can. I change what I can, but I don't just rely on myself to get the job done._

" _I know that grandfather is building up a Team Rocket Empire, as the grunts are starting to call it. The team is almost across the globe, even in Orre now, though they follow my rules there. If I am right, only a few very rural regions and Unova is last. The team will be there, even if I'm involved or not… and hearing all of the stories of those Neo-Rocket teams… I don't want that to happen," you huffed, shaking your head. "Father thinks destroying the team is the best solution, but when that happens the team rises as a new force, run by some sleaze ball whose taking advantage of members who want to be Rockets. They want to be a force to be reckoned with, I get that. Power is what people crave… and I have been wondering if I can change the goals of the team," you smiled meekly, looking down at your hands that lay upon your lap. "I like to work in the darkness, in the shadows, be an invisible bug upon the wall. I can get a lot of things done that way. However… I know if I live that way for the rest of my life nothing will change._

" _I was able to do so back in Grey's day, but I was just an advisor, a knight. I just let myself stand on the sidelines, but I shouldn't do that all the time," you shook your head, "and I need to stand up for myself better. I think your son is trying to stir me into gaining my self confidence. He sees my potential; I understand that, but to make a concrete decision right now? While I have more than a year to decide? No, I'm going to enjoy myself, experience my life, and when I come to that crossroads I'll decide what is best not just for myself, but for the team. Maybe an agent will rise and hold more potential than I do. I just don't want to put myself on a course that could change. When I have a goal, I want to stick with it. I keep my promises, great grandmother."_

 _She stared at you, her red eyes boring into your own, and you wondered when in her life that she let her true eye color go. Only one child per generation has the crimson red eye problem, and while some say it's a gift, you still think it's a curse. A physical image of the inner turmoil in one's heart. That's why you still think your grandfather can be trusted. If his eyes aren't crimson than he still has a soft spot, a kindness. You just hope, when you see your father again, that he hasn't changed._

"… _You are a smart, but innocent child," she smiled, giving you a nod. "Still too young and naïve, but I can tell that you put others first. Just remember that the world can change. Everyone can turn against you," she spoke, her eyes turning cold, "and when that happens there aren't too many places where you can escape to, except to end everything, to kill yourself, if that be physically or figuratively. My son is right, you have potential, but will your potential serve his needs?"_

" _I hope not," you smirked deviously. "I don't want to be helping him with anything~. He should make his own life choices –"_

 _You suddenly paused, hearing a loud roar in the distance, the sound ringing in your eardrums as if someone was screaming into your ears. You flinched, closing your eyes tightly, and you heard your great grandmother sigh deeply. "I guess it's time for you to go," she spoke, her voice slowly drifting away, the calm feeling of tranquility leaving you as you felt your spirit leaping forth,_ flowing back into your body.

Your eyes snapped open, your body suddenly feeling quite cold. You glanced around; noticing that at the foot of your bed Spirit was sleeping, Vixpi also finding her way up onto the bed to sleep beside him, absorbing his warmth. You smirked, but then your smile faded as you saw a particular object sitting on the nightstand, making you frown.

It was a white kitsune mask, around the eye sockets red paint and red lines on the closed lips. There were several other red painted lines, two indicating whiskers on both sides of the face, the inner ears colored in with red, and a line straight up the forehead, a curved red line on each side of the upper eyes. The nose was painted black, a black line underneath the eyes along the snout, and tiny black lines throughout the mask, complimenting the red lines. Lastly there were gold, gold lines on the wide parts of the ears, gold outlining the red eye shadow and red lips.

You picked up the mask, staring down at the image. The mask continues to change as you grow, and luckily the white mask hasn't been turning black. However you can't help but find the mask annoying. You don't want to hide behind a mask anymore… but this is who you are. You are a Zoroket and you shouldn't deny that side of you. Yet you disliked the mask, for some reason. It just didn't sit right with you. It was the yin while you are the yang. The dark, colder side of you compared to the light, warmer side you are now. The years of anger that was prominent in your heart used to guide you, but now that it's over… what do you do? It may change, but you can't let it. You won't let that dark side of you take over, not ever.

You sighed, putting the mask onto the nightstand. You doubt the mask will linger once light appears through the closed blinds, but it'll always appear, especially after you talk to your great grandmother like that. Whenever you think about your future that mask always appears. Is your subconscious trying to tell you something? Well… no matter. You should get back to sleep. It's only 3:00 and you still have time before you need to wake up for the day.


	5. CH4: The Rusty Artifacts

**A/N: Hey guys. I would has posted this chapter on the weekend, but I got horribly, HORRIBLY sick, like, couldn't get out of bed sick. I finally feel somewhat normal, though not by much, but yeah I got this very contagious flu, my family is calling it the flu because I don't think it's a cold, where your head is throbbing in pain, your throat is sore, you can't eat, and the world is spinning. Yeah. It's a miracle I didn't actually throw up.**

 **Anyways, since I got to school, after skipping yesterday, and feel somewhat better, I figured I should post a new chapter. I don't want you guys to think I abandoned this story yet. I just feel awfully sick, so I'll post one of the chapters up to satisfy you guys. We add in another character, move forward in the story a bit more, and learn some more background stories. Yeah, it's a lot of talking, but to get to the story I want to talk about some background stuff is needed.**

 **So I hope you guys are enjoying this. You can comment or whatever and I'll certainly respond… eventually. I'm just posting this now because my brain hurts and I doubt I'll have the energy to write much… or even do homework. ENJOY! And if any of you guys are sick as well I hope you get better soon. For me it took about three days before I felt relatively normal, and even then I feel like utter crap. Well… bye!**

! #$%^ &*()

As you walked into the museum, Spirit by your side, you noticed a few familiar faces. Cynthia was there, talking with a woman you didn't recognize, Bianca talking with a man you recall talking with on your new xtransceiver, something you obtained because that's how one communicates here in Unova. However you didn't walk up to the group. Instead you found yourself walking to the right, narrowing your eyes as you walked up to a figure with his back turned to you. "Sora what are you doing here?" you huffed, a young man with short dark navy blue hair and vibrant violet eyes turned around, raising an eyebrow at you before smiling lightly.

"Milady," he bowed, but you rolled your eyes, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Sora, seriously, what are you doing here?" you spoke once more, an annoyed look on your face, but he merely grasped your hand, placing a kiss upon the top before he let go and gave you his full attention. "Did my grandfather put you up to this? Are you following me? Or what?"

"No need to be angry," he told you, putting up his hands in defense slightly before his hand fell into his pockets. Your eyes glanced to his black scarf wrapped around his neck, the ends falling behind his back as he looked you in the eyes. "Yes, I am following you. I started just this morning," he told you, causing you to pout. He shrugged his shoulders in reply. "I was told that you were here in the Nacrene City, spotted at the Café Warehouse. So I'm here to keep an eye on you –"

"Thanks, but I don't need a babysitter –"

"It's not because I'm watching over you," he huffed, waving off your reply. "Your father has gone missing, presumed dead. So has your aunt and your cousin disappeared off of the face of the earth three weeks ago. The moment you were spotted I was instructed to keep an eye on you." He paused for a moment, noticing the irritated look on your face, and he sighed. "I'm following orders."

"I know that," you snapped, pointing a finger at him, "but I don't need someone keeping tabs on me, 'kay? I know what I'm doing."

"And what _are~_ you doing?" he responded, giving you a slight smirk. You snorted and shook your head, the older man pouting at your response. "… You disappear for a few months and then reappear in Unova. I must wonder what you're up to –"

"I know the team is here," you told him, huffing as you turned and looked at a display of fossils, "and I know Team Plasma has been causing unnecessary trouble. Two legendary dragons that have been dormant have also awakened, but regardless of all of those things that's not why I'm here. I'm on a different sort of mission," you finished, narrowing your eyes at him while Spirit stood beside you in a tall, proud manner, "so I suggest you stop following me. Don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't," he pouted, letting a tender smile appear on his face. "Besides, whether you like it or not it is my duty and my honor to make sure you stay safe and alive. I don't care what you think about it –"

"I know. Your grandfather protects my father, your mother would occasionally keep an eye on my father. Your family feels some need to protect my own, I get it, but that doesn't mean you hide your presence," you huffed, turning back to him. "If you're going to stalk me, I want to know about it. We shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other anymore… and if you can do me that simple curtesy from now on, I will tell you what I've involved myself in. Are we clear?"

"Yes Viola-sama," he bowed, but you sighed in reply, noticing someone striding up to you, causing you to turn to see Cynthia making her way over to you.

"Violet. Who is this man? A friend of yours?" she asked, eyeing the boy with a skeptical gaze, but you smiled lightly, gesturing to the twenty two year old.

"This is Sora, gym leader Janine and police officer Falkner's eldest son."

"Good morning miss Champion of Sinnoh," he bowed once more, causing her to look at him curiously, her gaze turning to you, and you just shrugged your shoulders in reply.

However she smiled. "Nice to meet you Sora. I've met your father. He is a nice man."

"Indeed," Sora nodded, glancing to you, waiting for some sort of approval.

You turned to Cynthia, trying to hide your discomfort. It's not like you hate Sora, you really don't, but you don't like people following you, especially when they're being sneaky about it. "Anyways, Cynthia-san, how about I show you what I've found at the ruins? I don't want to waste any more time, for I should go to a prior engagement after this."

"You mean Castelia City? Yes, I heard that the sages will be transported out of the city in a couple more days," she responded, your eyes glancing at Sora to see if he knew this, and yes you could tell that he did. "Then we'll finish this as quickly as possible."

)(*&^%$# !

"I found many items," you began, setting everything onto a long table. Gym leader Lenora, Hawes her husband, Cynthia, Bianca, and Sora were all in the back, looking over your presentation. Spirit had jumped up onto a chair beside you, eyeing the group skeptically every so often, his eyes gazing upon the locked door before looking back at the group. "The Abyssal Ruins held rusty old gold, silver, and copper items, which seem to only be trinkets. I discovered four vases," you told them, pointing to the vases set to the side, "that seem to have pictures upon them, but of course the salt water and deteriorated the coloring. There may be still something upon them. These five bands," you pointed, "made out of gold or copper look to be mega bracelets, but the key stones that should be laid into the bands aren't there. I recognize the style for when I was in Kalos," you told them. You could tell Bianca wanted to say something, but held her breath.

Your eyes fell onto the last item, which seemed to hold everyone's interests, at least the older people in the room. "This crown here," you spoke in a calm, collected manner, "was found in the very center of the ruins. From what I could tell, the building was constructed as a burial site. The residents of ancient Unova may have known the land mass they built the ruins upon will sink. So they buried their dead there. This particular part of the burial chambers is where, I presume, a king was laid to rest. This crown," you continued, holding it up with your gloved hands so everyone can see, "is an original crown."

"Original crown?" Cynthia asked, and you nodded your head to her.

"… I suspect that this crown was created just for this particular king. Whomever he may be, the people must have thought that this crown should be with their king, even unto death. Maybe there is a curse or something so no one will steal from the burial chambers, but this crown probably shows the king's authority over the people of Unova. From what I suspect," you continued in a calm manner, "is that this king is responsible for uniting Unova under one rule, instead of being a group of separate city states. I could be wrong, but it's a hunch.

"Now," you turned everyone's attention to your laptop and its screen, "I have taken various photos of the inside of the ruins. There is a lot of hieroglyphics, but from these pictures alone it's hard to see. I suggest someone else going down there with a better camera if you want to record the writings. However I want to turn everyone's attention to these three statues," you told them as you clicked through your laptop to the right set of pictures. "These three statues were at the entrance of the king's burial chamber. I'm guessing they're supposed to be standing guard."

"They are knights," Hawes stated simply, his wife nodding in agreement.

"Right. Two males and a female. They all wield a sword, a shield, armor, and a cloak. Their helmets on the ground at their feet. They stand in a reverent pose. This only goes to show just how important this place must be," you told them, "and this may hold a lot of history for Unova."

"This is quite interesting Violet," Lenora exclaimed, giving you a smirk. "At least you cut straight to the point! Though I wonder if your findings are going to be helpful –"

"They are," Cynthia responded, taking over your spot on the other side of the table while you began to turn off your laptop, handing her a copy flash drive of your portfolio from the side of the computer. "The mythos here tell of only two legendary dragons, but from what Violet has seen in the ruins there is a possibility of three dragons being created from the first dragon."

"Three?" Lenora asked, and you gave her a nod as her gaze turned to you.

"The two dragons, Reshiram and Zekrom, are rivals, in a sense. They are the yin and yang forces. Yet there is a third dragon, the leftover body of the first dragon, and if the two dragons have been awakened it's only a matter of time till the third one does. For me," you continued, "I suspect this third entity is the wuji, or the emptiness, of the two other dragons. Just a theory," you shrugged, "but I can't help but find the connections."

"Then why have I never heard about this third dragon?" Bianca asked, and you gave her a light smile.

"Because this third dragon doesn't really do much. It's not a reason for war. It doesn't necessarily side with one side or the other. It is a creature of its own force of nature. It does what it wants, essentially," you shrugged again. "I am going to guess that this dragon only appears when it's absolutely necessary. It is the balance holder of the trio. It makes sure the other two do not destroy the entire region. So now that the two are awaken, the third should awaken at some point as well. How or why is still a question that needs to be solved."

You paused for a moment before sighing deeply, turning to Cynthia, "I suspect this dragon is not confine in an orb, as the other two. From what you've told me and what I know personally, orbs house spiritual energy. This third dragon is not a spiritual entity, so it would not be able to be confined to an orb. Its body is dwelling somewhere in Unova, and perhaps in history we can find the answer. For now it's not something that can solved right now," you told her, and she nodded in agreement.

"I certainly agree with you, Violet. Now it would be nice if you could keep these treasures you found here at the museum for us to study."

"Sure," you nodded. "I would rather have them cleaned up and looked over than for me to just walk around with these items and hope I don't break them. Plus if others find out I'm holding these relic items I'll become a target for thievery. Then if you find out something important contact me on this xtransceiver devise."

"Of course," she smiled, the two of you nodding as you put your belongings back into your bag, and then she shook your head. "I'll see you soon Violet."

"Same here Cynthia," you winked, ushering for Spirit to follow you, Sora also quickly following behind you. You decided to leave it at that and hope Cynthia can find the missing pieces to the puzzle before you discover everything on your own. It'd be helpful if she can actually do that, but you never assume it'll happen. You just hope everything will work out in your favor.

! #$%^&*()

You held onto Sora's waist as the two of you soared through the skies. He had tucked his black scarf into his clothing so the fabric wouldn't be slapping you in the face. The both of you had goggles upon your faces, your head looking downward to notice just high up the two of you currently are. "So you got a Unova pokemon, huh? You must have been here for a while."

"Yes. I have… other engagements," he responded, causing you to smirk deviously.

"Oh yeah? _Like what~?_ "

He glanced behind, seeing you grinning crudely, and he sighed, turning his attention back to the breviary the two of you are riding upon. "Team Rocket is attempting to immobilize forces in Unova. Since the region in turmoil, the Boss figured it was time to strike."

"I see," you pouted, slumping your head onto his shoulder, your forehead against the top of his shoulder while the rest of your body slouched comfortably behind him. "So papa really wants to take over the world, huh?"

"You know deep down it's not like that," Sora responded, but you shrugged your shoulders. "… Speaking of the Boss –"

"I still have time," you told him in a tired tone of voice. "I don't have to make a decision till I'm eighteen, but still… I'm not sure. I mean, even if I wanted to, not saying I do, will I be a good leader? Can I really stick to the goals of the team? I don't think so," you snorted, a hint of disgust on your lips. "Okay, maybe I can sell pokemon for profit, but the way they are being treated within the organization… not to mention team members have to hand over their pokemon once they're done with them, as if they are disposable… I-I don't think I can be that heartless," you pouted, Sora's head glancing behind him to notice you were gripping him tighter, a content smile upon his face as he looked forward.

"… If you had thought any differently, milady, I would be worried," he stated, his name for you causing you to snort in annoyance. "… Hasn't there already been changes?"

"Papa may have signed off on the ideas, but it was my ideas," you told him, glancing at the back of his head. Geeze, why does he have to be taller? He must have gotten his father's genes or something… or maybe you're just short. You should be slightly taller than an average woman, at least by the time you stop growing, so why is everyone taller than you? Yiesh! "… I just don't know if I have it in me."

"From what you told me about your time travel experience, indeed you do," he responded, pausing for a moment before continuing. "You'll make a fine boss, if you want the job. Do you _really~_ want the job?" he asked you, your head looking up, but you pouted.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" he stated, raising a curious eyebrow at your words. "What do you mean?"

"I-it's just… I mean… I know there have been Neo-teams and sub groups everywhere. They break away from the usual norms, go off and do their own thing. Team Aqua and Magma are prime examples of that happening. Not just criminals, but people fall back on what they're familiar with… So," you closed your eyes and sighed deeply, "I just don't know. Team Rocket will still be there. Dad won't ever be able to take down the entire organization. It's too big. You may cut off the head of the serpent, but the limbs will still wiggle around, branching off like a hydra. No matter where you are in time, there will always be thugs, gangs. It'll always be there.

"So do I want the responsibility of keeping everyone in line? To perhaps change the Team Rocket ways to a place where I see fit? I mean… when my great grandmother started the team she had a different goal in mind. I found it," you told him, completely being honest with the older boy. "Sure at first the goal is to make a profit, but that's because the team was starting out. She passed on those ideas to her son, but I don't know if Papa read the rest of her notes. The ultimate goal was to either overthrow the pokemon league, the government that took power away from her family and many other elitists in Kanto and Johto, or… at least change the ideology of the league. To make sure the laws are fair. She didn't have a good life after the Great War ended," you pouted at the mere thought, but then shook your head.

"Then there is my grandfather. He _may say~_ that he wants me to become the next boss, but I can tell he doesn't want that life for me. He **willingly** is letting me decide, he didn't make a fuss when I wanted to go to some aunt or uncle's house. He was very lenient with me. He let me study and do what I wished, as long as I did my very best in whatever studies I am doing. A-and… I overheard him, once, and he was saying that a team life isn't what he wants for his descendants. If he could, he wouldn't have had my father in the team to begin with. It's just that grandmother died when giving birth and then my mum died on me as well.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is… I-I don't know what I should do with myself. Will all of this 'saving the world' stuff come to an end? I don't really know. It may not, but if it does what should I do with my life? I know so much about myself from living an entirely different live in a different timeframe. I don't want to let any part of myself go… and it's hard to make a choice that'll change my entire life forever," you groaned.

He paused, pondering your words, before sighing and letting a light smile appear on his face. "If no one likes the way you're running the team then let them go. There's no harm in that. I know for fact that you've helped all sorts of people, and I guess pokemon, around the world. All the places Team Rocket can't get ahold of, you already have your hold on the masses. I'm not going to tell you what you should do, but no matter what decision you make… I will always protect you."

You glanced at Sora and you couldn't help but smile lightly at his words. "… Thank you," you mumbled, glancing down to notice the large skyscrapers, a city known for its five ports and tremendous buildings. "… As long as you won't tell anyone else," you spoke up, knowing soon the two of you will be descending somewhere into the city, "I guess I can tell you what's been going on with me lately. Why I had cut off contact from others for about a month."


	6. CH5: The Gang Troubles

**A/N: Hello guys! So it's been a while, hasn't it? I would have posted more, but I'm starting to run out of chapters to post. I certainly haven't finished the story yet, but I do have chapters completed, up to chapter 9. Since I'm starting my Spring Break next week I'll post chapter 5 today, chapter 6 maybe later. If I write more I'll post more than one chapter next week, if not I probably will just post the next chapter after this one. I don't know. My motivation for this story isn't dead, but I just have my mind on different universes, different stories and characters. I'll certainly return to this story once I get back into pokemon, but for now… yeah. I don't have writer's block. It's just a motivation problem.**

 **And I did post this story with the intention of finishing the story, somehow. At least this particular story is an overall story of my OC that I've wanted to write. I've had many ideas on how to write it, but I'm leaning towards THIS story idea, so this plot won't be forgotten. Just telling you guys this if you care. The reason why I don't post everything at once is because I feel bad when I'm not posting anything and I'll lost motivation. Sometimes school gets in the way (actually it always does) and life. Writing fanfiction is a stress reliever for me from every day college life. Now that I know what I want to aim for with my career I'm more dedicated in school work, but I write to get over the blunt/blandness of classes.**

 **Lastly, in regards to the current chapter, I'll be adding an OC this chapter that is kind of important. He knows a lot more about Violet then she wants to admit. And we'll be getting into Team Plasma and what they're currently doing. Think of the timeline between… Black/White and Black/White 2. 2 will be blended into this story, but maybe… less than a year, maybe a year has passed since Black/White. The twin champions are re-challenging the league so I'd say less than a year has passed. Honestly, I keep the other 'arcs' of the OC's story vague cause I don't really know if they are linked to other games or not. The timeline with the others is none existent. Let's just say it like that, but characters from the anime and the Pokemon Adventures story is certainly in here. Just organized in a different way.**

 **Hey I'm the writer. I can make up whatever sh** I want X3**

 **So enjoy this chapter and I'll certainly post another chapter during the break, at least one. So the same sort of 'chapter every week' thing I've been doing. Now that I've gotten over my flu for the most part and I HAPPILY finished work that's due before the break, not caring about what'll be due later, I have time to myself. So that's the plan. You guys enjoy your own Spring Breaks. I'll see you later! =D**

! #$%^ &*()

Since there is a law about pokemon not being out of a trainer's pokeball in cities and towns, you decided, just this once, to keep your team in their pokeballs. You honestly don't want to, but the city is so crowded that you may end up losing sight of them… or rather of Vixpi. She's still a seeker and runner. If you don't keep a careful eye on her she'll disappear on you before you could notice what she was running towards.

Well even if your combat skills are top notch, having some extra protection in the form of Sora, the ninja, was enough for you to appreciate his company. Plus he seemed to know where to go, while you still haven't seen or heard of every single part of Unova. Finding places are still tricky for you, but not impossible.

As you walked through Castelia City you saw places you wouldn't mind stopping at to browse or for a bite to eat. Heck, you saw a few bars that accommodate to smokers. Maybe only one or two, but that's enough for you. However you failed to notice that you were coming up to a police station, a rather grand one that didn't get your notice until your eyes were pulled away from a shop from across the street and you looked to the skyscraper building. The building must be a prison as well, or at least a jail. You also noticed there was a corner shop attached to the station and then apartments up above. Crowded cities are such a strange places, you concluded.

Before the two of you could walk in, you heard a thunderous ruff from behind. While Sora reached for a pokeball or maybe a tranquilizing throwing dart, you let a keen smile appear on your face. "Kohai, hello!" you laughed heartedly as the gigantic arcanine ran up to you, jumping up and placing his paws onto your shoulders, licking your cheek. You giggled, Sora sighing at the sight, putting whatever he was reaching for away in his back pocket. "Where's Orange?"

"Inside!" the arcanine responded, grinning as he jumped backward slightly, and fell onto his front paws, standing up straighter and more dignified. Even if he is a big puffy pooch, he must have been trained to act quite intimidating, as expected from one of Orange's pokemon. "I didn't expect to see you!"

"I'm running ahead of schedule," you told him with a smile on your face, but then you sighed, scratching the back of your neck, "and I also heard that the sages are being kept here? Is that true?"

"Yes, but why do you want to know?" the big pooch pouted, narrowing his eyes as his tail flopped behind him, the excitement on his face vanishing for a moment.

You shrugged your shoulders. "I'm just catching up with the events, is all," you told him, Kohai nodding his head, his tail starting to wag once more. "Then let's go see your owner –"

"You talking about me?" you heard a huff from behind you, from the police station doors, and you turned, cracking a rather crude smirk onto your face. "Violet?"

"Orange," you responded, turning as you put a hand into your pocket, standing tall and proudly, your eyes narrowing into his golden yellow orbs. "You've been calling me nonstop for the past three months, _and~_ you sent your carrier bird to talk to me," you huffed. "Why?"

"… Its top secret business –"

"Probably has to do with Team Plasma, am I right Flint-kun?"

Orange turned to Sora, giving him an annoyed snort while the man simply smiled knowingly. Orange groaned, scratching the back of his short, bright orange spiky hair. "Fine, I'll give you that one. So Violet," he turned back to you, his arcanine walking back to him, standing proudly beside him, "what's kept you?"

" _Something~_ that has to do with Grey," you told him, watching as the serious look on his face seemed to soften, "and the whole Dragonheart problem. Plus I needed to find my center. My inner self, again. It was easier than the first time I tried," you smirked, causing him to smile lightly.

"I see. I thought you were out on some fun adventure without me… Well," he sighed deeply, putting his hands into his pockets, "we recently had a problem, something maybe you can actually help us with Violet."

"What sort of problem?" Sora huffed, the orange haired boy giving the man an annoyed look before turning back to you.

"Last night we had a breakout. We've been having trouble with those lower ranking Plasma members. Do you know of the sages?" he asked you, and when you gave him a simple nod of the head he continued. "First off, that so called sage Ghetsis broke out of Mr. Looker's hold moments after his capture. He had three ninjas helping his escape, and I've been wondering if you, I guess both of you, may know of the culprits," he told you, pausing for a moment before continuing. "Then, just last night, Giallo was broken out of prison. Mr. Looker has been investigating into the situation, but its excellent timing that you've arrived," he decided to say, noticing the stern look on your face, so he decided to say some more. "We have suspicion to believe that Ghetsis is the puppet master of Team Plasma, having been pulling the strings on the sidelines. Those still in cahoots with him are probably sages Bronius, Giallo, and Zinzolin, but the other three we're not quite sure about –"

"The boy is correct," Sora decided to say, turning to you. "While those three are certainly with Plasma's Boss, Bronius and Giallo have been questioning Ghetsis' abilities, much like the rest of them. Zinzolin is a coward who will do anything to achieve what he desires, probably money. Gorm is currently on the sidelines, which leaves sages Ryoku and Rood. If I were you, Orange-kohai," he continued, turning to the boy who was narrowing his eyes at him, "I would be spending my energy on interrogating Ryoku and Rood."

"And how do you know this, Sora?" Orange snarled, Sora snorting while you glanced at the two of them, finding their argument rather childish. "What are you doing here anyways? –"

"His business here isn't something you need to know Orange," you snapped, narrowing your eyes at him. "Now look," you continued, stepping between the two of them, looking the both of them in the eyes before turning to look directly at Orange, "we're here to help, or at least I am, and if you don't care for it then I'll go do my own thing. Besides," you stated, glancing at your clock to notice it was already 12:19, "I have other business in Unova. I'm helping Cynthia out with a few things. So if you don't want my services than I'll go elsewhere. I don't care to be here, you know."

"I know," he nodded, holding out his free hand towards the station doors. "Then we'll talk more inside. It's probably best we go over the situation with the two of you out of the ears of the public."

"Sure," you winked, walking up to him and poking him roughly in the chest, "and happy birthday, hothead."

"My birthday is tomorrow, not today," Orange snorted, pushing you away slightly before letting a light smile appear on his face, "but thanks anyways."

"Maybe I'll get you a cake," you snickered, walking past the doors while he huffed in annoyance.

"What an annoying girl," Orange grumbled, Kohai snorting in acknowledgement before smiling, panting happily as he wagged his tail excitedly. As the young ninja passed into the police station, Orange patted the pooch on the head. "I know. I'm excited she's here too," he told his faithful arcanine, quickly walking inside so you don't get him into trouble, or yourself for that matter. You have a tendency to rub people the wrong way, when you're trying to tease them.

)(*&^%$# !

"Looker-san. It's been a while," you smiled, shaking the brown eyed, black haired man. Orange sighed in relief when he managed to spot you with his superior, sending Kohai into his premier ball before gliding over to the three of you. "First Cynthia-san, now you? I seem to be running into a lot of Sinnoh people this week."

"I wasn't excepting you here Champion Violet –"

"Just call me Violet," you told him, your hand shifting into your pocket as your other hand lay against your side. "So what's the problem? If you don't need my help I have other things to do here in Unova."

"Right," the man glanced at, you suppose, bodyguard, coughing into his hand before ushering the three of you to follow him into his temporary office. Orange closed the door behind the group before walking around the desk where his superior was currently standing behind. "As Mr. Flint may or may not have told you, we currently have five of the seven Sages in confinement. Publically we are saying that tomorrow we will be transporting the remaining Sages to a secure facility, but in reality we'll be moving them to a secret prison here in Unova. Flint here will be acting as a decoy while the rest of the operations go underway."

"And you're keeping them here… why?" you huffed, Looker ushering the two of you to sit down in the guest chairs, but only you sat down, Sora standing behind you at the door.

Noticing this, Looker sat down in his chair, sighing deeply at your question as he pondered what he'll tell you. It's no secret the international police know about your background, but tracking you down and keeping tabs on what you're doing, that's something they have problems doing from time to time… and that's what can make this fun. "We suspect that we can get information out of the sages about Team Plasma, and if we can then their sentences will be less severe. After all a few of them seem to side with their so called king."

"That… N boy, right?" you asked, the man nodding his head. You sighed deeply. "I see."

"His full name is Natural Harmonia Gropius. He is the adopted son of Ghetsis Harmonia, a boy groomed to be quite naïve. They say that he can speak to pokemon, but… well, compared to your abilities and Ms. Yellow's, I wonder if he truly can," Looker decided to say and you huffed in acknowledgement. "Currently, the boy's whereabouts are unknown. However his adopted sisters, a woman named Anthea and a younger woman named Concordia, are currently at the Plasma Castle. The castle is connected to Unova's Pokemon League building, but efforts are being made to destroy the building, or at least move the castle away from its current location."

"They may be gone by now," Orange decided to say, "because the remaining members of Team Plasma have left the site. That's why it'll be easy to move the castle away."

"The group is splintering into two factions, one group who remains loyal to their King N and the others who are loyal to Ghetsis. Since the boy N has disappeared, the first faction is breaking apart or have resorted to going into hiding –"

"Those loyal to Ghetsis Harmonia have been terrorizing the region of Unova," Sora told you, your head turning slightly to glance at him, "and they are continuing to try to force people to release their pokemon or take them by force. Plus I hear they are forcing others to recruit or those who are loyal to N to follow their ranks. They conduct some sort of harsh punishments if they don't comply."

"Torture I presume," you stated, Sora nodding his head.

"You know what's going on already," Orange snorted, causing you to turn and smirk at him slyly, "don't you?"

"Now Mr. Flint you don't know that –"

"I do," you responded, giving Looker a simple nod of the head. "The only reason why Orange has had leads was because he keeps asking me for help. I'm getting annoyed by it," you narrowed your eyes at him before looking back to Looker, "but if I start getting compensated that'd be great. I know a few people who decided to infiltrate Plasma as grunts and agents. I've been getting reports from them ever since they started here in Unova, at least becoming a public protest group. Some people I know," you continued, pausing for a moment before smiling lightly at Looker, "were skeptical of the group. They wanted to see if they were being truthful, but quickly learned they are not. So with some persuasion by some, help to a few others, they've either left the team or are secret agents.

"What you're saying is correct," you continued, a frown appearing on your face, "but there are some details you do not have."

"Like what?" Looker asked, but Orange tapped him on the shoulder, getting his attention.

"If you want any information from her you're going to have to compensate," Orange told him, coughing into his hand.

"You bribe her? Violet is a champion, Mr. Flint. It is her duty as –"

"I don't care if I'm a champion. My information isn't cheap," you snorted, crossing your arms over your chest and narrowing your eyes at Looker. "I thought we established that I'm not like _all~ champions_ , Looker."

"… What are you wanting?" Looker decided to ask, causing you to smile lightly as you sat back in the chair.

"Don't be so worried. It doesn't have anything to do with money. All I ask is for some legal help."

" _Meaning~?_ –"

"I've started several programs across the globe. They are… relocation programs, in a way," you smiled slyly before sighing deeply. "The most I've been able to do so far is only contribute money. Maybe get an identity change, but it would be nice to make the process easier."

"… For who?" Looker asked, and you shrugged your shoulders.

"All sorts of people, actually. Mainly former gang members from other regions looking for a better life, some who just want to start a journey as a trainer but cannot afford the initial entrance fee into a regional league challenge. Some just want to change their identities completely," you smiled lightly, "and it's a series of programs I've been trying to perfect for the past few years."

"I see," Looker stated, looking at you with a raise eyebrow. "I'm impressed, Violet, but I must wonder if there's a hidden reason –"

"No," you shook your head. "I use money I earn from my trainer winnings and investments. This isn't linked to Team Rocket in any way, except for members wanting to leave the group. I've even made it so there aren't problems if a grunt wants to leave, though usually they have to do something first," you shrugged. "Either way, it would be nice if you police types can make it easier somehow."

"Well… perhaps if you speak this over with the chief I can arrange something," Looker nodded. "Now about that information –"

"Team Plasma has always been governed by Ghetsis. It is the naïve ones who didn't see that he was pulling the strings," you began, a slight huff leaving your breath before you sighed in defeat. "They have moved their base to a mobile one. It's a Plasma ship, black in color, and it's currently docked on a small island several miles away from Unova, south of the region. They are forming a more permanent base there, I will assume. They have completely abandoned their castle base.

"They have several prisoners, if you'd like to call it that. Ghetsis is holding all three of his adopted children at the new base, probably under strict supervision. I don't know the extent of this imprisonment, but my informant told me specifically that it's imprisonment. That N boy may have left the region at some point, but was quickly apprehended and forced back into the team. I don't know who is still naïve and who knows what is going on, but I've also heard that Ghetsis had the boy sign a contract to give all of his legal, kingly ruler rights to Ghetsis. And now that man has a new puppet, an up and coming scientist named Colress.

"I looked up the name," you continued, deciding to not leave anything out since you are talking to Looker, an officer who really does try to uphold the law of the land. You can get behind his antics. "Colress, in his apprenticeship, was a scientist under Team Galactic. He then moved to Kanto for a time, maybe looking into the genetic research there, before finding his way to Unova. Originally he is from Unova, actually, but when he started his trainer journey at the age of fifteen he found his way into Sinnoh."

"Right under our noses," Looker pouted and you nodded in reply.

"I don't know why they need a scientist, but this can only mean that Team Plasma is experimenting. Any experiment Colress does is kept secret and only a few specific agents are allowed to assist. I've been hoping a scientist would be able to infiltrate the experiments, but so far it's been proven unsuccessful.

"And as the three of us were discussing, you will have the most luck interrogating the sages Rood and Ryoku. Gorm is a sage who isn't sure if he should follow Ghetsis or not. The other three, including the one who has escaped, are on Ghetsis' side. If you want information I'd suggest Zinzolin. I hear he spits out information when he's intimidated… And that's about all I know," you shrugged, Looker nodding in reply.

"Alright. I already know you're helping Lady Cynthia with her research. I won't pressure you to help us with our current investigations, but your help is appreciated."

"Sure," you nodded, standing as Looker also stood up from his chair, the two of you once again exchanging a handshake. "Though to be honest, Looker-san, I'd like to be of some help."

"How so?" he asked, the two of you letting go of each other's hand, Sora giving you a curious look while Orange narrowed his eyes at you, becoming suspicious with your intentions.

"It's true I came here to Unova to research into the mythos," you sighed deeply, "and I'd like to continue my research, but at the moment Cynthia is looking over some things. I can't really progress until she's done. I was wondering if I could talk to Rood, then try to infiltrate the new Plasma base myself."

"Why Rood?" Looker asked, but you shrugged your shoulders.

"A hunch, really, but I've heard that Sage Rood was the sage closest to the boy N and the adopted girls. He may have a soft spot for them. Plus he truly believes in Plasma's original ideals, so maybe some persuading will gain us some much needed information."

"I see… Well… perhaps," he decided to say, glancing to Orange before looking back to you, "but I'll have to contact the chief officer here before I can give you any sort of permission."

"Sure," you shrugged, flashing him a devious smirk. "If you don't contact me by tomorrow morning I'll conclude that you couldn't authorize me. That's fine. I'll figure something else out," you sighed, turning to Sora and giving him a nod. "It was nice to see the two of you again."

"Yes it is. Goodbye Ms. Rocket," Looker responded, watching as Sora opened the door for you, the two of you walking out of the office before the door swung close behind you. He sighed, glancing to his subordinate. "Mr. Flint, what do you think about this?"

"… Violet is hiding something," Orange decided to say, glancing at the man, "and I think we should let her interrogate the man. She may be able to tug information we still don't know about. Sir, do you know what we'll do with the five prisoners?"

"We'll split them up," Looker decided to say, glancing at the young man. "It sounds like Ryoku, Rood, and Gorm are our most valued assets at the moment. With Giallo being broken out of the jail last night, knowing Zinzolin and Bronius are on Ghetsis' side, we may not be able to interrogate them. However I'll try to get something out of Bronius. Zinzolin and Bronius will go with you, in case anyone else tries to free the sages, and the other three will come with me."

"Yes sir," Orange saluted, the two of them quickly walking out of the office to begin preparations.


	7. CH6: The Olden Uni-Vala

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry for being so late. I was planning on posting this during my break, but it was just that, a break. I didn't want to do anything so I didn't ^^'. Anyways, I hope you guys are ready for the next chapter! Now I'll stop speaking in a roundabout way about Violet and her associations and be a bit more up front about it XD. And since there is one café in Castelia, a shady one as well, I figured I'd write that café into the story.**

 **And I slightly advanced the story a little. Not everything will be revealed, but will the legendary dragons of Unova resurface? I certainly hope so X3 and why? I don't know yet. We'll see. And there is talk about keys and a Dragonheart. I'm hoping to explain that later, but I like the idea that humans, at some point in this world's history, were once humans. Like how Riley can use his aura. The idea I have for Violet and a few other characters stem from that. I'll get more into that later, but for now think of the Dragonheart as an ancient Champion.**

 **Okay we good? I think that's enough spoilers XD So ENJOY THE CHAPTER! I hope you guys like it.**

! #$%^ &*()

You spent the rest of the day exploring the city, Sora trailing behind you as you skipped along the sidewalk slightly with your hands contently behind your back. It's almost as grand as Goldenrod City, heck, maybe grander! Yes, not even Lilycove City can compare to Castelia. You couldn't help but find yourself browsing, admiring little shops and occasionally going inside. You bought so many delicious goodies that you can't wait to taste every single bite!

"It's getting late," Sora decided to say, pouting slightly as he noticed the sun setting in the distance, the streets the two of you are walking upon becoming hidden in the shadows of the skyscrapers. "I should be heading back to base –"

"Ah hah! A team base is here. Then you're going to have to show me," you smirked deviously, but he huffed at your enthusiastic, but sly, attitude.

"No way Violet-chan. I can't just bring you there. You're not even an official member –"

"Actually I am," you huffed, narrowing your eyes at him slightly. He watched with a raised eyebrow as you slipped a card from your messenger bag, handing him the ID card for him to see. His eyes widened when he saw that, yes, it was an official Team Rocket ID card, not a fake like he's seen on you many times over.

"H-how?... When?" he asked, handing you the card as you placed it back into your bag.

You sighed deeply. "I decided to make my membership official," you told him, smiling meekly as the two of you stopped on the side of the sidewalk, out of the way so no one could overhear your conversation. "I've done enough with the team to say that I'm a member. At first I wasn't quite sure. After all if a hacker hacks into the system and gets a hold of all of the members, I'm screwed," you shrugged. "However, I don't care to hide anymore. I'm not my father. I'm not going to turn my back on those I care about."

"… Your father doesn't turn his back on those he cares about," Sora told you, but then turned towards the street, letting out a tired sigh, "but I suppose I can see why you'd think that… I guess if it's official now –"

"Hey first let's go in there!" you grinned, pointing to an art gallery exhibit, Sora raising a curious eyebrow.

"Why? Planning on buying something? –"

"I heard from Cynthia that the gym leader here has been painting various parts of the mythology of Unova. I'd like to take a look at what he's come up with," you told him, casually walking inside. Sora sighed deeply, following behind you, not exactly enthusiastic to go into the studio building. Well, he's the one who wanted to come with you. So it's his problem if he's irritated about following you around the city.

You found yourself staring at two paintings of dragons, one called 'White Flame' and the other 'Black Lightning Bolt'. Seeing those two legendary dragons in a very realistic form made your eyes narrow. How come those images are oddly familiar –

 _You heard a roaring in the back of your mind, yellow glaring eyes staring at you from a white and light blue face. You felt your blood begin to freeze as you stood in front of a beast, shrouded in a mist that constricted your breathing._

You didn't realize your breathing was becoming heavy until Sora grabbed your arm, snapping you out of your trance. "Sempai are you alright?"

"A-ah… yes. Yes, I think so," you mumbled, a hand going to your head as you blinked, your crystal blue eyes as you wondered why you keep hearing the roaring of a dragon and seeing the face of an icy legendary creature, a monster you have no idea of. You just don't know what it is, but its aura is… horribly familiar.

Sora frowned. The fact that you didn't get annoyed with his name for you made him worried. "… Violet-sama are you really alright? You look quite pale –"

"I'll tell you later," you mumbled, a bit annoyed that he was trying to pressure you to talk. Instead you walked on through the art exhibit, finding your way back to the front of the doors. You noticed a small painting called 'Heroes of Ideals' with the black dragon behind two trainers, roaring loudly. You glanced at the image and noticed one was a girl and the other a boy, the girl having long poufy brunette hair and blue eyes and the boy with dark short brunette hair and rusty brown eyes. Your eyes then turned towards a smaller painting called 'Hero of Truth' with the white dragon behind another trainer. He seemed to have long green hair, but his eyes were hidden behind the rim of his black and white cap. You raised a curious eyebrow, seeing a large painting called 'Twin Heroes'. The painting had two young men, each wearing armor of Medieval Unova, as they call it.

You narrowed your eyes. Why do the two in this picture seem so familiar? "… Violet-sama?" Sora spoke, hoping to get your attention. He held back a sigh of relief as you turned to him, but with an uncertain, worried look on your face. "Do you know the two men in this image?"

"… No," you answered truthfully, but then you shook your head, "I don't know the brothers, but… **someone** does."

"What do you mean?" he had to ask, but you sighed, scratching the back of your neck.

"In a time when Unova was called UniValla. A time when a conflict arose between two brothers on who should rule. A sage, the younger princess, whose father was not the same as their father, attempted to reason with her brothers… but in the end they upset the balance," you pouted. "That is why the land still hasn't recovered, why there is a desert right smack nab in the middle of the region, why many landmarks were sunk into the ground or crumbled away. Why… well… my ancestors decided to move on to a different region and leave Uni-Vala behind," you shrugged, glancing down at the inscription at the bottom of the painting. You sighed, shaking your head. "We broke away from the pact we had made to always stay a united force. It's just… the feud got in the way. We had to leave."

"Who?" Sora asked, but you shook your head. "… Which ancestor –"

"Let's just say she was the one who passed on this red crimson eye glow I sometimes get," you huffed, pointing to your glowing blue and silver eyes. "She's the one who was supposed to maintain the balance in the world, and in order to do that she left her home kingdom behind and found a place to settle, eventually."

"… So the Dragonheart," he stated, your head nodding as you looked away, at a far off wall with an annoyed look on your face. "… Well," he managed to smile, trying to be lighthearted about the situation, "if that hadn't happened your ancestors wouldn't have ended up in Kanto, and if they hadn't done that my family wouldn't be in debt to yours."

"You guys are just in debt because you want to be," you snorted. "The days of the samurai and dynasties has come to an end. I'm just an ordinary trainer girl who is living out her life."

"Still, at least I will not stop keeping you safe," he decided to say, putting a hand over his heart as he bowed to you. You turned, giving him a curious look as he kept his head bowed. "I shall never leave your side, Viola-sama. Not now, not ever. I will leave the team if that is what you wish from me, or kill whoever is in your way. My loyalties are solely to you and that shall never change."

You stared at him, blinking a few times as his words sank into your heart. Yes, many times you've heard a similar speech from not just him, but his grandfather and mother, even his siblings, but for some reason just hearing Sora say this made you relieved. "… You don't need to quit the team," you told him, glancing at him before snorting. "You can lift up your head. You'll draw a scene."

He flashed you a devious smile, noticing the content look on your face, and he stood proudly behind you, noticing that for once you weren't mad that he swore his upmost loyalty to you, again. "… What is the plan now?"

"The plan is to sleep," you huffed, glancing at him and flashing him a smirk, "and if I'm not given permission to interview a prisoner than I'll be heading out to my next grave robbing."

"Which is?" he raised a curious eyebrow, noticing that you leaned closer to him so only he could clearly hear your whispers.

"The Relic Castle in the Desert Resort, where the Light Stone was found. I have a suspecting feeling," you continued, backing away from him as you hand drifted into your pant pocket, "that it'll be the site where I'll find my second key and a few mysteries that I need answered."

"Key?" he asked curiously, but you smirked and glanced away.

"You know of the plates, right? The plates Arceus sent out into the world," you spoke, giving him a weary look. "Well there are keys as well, and each key holds a power of a type. However the keys only activate when a Dragonheart lets them be released, and only those who are favorable to the key can gain its powers. The key is drawn to that individual, but if that person dies then the Dragonheart can reassign the key to a new candidate by releasing the key from its bounds. Yet once the Dragonheart dies the keys disappear, as one after another key wielder dies as well… You didn't know that?" you raised a curious eyebrow and he quickly shook his head. "Now you do," you shrugged, deciding to make your way out of the studio, since you were feeling awfully tired.

"How can I gain one of those keys? –"

"I told you," you snorted. "The keys find the owners, and it's up to the owner to accept the key. Plus not every key goes to an individual who is on my side, but at some point in time we will join forces. That's why the keys are sent out, to help with the task of being a potential Aura Guardian," you explained, flashing him a smirk. "If you haven't found one yet I doubt you're a candidate. It's not a big deal to have one, Sora. Your abilities are enough."

"… Whatever you say sempai," he responded, holding the door open for you as the two passed out back onto the streets. "I just want to be of service to you –"

"You're fine as you are," you huffed, shaking your head. "If I was raised as some normal child in a normal family I would probably be like Riley-san, but I'm not. I can't always train my abilities, but I know what my limits are," you told him, "so at least I'm not as arrogant as I used to be."

"You still are," he smirked, snickering at the annoyed, playful look you gave him. "Come, it's almost closing hours at the café."

"Café?" you questioned, but the two of you grew silent as you passed through the city, wondering why you had to get to a café at a certain time.

)(*&^%$# !

You stared at a sign curiously as it read in neon red lights against a black background 'Café Sonata'. You walked in behind Sora as the two of you sat down at a table. You noticed that the café had a calm, laid back atmosphere to it. However you noticed that the café will be open till two in the morning, so you were confused to why you had to be here before a certain time. Your eyes turned to notice a waiter, stopping in front of Sora as if he were your date or something. Eww. "Would you like anything to drink sir?"

"Yes," Sora responded, though he didn't even look at the menu. "I would like your spicy chocolate medium cappuccino, and make it rocket fast."

You watched with a curious gaze as the waiter gave the young man a smirk. "Yes sir. And would you like anything as well miss?"

You glanced at the menu that was in front of you for a moment. This café seemed to carry a lot of coffee and tea drinks, even soda and alcoholic drinks, as well as a few small pastries. You turned back to him, unable to stop the slight smirk that lined your face. "I would like a mocha, hazelnut medium latte, two pumps of mocha and one pump of hazelnut," you paused for a moment to watch the man write on his pad before continuing with a sly smirk, "and make it rocket snappy."

He could tell he was flabbergasted by the request, giving you a confused look, but the waiter managed to compose himself as he finished writing. "Very good ma'am. I'll have your drinks out in a moment," he bowed slightly, quickly rushing away to leave an annoyed and curious ninja boy staring at you.

"What did you do?" he huffed, but you slyly smirked.

" _Nothing~_ " you snickered, unable to wipe the devious grin off of your face. Sora simply huffed; sitting back in his chair as he absentmindedly looked at a guitar player strumming away in the center of the small and actually well hidden in an alley café.

As you sat you couldn't help but look the young man over. While he was a tad different in appearance, you noticed that Sora really did dress like his mother and your sensei, wearing a full black ninja outfit adorned with black shoes and socks. People must think he's strange, but that's just simply how an official ninja dresses. However he didn't wear his family crest on his back, which would probably give who he is away. His neck was wrapped with a black scarf, a red sash around his waist to keep his shirt from flapping in the breeze. His dark navy blue hair was cut short, but messy, and his unusual violet eyes stared off in the distance as if he was pondering something. He was a combination of his ninja mother and police father, and you couldn't help but wonder why he's following in his grandfather's footsteps. You truly didn't need a bodyguard; you can take care of yourself. So why? And why would he willingly join Team Rocket? To kill people? –

"Here you go," you heard the waiter say, snapping you out of your thoughts. You smiled as your latte was placed in front of you while Sora got his own.

You noticed that the waiter had absentmindedly dropped a folded slip of paper at your drink, walking away as the two of you thanked him, Sora looking a tad confused until he saw you take the slip of paper into your palm as you picked up your drink and took a sip. " _Just perfect~_ " you licked your lips, Sora snorting at your sly attitude. "Spicy chocolate huh? I didn't know you liked that flavor."

"In an espresso drink I do," he sighed, simply, sipping on his drink while his eyes followed your hand, watching as the paper found its way into your outer coat pocket. The two of you sat back, enjoying your drinks, listening to the guitarist play soft jazz music in the background. The café was quite mellow and relaxing, and honestly you wouldn't mind coming back here, if they allow smoking. You'll have to ask about that, but when the waiter comes back with the check.

! #$%^&*()

"So the location changes in the city?" you asked as you shuffled into your pocket, pulling out the crumbled up piece of paper and smoothing it out to look at what it said.

"Yes. Not every day, but every week or so. If I miss my window of opportunity I'll have to wait till they move locations," he explained, snatching the slip of paper from you to look at the directions. "… Okay. I know this place. Follow me," he told you, shoving the paper into his pocket. You huffed in annoyance, for you didn't get to see the entire address, but you stuck to him like glue, the man only walking ahead of you because he apparently knew the way.

You noticed that along the street corners were the streets, the various alleyways also having their own streets off of the main drag of road. By the end of it you were quite close to the pokemon center, but instead of walking to the center you were brought into an alleyway, noticing you were at Victina Street and Scorpio Street, walking up to a building that didn't have any sort of number or indication of an address. It was a back door, that much was clear, and you watched attentively as Sora knocked two times slowly, then three times rapidly. The two of you paused, his hands crossing against his chest, your eyes glancing at him curiously, for you just wanted to sleep.

The door revealed a big buffed man that reminded you of a bouncer at nightclubs, the man's harsh gaze falling upon the two of you. "Who's the girl?" he huffed, Sora trying to hold back a snicker.

"Vi. I think you heard of Agent Vi," Sora responded, causing the man's eyes to widen.

"O-oh yes. Of course. Sorry ma'am," he chuckled nervously, letting the two of you walk inside, but all you noticed that it was a storage facility, maybe a warehouse for a string of stores on the other side of the building. "I'll need to see your IDs."

"Sure," you spoke before Sora could utter a word, a sigh leaving his breath as the two of you produced your Team Rocket ID cards.

The man glanced them over, perhaps to see if they were counterfeit, before handing the cards back to the two of you. The cards tend to change every six months, but due to your status you have a red and silver strip on the side of your card, while Sora only had two silver strips. The ranking system, for the cards at least, start with only one strip of red, silver, than black. Then the strips become two, silver and silver, red and red, red and silver, than silver and black. Red are usually grunts with silver being agents. Silver and black are the executives, but once you reach two strips you're automatically an elite agent. The Boss has two black strips on his card, but like anything the system changes quite often. So one has to keep up with the categories or else their ID may look to be a fake… or outdated.

"Sandy will register you into the database before showing you to your rooms," the man instructed, Sora nodding as a response before gesturing for you to follow him. You rolled your eyes, but remained silent with a stern look upon your face.

"Hello Sora," a young lady smiled, glancing at you and narrowing her eyes. "Who is this? –"

"She's Vi," Sora told the woman, the two of you waiting for a moment before realization appeared on her face.

"O-oh! I'm sorry for being rude Ms. Rocket –"

"It's fine. Just give us rooms already so I can get to sleep," you snorted with disgust upon your face, handing her your ID as Sora did as well.

The girl named Sandy typed away as quickly as she could, pausing for a moment before reaching into a box, producing two separate room keys with a big red 'R' as the room's keychain. "Madame Vi you will have room 1457 and Sora you get room 1459. They are connecting rooms."

"Thank you Sandy," Sora responded, snatching both the keys and the IDs from the young woman's hands. The two of you briskly walked away, Sora handing back your ID and giving you the correct room key. "… I would like to keep the connecting door unlocked in case of an emergency."

"Fine," you huffed, finally letting a simple smile appear on your face, "as long as you don't open the door unless I give you permission to. I could be changing or walking around naked or something."

"R-right," he responded, a devious smirk on your face as you stared at him, seeing his face blush a soft shade of red. "Same goes with you, Violet-sama."

"Sure. Fine," you shrugged, a tired sigh leaving your breath, "though… I wish the room was closer to the ground floor."

"Actually it's the level that connects to the roof," he told you. "It's a good advantage point and if you need to get up onto the roof it's a great spot as well. And luckily," he pointed to an elevator, though it looked quite small and only enough to fit six cramped people inside, "there is an elevator we can use instead of the stairs."

"Great," you smiled, skipping right up to the elevator and pressing the button, hoping the elevator wasn't in use so this trip will be a quick one.


	8. CH7: The Balancer Complex

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the very late post! I would have done this sooner, but I was losing chapters I had to place here on and I had other stories I wanted to work on. Plus school made me REALLY busy. I have projects to do and assignments. A lot of my writing time has been thrown aside for writing assignments and papers for various classes.**

 **Anyways, I HAVE started to write more in this story. So I decided to post up another chapter. It's been about two weeks, I know, but I'm trying! I just don't have the time sometimes to either review or even write… or I lose interest. For now, I'm back to pokemon. So I'm back to writing this story! =D Which is up to the 11** **th** **chapter, and I'm going to start writing the 12** **th** **chapter after I post this. Sometimes it's hard to decide where I'll go in the story, but I think in 12 I can start pushing the story along to more… background, fun, lovey dovey stuff.**

 **I would like to point out that this would is an AU (now that I know what that actually means XD) Also this story is #29: Promise in a 100 Prompt Challenge I'm doing. I may not finish every number, but this was #29. I wanted to say that this story is AU because there is a mixture of the Pokemon Adventures manga along with the Pokemon anime, and even the games as well. It's been mixed and blended, so if the timing doesn't feel right that's okay. This is an AU =3 and my story so I can make up whatever sh*t I want to! XD**

 **Now onto the story!**

! #$%^ &*()

" _Brother, I beg you to stop this," you spoke, or rather a girl whom your spirit was currently within, looking out to see a tall man with choppy turquoise hair and soft violet eyes._

 _His eyes turned to you before he shook his head. "No sister. I cannot stop what big brother Reshir is doing –"_

" _If you don't then the kingdom – no, the entire_ _ **world**_ _will be destroyed!" you exclaimed, letting out a tired sigh to calm yourself. "… Please big brother. Brother Kyu reason with him."_

"… _Reshir is selfish," the man named Kyu snorted with disgust. "He only thinks of himself. He fights for his own ideals. He wants to conquer more lands and destroy our military forces, but I cannot allow that. The people are starving in the streets. The poor are being taxed; the widows and orphans are cast aside. If only that man would see what he is doing…" he paused, running a hand through his turquoise green hair. "Hmm… Even if it takes force I will stop brother Reshir. If he reigns than the entire kingdom will be devastated."_

" _Brother –"_

" _No Zekira," he huffed, turning to glare at you with harsh, cold eyes. "I will not negotiate a moment further. However if you want to stop this war than use your powers –"_

" _The powers of a sage are not to be used for bickering!" you snorted with disgust. "I'm here to help the people of the land, not to harm them. Killing innocent lives for the sake of good isn't justice… I'm sorry," you gazed down at the ground, "but I cannot help you in this anymore."_

"… _I see," he snorted. "You side with brother than –"_

" _I side with no one," you glared up at him, snarling like a wolverine. "I don't side with you or Reshir. I… shall not throw myself into this war –"_

" _Then you are a traitor," he huffed, pointing an accusing finger at you. "You may be my sister, but you're still a good for nothing bastard child. If you can't see the truth in what my vision is then I'll go to the Great Dragon himself. He shall join my side and together we will take down Reshir by force!" he exclaimed, turning around and walking away from you._

 _You sighed, closing your eyes and shaking your head. "… Brother," you pouted, sadness swelling in your chest as you turned away, walking what you are assuming is your room. "You don't see the calamity the two of you will cause… It'll do more than devastate a group of people, but the land and the pokemon as well… I don't think I can stay here like this. I'll be pressured to join sides," you told yourself, looking to where your brother disappeared around the corner. "I cannot betray either of them. Their causes will not be just and will certainly disrupt the balance of the universe."_

Your eyes snapped open as you glanced at the clock, noticing the alarm clock says that it's '5:43'. You groaned, rubbing your sore eyes. You woke up sooner than what you were hoping for. Well, you suppose you'll leave a note on the nightstand if Sora isn't up yet, for he tends to fall fast asleep by four in the morning, remaining half awake for hours. Meanwhile you'll get ready for the day, probably stop in the lounge area for a quick bite to eat. If Orange doesn't call or text you soon than you'll just assume you can't interrogate anyone. You'll probably make your way to the Relic Castle if that's the case, since it's the next stop onward to Nimbasa City.

You glanced at Spirit and Vixpi, who were sleeping on the floor since the single bed is quite small and cramped. With a smirk you found your way into the bathroom, getting ready for the day. You decided to put on some light makeup: light eye shadow that complimented your eyes, pink glossy lipstick, and black kohi eyeliner with mascara. You wore your usual trainer outfit except this time you decided to wear a sea blue tank top. You combed out your hair, letting your hair fall to your sides instead of up in a ponytail, and you picked up your precious items.

First was your unique family pendant, given to you by your grandfather on your sixteenth birthday. You learned while you were in Kalos that the center is a key stone, surrounded by a band of thick turquoise, the thin silver chain attached to that turquoise. It looked to be jewelry stuck around the smooth stone, but you could sense there was a strong bond in the turquoise. You didn't quite know, but regardless after your experience in Kalos you've learned to mega evolve not just your pokemon, but yourself as well. It's how you're able to concentrate all of your energy into a single attack, but you still sometimes have problems with that, even if your life isn't being drained out of your body. It's too draining to use all of the time.

After slipping your locket around your neck you slipped on your black and dark purple jacket, pulling on the sleeves as you slipped on your fingerless gloves before picking up your other precious item. It was a crimson red 'R' pendant, the first ever made. It was your great grandmother's and the only reason why you have it in the first place is because you stole it when you decided to leave your grandfather and go off on a journey. After your became champion and your grandfather met up with you, he let you keep the pendant. Also the pendant is where you draw your energy from, initially. Back in the past you needed an item that you could use to tap into your aura energy. So you decided to use this pendant, the item you've always had on you, to be your medium. Now you can use either the family necklace or your great grandmother's pendant, but you usually don't wear the pendant, at least not since you were given the family heirloom. However you do keep it close to your body and you usually stash it in your inner coat pocket, as you are doing right now.

After zipping up your jacket and slipping your boots and black scarf around your neck, you glanced at your pokemon. "Okay Vixpi. Time to go back into your pokeball," you told her, sending the shiny vulpix into her pokeball, Spirit walking over to you, looking as tired as you are. You glanced at your silver Team Rocket regulation belt as you snapped Vixpi's pokeball into place. You had four shrunk down pokeballs, one dusk ball, and a friend ball around your belt loop. You smiled as you wrapped the belt around your waist, letting it sag on your hip, before you turned to Spirit. The two of you nodded to each other, your hand leaving a note on the nightstand to tell Sora where you went, and the two of you walked in silence down the stairs, walking down to level 2.

)(*&^%$# !

You found yourself in a cafeteria with a bunch of Team Rocket members, some of them obviously grunts while the majority were agents. You produced your ID card, paying for your meal with your Rocket card, and you snatched up enough food to fill three people and some extra food for provisions to pack into your messenger bag. You shrugged of your bag the moment you sat down, placing the bag between your feet while you began to divide the food between Spirit and yourself.

You ignored any curious or surprised stares that you were getting, for you, a, didn't look like an agent, not at all, and b, you're barely considered a young adult. Heck, you're still a teenager. So knowing your papa, he wouldn't have young grunts out on a serious mission like this. Well, maybe if they didn't have a criminal record and could walk around the region as a trainer, but for everyone else he wouldn't have young teenagers out on a scouting mission like this. Either that or they know that you are the Boss' granddaughter. Regardless no one dared to approach you… except for a trio of ruffians who happen to know who you are, spotting you as they came out of the cafeteria line.

"Hey! It's the little boss!" a talking meowth hollered, pointing to where you were sitting, but you ate as if you didn't even notice his outburst. "Boss! Hey boss!" he yelled, waving his arms to get your attention. After an annoyed sigh you glanced over at him, giving him a simple wave of your hand, an amused look crossing your face as his teammates looked at you with startled surprise and questioning suspicion. However the feline didn't notice as he ran across the lounge area with his tray of food, sitting down swiftly next to you. "It's been a while boss! –"

"I tell you Meowth, don't call me boss," you snarled in annoyance, but he grinned deviously.

"Hey you're going to be boss one day right? So you're little boss."

"I'm not litt! –… Nobody said I was going to be **the** Boss," you told him as you picked up your spoon, putting a mouthful of oatmeal into your mouth, enjoying the sweet flavors. "Don't assume."

"Why sure you are. Everyone's talking about you! A global champion becoming the Boss of Team Rocket, it's exciting! –"

"It's just speculation," his male partner stated, his green eyes glancing at you, noticing the annoyed, yet uncertain look upon your face. "… Are the rumors true?"

"Not exactly," you snorted, but you gave the man a smile. "Hello James… Jessie," you continued, glancing at his partner in crime who narrowed her blue eyes at you. You pouted. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No twerp," she huffed, shoving Meowth's tray to the side, picking him up by the backside.

"H-hey!? –"

He let out an 'oomph!' as he was shoved into the empty seat, the woman sitting down right next to you. "What's the big idea Jessie Jess! –"

"Meowth. Just be quiet right now," James told the feline, who snorted in annoyance and crossed his arms over his chest. James sighed deeply, sitting down across from you at the table, noticing the glare Jessie was giving you, the uneasiness on your face, and the serious look that has crossed Spirit's face.

Jessie stared into your eyes for what seemed like hours before opening her mouth and asking, "So, are the rumors true? Is some sixteen year old kid going to be the new Boss?"

You frowned. "Why? Would you hate it if I am?"

"I'm just wondering how committed you are to the team," she snorted, sitting back into her seat, finally giving you a tiny bit of space. You didn't realize you were holding your breath until you let out a hefty humph, turning back to your breakfast and continued to eat your meal. "… Well?"

"Hmm… Well," you began, "I decided to get a Team Rocket ID and join the team officially. Happened a few months ago," you told her, "when I got back from Kalos, before I went on a little break in the middle of nowhere."

"… Okay," she mumbled as she began to shove her food into her mouth.

You sighed deeply, truly reluctant on talking about this, but this is Jessie. She's practically a friend of the family, in a way, and the first ever Rocket who gave you respect not because you're the Boss' granddaughter, but because you earned it. So you place her in high regard, to be perfectly honest. You may not admit that, but you do. "So ah… I think the rumors are circulating because of something my grandfather did," you decided to say, getting her attention, but just slightly.

Meanwhile the entire table, maybe the tables surrounding yours, were trying to listen in on the conversation, but Jessie really didn't look like she really cared about your answer. She just wanted to show just how important this topic is to her, and you know that. "What'd he do?" she asked, and you softly, in fact meekly, continued.

"He put in his will that if he dies ownership of his entire fortune goes to me, in addition to all of his assets and companies. Meaning that if grandfather dies I get everything," you told her, getting her attention.

"Why would he do that?" she snorted.

"I don't know," you pouted at her, shrugging your shoulders to indicate that you really didn't know. "He should give everything to my father, heck, maybe someone else he trusts, but no. He wants to give everything to me, and in addition to that," you huffed, "he wants to hand over Team Rocket to me. Now we talked about it for a while and came to a decision that when I turn eighteen I can either take the job or find a replacement, but in other words he doesn't want any Neo-Rocket teams springing up again. Just to make it simple, he wouldn't mind retiring," you smiled meekly, "instead of working until he crocks."

"So in other words… you get to pick the gal who runs Team Rocket?" she stated and you nodded your head. "Who do you have in mind? –"

"I don't even know if I want the job or not," you told her, groaning, putting your head in your hands as you slumped your head into your palms, your elbows now on the table. "To be completely honest, if I can just tweak the team a bit, I wouldn't mind being the boss, but then again I would be a criminal for life, and that's something my father and grandfather don't want for me, but still I don't want to just turn my back on you guys and I worked so hard to actually make changes, but –"

"What would you be changing?" she asked, your head lifting up slightly to look at her, watching as she gave you a curious look, but a stern look as well.

"A-aah, well… I already did some stuff, I suppose. Better treatment to the captive pokemon and things like that. Making sure everyone is properly trained and the missions fit the type of abilities one has, of course. Giving members the option to leave without the threat of killing them, as long as they keep their mouth shut and out of Rocket affairs. Things like that," you shrugged, looking over at Spirit and smiling meekly, "but then again… I mean after looking through Madame Boss' files I kind of have a clearer picture of what she wanted to accomplish with the team."

"Hmm? Madame?" James asked, Meowth letting out a snort.

"Who's that woman?! –"

"Madame Boss was the founder of Team Rocket," Jessie stated, glaring at her teammates for a moment before looking back to you with, surprisingly, a kinder look on her face. "So what did you find?"

"Basically the point of the team was to oppose the new pokemon league that had formed, the new government that took over the daimyos' powers after the war. Kind of like a… Sparrow Hood who robs from the rich and gives back to the needy. Something like that," you shrugged, "but that original goal got lost with the need for money. The team needed money to sustain itself and the only way to do that was to jump into the black market. Steal and sell the goods, things of that nature.

"Team Rocket is practically a worldwide gang now, and if they combine forces with my own groups than it **will** be a worldwide force," you told her rather bluntly, waiting for some sort of reaction for her. When Jessie decided to stare at you blankly you continued. "So… I'd like to try to go back to that idea of helping those in need, more. I mean I do that myself," you shrugged, "but that's kind of needed in this world. It's too, what's the right way to say this?... We have all of these advancements, but not every child is getting an education, only what their parents can pass onto them. The poor suffer; widows and orphans have no place to go to. The league glorifies themselves, but all they are is an aristocracy, doing what they want with the money they have, enforcing what they want on the people just because they have the most powerfully trained pokemon.

"I'm doing my best to change the league from within, but I don't think I can do much anymore," you snorted, shaking your head. "So that's all. It's not much of a thought, but that's what I've been dreaming of doing… but if no one here cares to change their ways than… I guess I'll find a better candidate than myself to fit the teams' needs."

"… That's what an interesting, but odd idea you have there, Violet," James decided to say, but you looked at him and shrugged your shoulders. "Though I think you don't give us members enough credit. I'd gladly join your cause."

"Sounds like a bunch of Team Plasma bullshit," Jessie snorted, eating into her muffin. "Next you'll be talking about pokemon liberation –"

"For one thing, Plasma are a bunch of liars," you snarled, "and I'm **not** lying. I'm being quite honest, like any Rocket is, I'll have you know," you snorted, getting her attention as you hit your chest with your hand, narrowing your eyes at her. "We can certainly be villainous thieves and cold blooded killers, but no one, not even my grandfather, lies, Jessie. It goes against our interpersonal code. We may lie to those we see as liars themselves and those we don't trust, but certainly not to those who are loyal to us or help us in any way. Secondly," you continued, letting the anger pass you, hoping the crimson red colors weren't trying to seep into your crystal blue gaze, "I'm certainly not for pokemon liberation. I work hard to strengthen the bonds between pokemon and people. It's a promise I will never break," you told her. "Lastly, I wouldn't really be thinking about this if I had some other goal in mind, but I don't. I truly don't, and if I can make the world a better place to live in I will. I'm tired of living a life in the shadows. I want to implement change."

"Change huh?" she mumbled, turning away from you to pull down on the wrapper around her muffin, munching on a piece before sighing deeply. You didn't know why, but your heart fluttered as you saw the stern expression on her face disappear to be replaced with a calm, yet tired look. "Maybe you're not as clueless as you initially think, Vi."

"Eh?" you blinked, a tad confused, Jessie turning to you to flash you a smirk.

"You told me before that you never wanted to join the team. You never wanted to be seen as a criminal. You may already have blood on your hands, but you don't want to add anyone else," she told you, your eyes widening slightly at her words. "… However," she sighed, glancing away, "I can see that you actually have goals now. You're not going to stir the team into the gutter. You have ideas and a drive. I admire that in a Boss," she stated, making you blush slightly.

"A-ah… thank you? –"

"But you need more confidence," she snorted, putting her finger on your chest, your head automatically looking down to see her finger right above the middle of your chest. "Stop being a baby and grow up."

"Sure. Whatever you say Jessie," you raised an eyebrow, giving her a curious look, smirking deviously at blush that appeared on her own cheeks, for some reason, and she quickly glanced away, turning to James.

You glanced over at Spirit, smiling meekly at him. He gave you a nod of the head, showing that he would back you up for whatever decisions you make. The problem is that you're still not sure if you want to go through with this. You're just… not sure. As the Dragonheart you need to be the balancer in the universe. So would becoming the Boss of Team Rocket maintain that balance? Or completely wobble the yin and yang in the universe? You really don't know. Just for now, you don't care. You may have less than a year and a quarter to come up with your decisions, so for now you'll just live your life as you want to. When the time comes you'll decide. That's all there is to it.


	9. CH8: The Interrogation

**A/N: HEY GUYS! LONG TIME NO SEE! Yeah, sorry about that. I got EXTREMELY busy with school and since I haven't written up any new material for a while for this story I didn't want to post everything I had. The time I sat down to write up this story was April 14, almost a full month ago now ., but now I'm starting to swing back into liking pokemon and I'm thinking of returning back to the story.**

 **We're going to have some more mingling with Rocket members and then move on with the storyline. As I think I've stated before, yes the anime and Pokemon Adventures manga adaptations from the games have been mixed into the AU. Everything is woven in, so think of this story as an AU. I try to link parts of the stories with each other, but some things are in different dates and times and other things are not. I do try to keep the same historical dates, like when the Unovian kingly brothers separated one dragon into three due to their desires. Stuff like that.**

 **If you guys are still enjoying this story DO TELL ME! I would like to hear from you guys and maybe wonder what you guys would like to see. I'm at a point in my writing that I can continue down the storyline or have a bit of a break away from it. And by that time N is in the party. So keep that in mind ^^ and if no one says anything then I'll start writing on my own, but I do like hearing input. Would you like to see more Team Rocket? Team Plasma? OCs? Some romantic stuff between Violet and N? Or to move on with the plot? Cause I can do either XD**

 **Anyways, ENJOY! And I hope this intro wasn't too long for you. GOOD LUCK WITH FINALS! That's why I've been rather neglectful lately, but school is almost over for the year so then I can start looking back to my writings and either start or move on with stories I've started.**

! #$%^ &*()

You couldn't help but snicker at James failed attempt to quiet the chattering Meowth. You could tell Jessie was about to snap, but you poked Meowth on the shoulder to get his attention. "That's a lot of interesting stuff you've done here. A yamask you say?"

"Yep! He's James' new pokemon. For the Boss!"

"A ghost type… of a formal human. Quite an interesting pokemon," you decided to say, but then you flinched as you felt a vibration through your bag against your leg. Spirit and you both turned to your bag as you picked it up from the ground, the trio's gaze now upon you as you whipped out one of your many phones, phones for various reasons and functions, to notice Orange was calling you. "I need to take this," you mumbled as you stood up, your bag's strap slipping over your head since you are in a den of thieves. You don't want anyone to steal your stuff. However Spirit stayed with the trio, giving you a curious glance before turning to Meowth and telling him the situation.

Meanwhile you clicked the button to answer the call once you were out of earshot of everyone in the room, standing in a far off corner. "Hey Orange. What's up?"

" _Hey Violet,"_ you heard him say on the other line. _"We got you clearance to talk to Rood, but you have only an hour and it can only happen if you come right now."_

"Right now? It's barely six thirty," you snorted with disgust, sighing as you put a hand into your pocket, your other hand holding the phone to your ear. "Alright. Fine. I'll be there asap."

" _Great. I'll tell Mr. Looker,"_ he responded, the line going dead.

You groaned, rolling your eyes, making sure he called you on a phone that wasn't a tracker phone before walking back over to the group. Spirit gave you a curious look and you gave him a nod, his eyes turning cold as he realized what the conversation was about. "Something wrong little boss?" Meowth asked, noticing the tension in the air, Jessie turning to you and letting go of James' collar. Apparently they were bickering about something, but the grim, yet tired look on your face read that you weren't enthusiastic by the call.

"Not really. It's just I need to leave right away. I need a lot of time for what I'm doing next," you grumbled, glancing at your watch to see that you probably have until nine, maybe just eight thirty or eight forty five, to talk with the sage.

"Not to be nosy, but what are you doing?" James asked, rubbing his sore neck while you sat back down, giving the three of them a light hearted smile.

"Oh. I just got permission to interrogate one of those Plasma sages the police captured several weeks ago," you told them, putting your bag on your lap as you picked up the food you didn't eat, a couple of apples and an oran berry, along with a piece of bread. "I just have some things I'm going to ask him –"

"You get to talk to one of those saps?!" Jessie exclaimed, James quickly grabbing the woman and putting her into her chair. "Hey, what the hell James?! –"

"We shouldn't be shouting this," James told her, turning back to you and smiling meekly. "Why? Because you're a champion or something you can do that?"

"… I guess so, but no," you shook your head, giving him a smirk. "I asked my pal Orange, duh. I may not know a lot about that team, but it's still around, for sure. I need some info. Plus, if you haven't noticed, I have started many programs mainly reared for rehabilitation, especially to former team members," you decided to tell them, crossing your arms over your chest and sighing deeply. "Figured I should attempt to implement a program or something here, but regardless the international police gave me permission, probably because of what I've done in Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Hoenn now; heck even in Orre, especially Orre."

"Huh. I didn't know you are doing all of that," Jessie huffed, pulling herself away from James before scooting closer to you, looking you straight in the eye. "Why are you doing all of this?"

"Do I need a reason?" you raised an eyebrow, not at all intimidated by Jessie's looming presence. "… Because I noticed, when I first had to live with Team Rocket, that there are many members that joined to get a better life, to try to better themselves, usually financially. I understand that. They want to improve their lives, maybe the lives of family and friends, and they'll do whatever it takes. I don't like that idea, to be completely honest. I don't think people should have to 'do whatever it takes' to survive. That's why I began such rehabilitation programs. I started in Sinnoh with that odd Team Galactic. I heard the stories of the team, but saw members still floating around. So I used some of my champion money to get the program started and… yeah," you shrugged, looking into Jessie's gaze. "I'm not doing this for personal gain. After all I'm a champ. The league expects me to be doing 'good' and 'just' things," you air quoted, snorting and shaking your head. "It's stupid to be obligated to do good things, after all I can certainly fake it, but I **do** want to help those that need it… I thought you already knew that about me," you raised an eyebrow, a tired sigh leaving Jessie's breath as she sat back in her seat.

"Yes… well I was just wondering, is all," she mumbled, a content look seeming to cross her eyes, but when she turned to James and Meowth she went cold once more. Maybe she's not having a good week or something? Usually the woman is a bit more chipper.

Before you could say another word Sora showed up, looking quite frantic. The moment he saw you chatting with a trio of agents he snorted, walking right up to you and looming down at you. "… I thought you ran off on me," he pouted, a smirk on your face as you stood up to your feet.

"Ah! Great timing Sora. I was just on my way back to the police station. I have clearance to interrogate one of those sages," you told him, Sora giving you an amused look before nodding his head, the trio looking at the two of you with a curious gaze, perhaps wondering what this young man's relationship is to you. "Come along if you desire, but I don't need help –"

"I'm coming with you," he told you, but you rolled your eyes.

"Sora, you look like you ran here without brushing your hair or your teeth. So go do that before coming to the station. I'll tell the guards that you'll be showing up," you told him, snatching Spirit's pokeball from your belt, sending the umbreon into his ball since you certainly couldn't carry him around with you in this city. You look more suspicious with a shiny umbreon with unusual blue eyes by your side. "I have less than an hour so I must hurry. Just show up before I need to leave and that'll be fine."

"Yes ma'am," he bowed slightly, your eyes unable to stop from rolling slightly.

However you turned to the trio, flashing them a smile and a simple wave of your hand. "I'll be seeing you three around," you told them, putting your other hand into your pocket and your waving hand by your side, casually walking out of the lobby with a stride in your step.

Sora rushed away, leaving the three by themselves. "… It seems like Viola is becoming more and more like the Boss every day, don't you agree Jessie Jess?" Meowth asked, grinning happily while the woman could only smile meekly.

"Yes, I guess so. I don't know if the Boss likes this development, though."

"What do you mean Jess?" James had to ask. "You don't think the Boss likes that his granddaughter is certainly qualified to take his place as Rocket Boss?"

"… Maybe a mix," she shrugged. "You know I've been associated with the team since I was a kid, right?"

"Right. You told us that once," Meowth seem to recall, the redhead nodding her head.

"Yeah, well… Mr. Giovanni was reluctant on taking the position, in the same manner as Violet is right now, but when he did he became colder, much more strict. I have a feeling the Boss thinks, if Violet takes his place, then she'll end up the same way as he. I didn't know him personally or anything," she shrugged, "but like Vi, as a boy, he was a trainer out in the world, hiding the fact that his mother is the Team Rocket Boss. I simply wonder if that's what the Boss wants for Violet, is all."

"The Boss is so caring!" Meowth gasped, grinning happily. "Hey, we should see what she's up to! The Boss will be happy if we inform him of his granddaughter's whereabouts! –"

"We already have a mission to complete in Nimbasa Meowth," James stated simply, glancing over at Jessie. "Shall we head out?"

"Sure," she shrugged, leaving her tray on the table, James rolling his eyes as he quickly collected his teammates' garbage, throwing the garbage away and placing the trays and silverware on top of a shelf above the garbage can area.

)(*&^%$# !

It didn't take you long to make your way to the police station, but you kept your hood over your head. You may look more suspicious, but you didn't want to be noticed. You took side streets to avoid the main flow of traffic, and once you were inside you told the officers about the boy from yesterday showing up soon, then went over to Orange and Looker. "Do I still have time?" you asked, Orange nodding his head.

"You have forty three minutes –"

"I doubt I need that much time with what I'll be asking," you smirked deviously, turning to Looker, "but I just want to be the one in the interrogation room, please."

"We'll be watching from a glass panel," he told you, the three of you walking to an elevator. You didn't pay the elevator too much attention as it opened, the man pressing a button that was seven floors down into the underground building, "and we'll have the security cameras on."

"Sure –"

"We have Rood waiting in a room for only ten minutes now," Orange told you, "so take your time with this… What are you going to ask him? –"

"You'll see," you winked, snickering at the annoyed look on Orange's face and the amused one on Looker's, "but kidding aside," you continued, letting out a tired huff, "just… some information that'll probably help the two of you in the investigation. I don't care if I'm recorded, but please leave me as an anonymous person."

"Of course. We've worked before Ms. Rocket," Looker stated. "As long as you're willing to testify if it comes down to a trial, keeping your identity a secret as an investigator except among the police records is just fine."

"Great," you nodded once, closing your eyes and sighing, calming yourself for the task up ahead.

At the floor the two of you walked out on the three of you had to hand over your pokemon and any bags you had on your person. You noticed that three levels and below are where the cells are kept and while there is security right at the doors to the station, there is another set of security, a more tight nit security, for the restrictive areas. You willingly went through the process, even having your clothing looked over in case you were carrying any sort of weapons. You knew you would be here so you left your weapons in your bag, sighing as you were given back your coat to put on your shoulders as the three of you walked down the hallway, towards the interrogation rooms.

There were already three guards in front of the room, for this man is a classified individual that both needed to be looked over and at risk for running away, and the three of you walked into the dark room that looked into the interrogation room. "… I'll give you a pager," Looker began, snatching up one of the pagers sitting in a battery dock, your hand grabbing the tiny device and slipping it into your pocket, "and when you only have five minutes, I'll beep you. Your time will be up when Mr. Flint or myself walks inside.

"Got it," you nodded once, leaving no more room for discussion as you walked out of the room, letting the door close behind you.

Orange glanced at his superior with an uncertain expression on his face. "… What do you think Violet is going to get out of the man?"

"Maybe something to do with Ghetsis Harmonia," Looker snorted with disgust, "or perhaps the experiments they were doing on Route 17."

"Experiments?" Orange asked curiously, but when Looker pressed the recording button to turn on the audio recording in the interrogation room, seeing that you walked in, he grew quiet and decided to watch and listen what was going to happen.

As you walked into the room, the man you learned to be Rood glanced up, noticing the harshness in your gaze. He stayed silent as you silently walked over to the empty chair, noticing the man's hands were chained to the table and his ankles cuffed together. He was quite an old man, still wearing his Plasma uniform. You noticed that it was brown, his little hat set on the table in front of him. He had gray hairs, a simple mustache, and his eyes studied you as much as you did him.

You waited for a moment, glaring at the man, before you put your hands on top of the table in the same manner he was, leaning just slightly to make the man feel uncomfortable. "… A man named Benji told me to talk to you," you started, the man's eyes widening at the familiar name, but you sat back, putting your hands on top of the desk rather than sprawling out your lower arms, letting your hands fold together so they wouldn't be flailing about. "He told me that if I were to talk to any of the sages, it should be you… Rood."

"… What is it do you want, miss?" he asked, raising a curious eyebrow, "Or perhaps it's misses –"

"Miss," you smirked at him, your smile falling slightly. "Let me explain; Benji came to me when he heard I came to this region. He told me that he knows of me and knows that I can help. He told me a lot, but there are parts to his story I'm unsure about. Plus… if you tell me what I need to know I can make your sentence less harsh then the rest of your companions –"

"I don't care much for that," he frowned, a content smile appearing on his face, one full of tenderness and compassion. "It is those who defended the cause of Team Plasma that I worry about."

"I know. There is a split in the team. A group siding with Ghetsis and others siding with N. You are with your little Lord N, am I right? Or at least, I hope so."

"… What is it do you want to know?" he responded, a smirk on your face as you sighed, closing your eyes for a moment to collect your thoughts before looking back at him, a serious look crossing the features of your face once more.

"As a champion, I have seen and done a lot of things," you began, getting his interest. While you won't tell him who you are, you figured the moment he can he'll figure out exactly which champion you are. After all you are quite famous in various parts of the globe. "I have learned over the years that I like to explore, but more importantly I have an interest in the mythologies of regions. They always hide some hint of truth, either linking back to a grouping of pokemon or some strange story that is oddly enough, true.

"So I have been looking at the mythos in Unova. There are a few that have peeked my interests, but the most famous one is about the two kingly brothers and the Great Dragon." You watched as he raised a curious eyebrow, for he probably thought you'd say the two dragons, but no. You know the story quite well now, but parts of that story doesn't seem to add up, at least from the oral tradition. "It's been obvious that you Team Plasma types are trying to act all knightly," you snorted, "and you're utterly wrong, at least from what I know from knights, but regardless," you shrugged your shoulders before looking at him with a tired, yet calmer look in your eyes, "the story goes that the Great Dragon split into two parts, each part corresponding to a brother. Yet from the pokedex, and the stories, the white dragon is the yang and the black dragon is yin. You do know about yin and yang, correct?"

"I do," he responded, wondering where you were going with this.

You smirked. "If you know enough about the dualism of yin and yang you must also understand the wuji… Do you see where I'm going with this?" you huffed, the sage giving you a curious look.

"No. Not really child –"

"Reshiram is the yang, Zekrom the yin. If these two dragons did split from one main dragon, there must be a third," you told him, holding up your fingers from two fingers to three, as if you were trying to teach a kindergartener how to count. "This isn't rocket science," you continued, knowing in the back of your mind Orange snorted in disgust at your wording. "There is the essence of wuji, or nothingness, emptiness. In other words, where did the shell of this Great Dragon go? Obviously Reshiram and Zekrom are spiritual dragons," you explained, crossing one leg on top of the other in a casual manner, your arms finding their way back onto the table while you absentmindedly waved your hands around as you talked, "because they show emotions, but they flew out of a body. So where is the body of this dragon?"

He looked at you with an astonished look in his eyes, but the more he thought about your reasoning, the more he began to display a calm, understanding expression. "You are asking me if we know of a third legendry dragon in Unova?"

"Yes," you nodded your head once, letting a calm smile appear upon your face. "I have this gut feeling such a creature exists, but why its records disappear in time confuses me –"

"If I tell you what I know will you do me a favor?" he asked, a simple nod of your head being your answer, so he continued. "… Our king and his sisters, along with many other loyal knights to our king, are being held captive by Lord Ghetsis. The only reason why I know this," he continues in a calm manner, "is that I overheard Lord Giallo conversing with another sage about it. Our king was captured perhaps… two weeks ago. Regardless –"

"You want me to rescue them, then I'll need to know where they are," you told him, a sad look crossing his face.

"That, dear child, is something I don't know about –"

"You seem like an honest man," you smirked at the thought, sitting up straight before pulling the chair closer, leaning over the table slightly with your legs still crossed one on top of the other. "Then I'll make a deal with you," you continued, a dark look appearing in your eyes, while you continued to smile a rather meek, thin grin. "I will save your little grunts, the ladies, and your king in exchange for your full cooperation in this investigation. While I cannot guarantee that your sentence won't be as severe as another one of your kind, your cooperation in the matter at hand will certainly be to your credit. Tell me what I desire or not, I don't care," you shrugged, "but there is something more I want in exchange than your information, to be quite honest."

"Go on," he insisted and you nodded your head.

"… You Plasma folks are not the first team I've come across," you told him. "You certainly won't be the last. I assume your supporters believe in this pokemon liberation business, and while I see the reason why the actions you have made do not justify your team's goals," you snorted with disgust. "For what I fight for, personally, the mere idea of separating a lifelong work and my promise, for that matter, to separate pokemon and humans, once more, is maddening."

"Once more?" he questioned you, but you ignored his comment.

"But regardless of my irritations," you shook your head to calm yourself down, "I must ask that for these Plasma members I may be saving from harm, I want you to help them start a new and fresh life, one free from gang affiliations."

"We aren't –"

"You are a gang. If you call yourselves a team then you are a gang," you told him bluntly, "and even with your request, you must know that if I do save these members that they will all be put into police custody and processed first, right?"

"… It would be better for them to be safe and out of harm's way than stay with Ghetsis," Rood responded in a cold tone of voice, your head nodding in reply.

"Alrighty then… you have a deal –"

"In regards to your question," he continued, stopping you before you could rise out of your chair, your feet both planted on the ground, "you are right. There is a third dragon in the history of Unova. However I do not know of the name. All I know is that Ghetsis had planned on using that dragon once the king wielded Reshiram. The dragon is –"

"An ice dragon, cold to the touch. Golden yellow, cold eyes with a white, gray, and light blue body. It cannot fly, at least not well," you responded, the sage's eyes widening in astonishment as you stood to your feet, a stoic expression on your face.

"H-how do you –"

"I heard from a friend of the current Unova Champions that the twins frequently had hallucinations, their aura being pulled by the dragon until it was awakened. I know that feeling," you continued in a blunt tone of voice, "and I know when I'm being called. That's the only reason why I'm in a shithole like this, talking to some radical who will not listen to reason like he's of some importance," you huffed in disgust. "Now I'll see to it if I can help you with your situation," you finished, simply, walking out of the interrogation room and into the dark room.

When you walked in Looker was looking at you confused, but Orange just looked mad. "Ms. R –"

"You didn't **tell** me you were hearing things again," Orange snarled, trying to hold in his rising anger, though you knew it was more out of concern than truly being angry with you. "Who is it this time? Don't tell me Unova is next in this whole 'saving the world' business –"

"It won't be if I can stop it," you shrugged, flashing Orange a smirk, ignoring Looker for a moment. "You should figure that's why I'm here, trying to 'help'. I have a horrible, dreadful feeling," you began to frown, "that our past lives will come back to bite us in the butt. If we are not careful everything will be gone, obliterated… I spent a lot of time wondering if it is necessary for me to act upon this, and it is. We need to prepare ourselves for the Darkness," you stated bluntly, Orange frowning at your serious tone of voice.

"… What are you talking about? –"

"I'll explain later sir," Orange responded before you could. "I get it," he sighed deeply, scratching the back of his neck, "that this isn't fun and games. This is getting drastic. From what we heard, I doubt you have the information you need. I'll try to find something about this ice dragon for you."

"It could be a beast, probably, not a dragon," you told him. "… I'm going to head up north," you continued, "for I have a feeling I will find what I want there, but then again I will first help these Plasma members escape from Ghetsis –"

"You will –"

" _ **I~~**_ will do what I want," you smirked deviously at Orange, putting a hand on your chest as you spoke, "and _I~_ will be bringing you the sisters of that boy N, Anthea and Concordia, to the police. The rest of the grunts… well if you want them so bad have some officers or something close by to collect them," you shrugged. "I could care less. I just need to find that legendary this N has. I may be able to get information out of it, and if not I'll look elsewhere."

"… Fine," Orange nodded. "I get it. I'll be expecting you back here tomorrow morning, at the earliest."

You smirked and walked away, walking to the elevator as you smile dropped. You had a sinking feeling you were stepping into a territory you wanted to avoid, but… you will prepare yourself. You already have spies, double agents. You know exactly where everyone is, where your targets are. You just have to act quickly and swiftly… and Orange has to do his job and keep the sages from running off.


	10. CH9: The Stealth Task, Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been about a week, hasn't it? Well to end my Finals I decided to post up the next chapter. In fact, when I get home I may post up the next chapter or tomorrow. Either way, I feel bad for not posting these chapters up on a daily basis. I haven't had time to write the story for a while now. School got in the way and I got other story ideas along with this one. I DID finish my Ouran High School story. It's the very first time I finished a story, officially, and the only time I've ever written a story about that manga/anime.**

 **Another story I'm working on is another AU pokemon story, more centered on the game play of Black version. Same sort of OC, Violet, but instead of staying out of the game play events she's actually the one making her way through the story. It's from my actual game play of Black, my 3** **rd** **recorded game play. I did finish the game, but not all of the post-game stuff. It's something I've wanted to start for a long time now, but I never got around to doing it. I don't know if I'll post it up yet. I think I'll wait till after I get back from my vacation with my friend before I post that story, if I still want to. Speaking of vacation, my friend and I planned a road trip around our state together. We're still in the thinking process, but we at least have the dates when we're going to leave and stuff. I'll be gone from May 30** **th** **and I'll get back before June 17** **th** **. So if you don't see any of my accounts being active that's why. It's coming up and I'm still flustered about it, but hey I've had tests and assignments to do. It's not my top priority .**

 **We're finally going to start the action/rescuing/kidnapping stuff. That's why I'll post the next chapter sooner than usual, just because I haven't been on top of posting this story when I wanted to. I'm going to try to start writing this story again, but we'll see. I may go back to the other pokemon story I started about a week ago. I reached a stopping point in that story so that's why I'm going to go back to this one… probably. Wish me luck because my last exam is today! I hope you guys have been enjoying yourselves! Haven't heard from you guys at all so I wonder how you're doing. ENJOY!**

! #$%^ &*()

Instead of going to the Desert Resort and the Relic Castle, you headed south with Sora by your side. The two of you traveled upon his braviary until you told him to touch down at a small piece of land, Sora giving you a curious look as he did just that. "Why are we stopping here in the middle of nowhere? –"

"My sources tell me that if we are spotted then we will be captured," you told him. "We can dress up as Team Plasma members, but I doubt we can pass through their security easily. The best way to get inside is from underneath, by –"

"Water," he responded, nodding his head at your reasoning. "… Then –"

"You can follow," you told him, "or not. I sense that at the edge over there," you pointed to the mainland that is half a mile away, "is where the police officers will be stationed, for further out is only tiny islands like this and the sea for endless miles. I'll have some friends bring us to the base," you explained, "and then we will aim for our targets. Our distraction will be releasing the grunts, anyone that may be captured. There are some friendly frillish that'll transport anyone who are trying to flee from the island. However our objective is to captures the boy N, and the young women Anthea and Concordia. Also to find any secrets that may be lurking, but that is the main objective," you told him, "and if you're not up for it tell me now –"

"We'll be undercover, right?" he asked and you nodded your head. "… Then we are waiting till dusk to make our move," he responded, but you shrugged your shoulders.

"More like… we will head out at eight o'clock, giving us enough light to find our way before we submerge underwater," you explained, suddenly sitting down and pulling out your previsions, "so let's eat and get our strength up," you groaned. "It'll be a long afternoon."

"Of course Violet-sama," Sora responded, taking out his own food while you began to release your pokemon, letting them stretch on the island, but not letting any of them go off and fly away. It's too risky. You could be spotted from this position if there is a pokemon in the air, but the island is far enough away that any sensors or cameras wouldn't see the two of you. So Sora did the same, telling his flying pokemon not to stretch their wings, taking this moment to interact with everyone and feed them, including your larger than life charizard.

Once everyone was fed and content you walked in front of everyone, your hands behind your back as your eyes stared from your pokemon to Sora's pokemon, and then back to your own. You owned, of course, Spirit and Blaze and little Vixpi, but you also had on your team at the moment your trusty gardevoir, Nina, from your days in Hoenn, Aura, your female lucario, from Sinnoh, and a shiny male greninja, Orion, from your time in Kalos. Orion is your latest edition to your team, twenty levels below Aura, but he's still quite strong and a determined pokemon to have on your team. Your time in Kalos wasn't to battle the gym leaders, initially, but when Orion, as a tiny froakie, insisted on joining your team to get stronger, his former trainer just not cut out to train him, you did take him in as your own pokemon. And plus, since Vixpi just hatched and is still a baby, she hasn't had a lot of time to truly train and grow. You'll have to find some time for that.

As for Sora he has his male braviary, Braveheart, and a female whirlipede, Whirlwind, that he caught here in Unova, to stay conspicuous. You could tell the whirlipede was caught in this middle evolutionary stage, but the braviary was trained up from… you believe the pre evolve form is a rufflet? Anyways, there is Poi, his male venomoth, his very first pokemon that he's trained since Poi was a venonat. He also has a female vileplume, Root, who he had obtained from Kanto. There is Elli, his female xatu, from Johto, and last Crush, his male crawdaunt, from Hoenn.

While Orion and Crush are more than capable to get the two of you through the sea to the Team Plasma base, there was Torpedo and his friends on standby, along with those frillish that you know will be helping as well. You smirked when Torpedo and his little girlfriend appeared from the water, staring at you from afar with their blue fins sticking up, but you ignored them for a moment to talk with the rest of the pokemon. "I do hate that Unova doesn't accept pokemon being let out of their pokeballs," you snorted, all twelve of the pokemon, except Vixpi who was running between Spirit and Blaze, occasionally trying to bite her tail, nodding at your words. Your eyes trailed Vixpi for a moment before looking at the other pokemon in a serious manner. "Anyways, now that I can actually talk to you guys in your full forms rather than in a tiny form within a pokeball, let's go over the details."

"From some agents Violet-sama knows personally," Sora began, standing beside you, "we know for a fact that Team Plasma's base is a mile or two away from here. We will be using the element of stealth and surprise to sneak into the island base and infiltrate."

"Our main objective are three people: a young man with green hair and blue eyes who is called N, a young woman with pink hair and pink eyes named Anthea, and a young woman with blonde hair and brown eyes named Concordia. However, we will also be creating a distraction," you continued, "by freeing other prisoners."

"We hope that the frillish of the sea will help the grunts and agents flee from the island. There should be police on the mainland, so they will be captured and such," Sora shrugged.

"I don't know if these prisoners have pokemon or notbut if we can let's also snatch all the pokemon confined in pokeballs and pokemon that wish to escape with us. They won't be going with the frillish and Torpedo," you told them, "so we can talk to them personally. If this team insists that they are liberating pokemon, I want to hear from actual Unova pokemon if they like this idea," you snorted. "Cause I don't."

"We will be using the sharpedos to make our way to the island," Sora continued. "Once we're there, we'll release Crush and Orion to aid us in getting into the facility itself."

"Nina," you decided to say, getting her attention. "Your job will be to teleport us in and out of the facility, when the time calls for it. Teleport us to this island so we can regroup, then we will be using water pokemon to continue further away, as far as we are able before reaching a mainland that won't be populated with humans and police. In the meantime, you will be keeping communications between all of us."

"Same with you Elli," Sora spoke. "Communicate with Nina because Violet-sama and myself will be splitting up to cover more ground."

"I may release Spirit and Aura for a fight," you continued, "but Blaze, unless we need to fly you'll be too big if we get in a fight in the facility –"

"I can fight!" he snorted, beating his chest. "Don't single me out! –"

"What about me mum!?" Vixpi asked, suddenly jumping onto your feet, scratching at your pant leg, and you smirked, picking her up.

"You must stay in your pokeball," you told her, poking her in the nose and giving her a grin. "You're much too little to take on strong leveled pokemon –"

"I want to help too! –"

"If I may," you saw Poi fly over to the fire type, picking her up before setting her down onto the ground, the vulpix looking up at the venomoth with a confused look. "Vixpi will be small enough to crawl through vents –"

"Out of the question," Spirit snorted, jumping in front of Vixpi to glare at Poi. "I'm not letting Vixpi get in harm's way. She doesn't even have stealth training yet! –"

"Perfect time to start," Poi shrugged, the venomoth glancing at you and then at his master for any insight.

While Sora wasn't understanding the conversation, you certainly did. "… Spirit, I want you and Vixpi to be roaming through the air ducts to find pokeballs that were obviously stolen, along with pokemon who seem to want a way out of the grunts' hold on them."

Spirit pouted, "B-but! –"

"If Poi wants to, he can come with you in a pokeball," you stated, glancing at Sora. "Is that alright?"

"If pokeballs are found it'll be easier to gather them up with Poi there," Sora stated, nodding his head. "Fine. Poi, if the three of you end up in a large room filled with pokeballs, leave the pokeball to gather them up. I'll have Elli send them to this island."

"Yes master," the venomoth bowed lightly, glancing curiously at the shiny umbreon as he growled in disapproval.

"This will be good training for Vixpi," you told Spirit, giving him an encouraging smile as he narrowed is blue eyes at you. "It'll show her if she's tough enough to stay on my team. After all we're all about stealth and being sneaky, am I right?"

"… Fine Violet," Spirit sighed, turning to Vixpi and glaring at the pup, "but you stay by my side and keep quiet, you hear? Even if Master Poi will be with us that doesn't mean we can take on a group of grunts."

"I'll be as quiet as a butterfree!" Vixpi cheered, doing a flip in the air, Blaze and the rest of your pokemon smirking in amusement. "You can count on me Spirit!"

"Sure… sure," he groaned, patting the shiny vulpix on the head with his paw before turning to look at you with a curious look in his eyes.

With that over, you coughed into your hand. "Well to continue, the three of you must try to find that legendary white dragon that I've been researching. Even if this boy N supposedly awakened the beast, I have a feeling the dragon had been confiscated from the boy when he was captured."

"Our main objective is our three targets, but other objectives can also be done if we have the time," Sora explained, glancing to you. "We have until an hour before the sun begins to rise to obtain our objectives. That means we have about seven hours to complete the objectives, but sooner would be best. Violet and myself will take care of the three targets and keep communication with everyone else. Root, Elli, Braveheart, and Whirlwind will stay in their pokeballs unless a battle commences. Crush, you will stay outside of the base in case we need a quick getaway."

"Blaze, Nina, Aura, and Orion will be with me," you decided to say, "and Orion, while I could have you outside with Crush I think you'll help me find our objectives and stay silent in the hallways. I'll need your skills to help guide me through the base."

"Of course sensei," he bowed, your head nodding as you turned to the other three.

"Blaze, you'll be my quick getaway if things turn hairy. Nina, I'll send you out if I need to start communications. Aura, I know you can help find these targets as well, but I think you'll serve better as a fighter in case of trouble, along with Orion. Since I haven't met these three personally I doubt you know what their auras are."

"Yes Violet, ma'am," she nodded, nudging Blaze in the shoulder, making him snort at the smirk that appeared on her face.

You smirked at them, but then turned to Sora. "Is that it?"

"I believe so," he nodded, getting the pokemon's attention once more. "We will be heading out in thirty minutes."

)(*&^%$# !

You were on the back of Torpedo while Sora was on his girlfriend. Together the four of you made your way to the island, a sigh of relief leaving your breathing snorkel since someone could have given you false information. While you were glad to find this place, you weren't exactly happy either. You may just have Blaze burn down the place, but first is to sneak inside.

You thanked Arceus that your informant didn't falsify the information. That must mean they are still on your side, for you found the vents underneath the island, dug into the water below, for waste and water. It's different to the air vents up above, but if you find the right tube you can certainly get inside of the base without being detected. Since you used to be a double agent in Team Aqua, Orange, at the time, in Team Magma, you learned how to maneuver quite well in the water, even though your preference is rough fire attacks and air. Regardless, you let Torpedo swim off to help his girlfriend with Sora, your feet kicking around as you maintained a floating stance around a few pipes, looking for the one your informant told you about.

You threw out a pokeball, Orion appearing in the water as the ball flew back into your hand and you clipped it to your belt. You may end up with wet clothes by the end of this, but now isn't the time to be3 casual about your attire. You were swimming in your tank top, shorty shorts you had on since you left Castelia in case of something like this, the rest of your items in your bag, except for your key stone necklace floating around your neck. Your hair was tied back into a ponytail, a snorkel breathing devise in your mouth, just enough air for fifteen to twenty minutes, quite an improvement from the ten minute devise you had before you were in Team Aqua and learned about their swimming advancements.

Meanwhile, still holding onto the sharpedo, Sora threw out Crush from his confinement, now taking hold of him so the sharpedos can swim freely on their own, his hand absentmindedly catching the pokeball. He was wearing his under outfit as well, always prepared for a swim like this. He wore a black wet suit with a breathing devise you gave him to borrow, for your swim gear wasn't something available to the public. Something you're currently designing for selling later. Like you, his waterproof trainer belt was around his waist, a pure black belt instead of your silver one, but a Team Rocket regulation belt.

While Sora was having trouble swimming, he's not the best swimmer, Orion followed what you told him, the best you could with a mouth piece, to the pipes to find the one you are looking for. Upon finding the right pipe, he used water pulse to quietly break open the grate that was in front of the pipe, leaving the pipe intact. Giving Sora a nod he nodded back, sending Crush into his pokeball once he was by Orion, the two letting you swim inside first before Orion helped Sora into the pipe that breathed water in, Orion swimming behind the group for support.

The pipe was just big enough for the three of you, and while it was a cramp fit you've been in tighter situations. The air pushing you up was enough force to get you to the top, your hands quickly using a screwdriver to pry open the grate, pushing the item away so you could pop free. You swam like a sharpedo as your head barely popped through the water, your eyes leering through your goggles, making sure the coast was clear. You gave Orion a gesture to cut out the security camera, a water pulse attack coming from the water, hitting a camera that may or may not have seen you. The moment the coast was clear, the camera feed malfunctioning, you quickly climbed out of the water, air drying yourself, replacing your shirt with a dryer one, Sora also doing a quick change so the two of you weren't paying attention to the other. You slipped on a black hoodie, an old item you wouldn't mind getting wet, and something to keep you from being discovered as Violet, the global champion. Slipping on your gray pants and black boots, you turned to see that Sora was already changed, his black scarf around his neck, probably finished a moment before yourself.

"Alright," you mumbled in a very quiet tone, nodding to Orion as he jumped stealthily over to you. Since there were two exits you will go out one, Sora the other, and hopefully the two of you will find something. However, seeing an air duct, Orion broke the grate with a water pulse as you sent out Spirit and Vixpi from their confinements. "You two stick by each other and Vixpi, stay out of trouble. Don't attack. Stay behind Spirit."

"Yes mum," she nodded, the umbreon letting Poi's pokeball be tied around his neck with a string before he grabbed Vixpi by the back of her neck, her soft spot, jumping up onto crates and disappearing into the air ducts.

"… Let's go," you told Sora, the man nodding in response. The two of you quickly separated, your goals in mind as you began to make your way through the barely lit, very dim hallways.

You placed your black hood over your head to disguise your features, in case someone does spot you. Using dark pulse, since a water pulse is easier to see, Orion caused the cameras to malfunction if one was placed in a manner that certainly will cause the two of you to show up on surveillance. In other cases, haze was used to ice up the lenses or make it hard to hear your movements, not that you were making noise. Sometimes smokescreen was used, other times haze, but Orion did what he think would be best to make it from one room to the next. Smokescreen can be smelled, but haze would not be. Plus not every moment through a hallway resulted in a move. The smoke just made it easier to see if there were hidden lasers and other obstacles that were being hidden. You didn't hear an alarm or sense anything, but you never know. Someone could be moving about and noticed what you or someone else is doing.

However, using your keen senses, you figured out that Sora is making his way to large groupings of people on the bottom floor, probably prisoners. While you could be reaching a dead end, you did sense dread and fear, anger and frustration, on the upper floors. So you continued ascending, using the stairs to help your way to the top, figuring the top will have something useful. If not people than maybe information you could use later.

Yet as you stepped onto the top floor you felt your soul sink in your chest. All sorts of negative emotions swirled around you, but the most important one you felt was one of desperation. You gave Orion a nod and he let a soft haze fill the long hallway before the two of you walked down, sensing something at the far end, but you decided first to stop at a door only two doorways from the stairs. You sucked in a breath, ignoring the fact that it is cold, after all you spent ages in the snow trying to keep yourself calm in chilling circumstances, and you smirked that it was a smile lock on the door, not a key card or anything. "… Sense alarms in the room?" you mumbled just softly enough for Orion to hear.

He nodded his head, but by the look on his face you could tell it was just cameras and maybe voice recording. Nothing like lasers to stop you or a trigger if you try to pick the lock. How stupid. Well, regardless you took out a thin wire and picked the lock, slowly opening the door, trying to keep the creaking to a minimum. Orion let a haze fill the room, fogging up the surveillance cameras and hopefully chilling any other speakers that could overhear you.

"W-who's there?!" you heard a feminine voice exclaim, fright in her tone, but you ignored it as you gently let the door close behind you, hoping you wouldn't be disturbed. You could tell there were two in the room, no pokemon in sight, meaning that they are being imprisoned. After all there is no lock on the other side of the door, only locking and unlocking from the outside. Good thing you put a sticky substance in between the door knob as you closed it, or else you'd be stuck here.

"Maybe a friend," you spoke in a calm, collected manner, hearing rustling as if there was movement on a bed, "or a foe, depending on how you perceive me," you smirked.

The fog lifted just enough for everything to be visible to you, after all this room is warm. You have about seven, eight minutes before the ice melts to the point that your cover will be blown. You saw two older women, but not by much. One had pink hair and pink eyes, the pink quite unusual for you to see, actually, and a younger woman with blonde rabbit-like hair and brown eyes. You could tell they were in a state of distress, maybe they're both sick, for they don't look to be fed well. You let them look you over before you continued, "A man named Rood is looking for you, Anthea, Concordia."

"Lord Rood?" the blonde gasped, turning to the woman before looking to you with narrow, critical eyes. "Who are you, woman? Why are you here for us? –"

"I told you because of Rood," you snorted, flipping your wet ponytail to the side, letting your hood fall behind your back. "It's a deal he's made with the police. My job is to get the two of you out of here –"

"We will not go until our Lord N has escapes as well," you heard the pink haired woman exclaim. "His safety is more important than our own." You glanced at the two of them, glancing at Orion before looking at them. For them to trust you so quickly, even after you stated that you're obviously working with the police, well… they really are desperate.

You couldn't stop the sly smirk that appeared on your face. "Not to worry. We are getting your precious brother out of here as well." You waited for them to look at each other, startled by your comment, but you continued, a solemn look upon your face, "but I wonder, do you know where he could be?"

"The end of the hallway," Concordia stated, not at all hesitant by her reveal of the information.

"Concordia! We don't even know if we can trust this woman," the one named Anthea snorted in disapproval. "She could be working like the Shadow Triad are. She looks like she could be an assassin as well –"

"I can kill if I want to," you shrugged, crossing your arms over your chest with a huff leaving your breath, "and I don't know who this triad is, but I'll probably end up finding out, later. Right now my objective is to get the two of you out of here –"

"We are not leaving until –"

"You will get in the away," you spoke bluntly, looking at the watch around your wrist for a split moment before looking back to the two women. "I can't lose two targets… Nina," you spoke in a commanding voice, your gardevoir flying out of the dusk ball around your belt, surprising the women that your pokemon can do that. Only strong willed pokemon can fly out of pokeballs, but you do know how to make the mechanisms work in a way for pokemon to freely jump out of the balls, even without your command. The only ball that can't do that is Vixpi's ball, but that's because she's still in training. You don't trust her with flying out of her ball in unnecessary times, getting in the way. You've had too many accidents happen because of that, and you won't let Vixpi get hurt due to your negligence. "I will get the boy, but you teleport the two ladies to our rendezvous point and tell Elli of the situation. Tell the other teams that stealth may not be the key for very long. They probably have only three, four more minutes."

"Yes ma'am," Nina responded, flying over to the two women who stared at the gardevoir in confusion and fright. _'Forgive me ladies, but we must be swift and cautious,'_ she spoke telepathically in their minds, the three of them disappearing in a haze of psychic energy. You blinked before turning to Orion, giving him a nod, the two of you making your way to the door swiftly and gently, slowly opening it back up again.

However you sensed a figure emerging in the hallway so you let the door close just slightly, leaving a mere crack so the two of you could hear through the crack, since the door seems to be soundproof.


	11. CH10: The Stealth Task, Part 2

*****CAUTION: This chapter contains mention/description of rape and physical abuse on a minor, in the last section of the chapter. If you are sensitive to the topic you have been pre-warned*****

 **A/N: Hey guys! I did say I was going to post this up after my Finals ^^. I hope this is a nice end to your semester, or maybe you're still in school, I don't know. Either way, I'M done, thank god! I'm certainly burned out and ready for this year to be over, but now to get ready for the fall .. Oh boy.**

 **Well, this continues on with what was going on in the previous chapter. At this point I only have up to chapter 11 done, chapter 12 currently being written, so I may or may not post anymore of this story for a while. I don't know. I may write some more, but we'll see how it goes. I decided to put this into 2 parts so I don't have to come up with another title. I'm lazy XD. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's just a wrap up of the events that transpired. Since I'm working on writing the upcoming chapters, maybe you guys have some ideas of where this story should go. If not I'll just start writing blah, but heck some direction is always nice. I know Violet will start roaming around Unova some more with N following her, but should the story just be about them at that point? Maybe… perhaps, or I can do something different. I'm not sure yet. Right now I'm just trying to get back into the mood of writing this story, since I'm running out of chapters to write and I AM in a pokemon writing mood. Maybe I should have some battles? Maybe I'll have the Shadow Triad show up X3. We'll see. I still don't know.**

 **Regardless, here's the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. We're at the double digits now, sweet! You guys enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think, please.**

! #$%^ &*()

Sora, upon separation, has been searching high and low for any signs of potential prisoners. He decided that the best place to start would be some sort of security control room, for if he managed to find that room as well he could subdue the guards and give everyone more time. He used the skills he learned from not only his grandfather, but his mother as well to sneak around the base, undetected. However, he could sense on the third lower floor he walked down that there were others like himself, though much weaker. He didn't want to run into them at all, so he continued up roaming, walking up and down stairs, trying to find what he was looking for.

After some searching, and evasion of Plasma grunts and agents walking about in the middle of the night, he came upon a door labeled _'DO NOT ENTER'_ , and above the sign _'CONTROL ROOM'_. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, gently putting his hand upon the door. He sensed with the little aura energy that he has that there was only two men in the room. They were both sitting at chairs. Slowly, carefully, Sora opened the door, just enough for his body to squeeze through, and he swiftly snuck inside. Once inside he stood in the shadows, looking at the cameras. He saw on the far right the cameras starting to malfunction, but luckily these idiots haven't caught on to Violet's movements yet.

With a smirk he swiftly snuck up on the duo, knocking them both out in an instant with two fingers pressed into the side of their necks, in the right pressure point to make them go unconscious and not kill them, grabbing their bodies as they fell and gently placed them onto the ground. Then he walked over to the door, closing it so it wouldn't look like he had snuck inside, and walked over to the screens.

He glanced at the screens, searching for the information that he needed. Pressing a button, going through other cameras throughout the vast facility and all over the island, he saw exactly where the held Plasma members were. About six to a room, twelve small rooms full. Two held women, the others men, some sitting and sleeping while others were pacing nervously, as if they were waiting for some sort of punishment. Sora noticed with a curious gaze one of those sage fellas, for he wore a red assortment of elegant robes as if he were at some renaissance festival. It was sickening. He thought for a moment before realizing that particular sage must be Giallo, the one who broke out of jail. He seemed to be making his way to the prison cells, though he doubted they called those tight, cramped room cells.

"I guess some surprise is in order," he mumbled under his breath, sending out his xatu to his side. "Elli. Tell Violet-sama and Poi that I'll be starting a distraction. This place is tightly packed with grunts. We may not be able to get out easily, but we need to try. Then teleport outside the facility and keep an eye out for any runners. Call the frillish over once the prisoners run out of the facility. Meet us on the island, but make sure you're undetected."

The xatu squawked once, flapping her wings upward as her eyes glowed ominously. The moment the message was telepathically sent out Elli disappeared out of sight, leaving Sora to turn back to the monitors as a devious smirk appeared on his face. He pulled out a tiny black flash drive with the logo of a crimson red 'R' on the top, inserting the flash drive into a port, far under the control panel table so it wouldn't be noticed for a while.

In an instant the cameras began to spazz, static appearing in every single screen, corrupting the recordings. Then the screens went completely black for a couple of seconds, leaving Sora in the dark, before a download screen appeared in the very center.

First 1%... 5%... 28%...

Sora sighed, scratching the back of his head. The things he does for family sometimes, but then again… life could certainly be worse. He didn't have to be raised with a family, trained in the arts of the ninja, learn about stealth, but also decide if he would listen to his father's teachings and ways or his mother's. He can never make them happy, it seems. But… he's loved and he's seen a lot of orphans. No one joins a team without a good reason, and it's never a good one. Usually, it's a last resort or they've failed at making it out in the world on their own and figured a team would be the best solution. Some want the company, others have been thrown out by their family and have nowhere to go. Compared to a lot of other teams, Team Rocket actually is a rather good team. While some get their hands dirty, others don't need to so they can advance in the ranks. You have even made it easier for newcomers and have given a way out for older members to leave the team, owing nothing back. New identities, new names, a new life. All because of you…

… And that's why no one would like it if you left, disappeared. He can see the regret in your eyes when you give orders, take charge. It's like you were made to be a leader, a boss… a madrina, but you don't want the job. He's heard the stories of how your father completely turned his back on the team, but your grandfather also didn't want to become the next head. The job was thrust onto his shoulders without warning. And your great grandmother, bless her soul, was forced into a life of shame and submission, eventually rising in power in the underground as a mob boss, creating Team Rocket. And through it all… his family has always been there. He couldn't help but feel regret for going against you like this, for being an official Rocket member without your approval. You never care, but… he does. He swore on his twentieth birthday that he would always stay by your side. How can he do that when you're not even there with him?

He glanced up, seeing the download screen reach 89%. 92%... 99%... 100%.

He took out the flash drive and placed it into his pocket, quickly turning and walking to the door. The alarms will end up going off in a few moments, but if he's quick he can make it to the cells before the alarms start blaring.

)(*&^%$# !

Spirit groaned as he crawled through the air ducts, Vixpi scurrying behind him. "Try to stop using your claws," he spoke over his shoulder. "You're making too much noise."

"S-sorry!" she exclaimed, yelping as she slid on the slippery ground, but, after finding her center, she quickly scurried forward and rushed to meet up with the black furred canine, his body glowing ominously in a light blue hue, illuminating the darkness. She didn't want to leave his side, not just because she's scared of the dark, but because, well… he's her papa.

Spirit's ears twitched as he sensed the presence of many restless, frantic energies off to the right, taking a right turn when the pipes split up, Vixpi curiously following the umbreon. He found himself stopping, the vulpix letting out a surprised yelp as she fell backward onto her behind, blue eyes peering through an opening below his feet as he looked into the unlit room. He could see some pokeballs, some great and ultra balls as well, and even a few Plasma created pokeballs, upon shelves and in vast containers. "I think this is the perfect spot," he spoke, Vixpi giggling excitedly. She gasped as Spirit used the move swift, little yellow stars striking two sides of the grate that covered the hole at the top of the celling, the grate swinging open, but not falling to the ground.

"Okay Poi-sama. You may come out," he spoke, the venomoth , who was actually a few levels below him, but still a mighty strong pokemon flew out of the pokeball tied around the umbreon's neck, fluttering into the room that was still unlit. The three never planned on turning on the lights, for fear that the thin light coming from underneath the door would alert someone of their movements, but instead the venomoth flew around the room, using the move gust to gently push some crates stacked on top of one another to the hole, Spirit jumping through as Vixpi fell out of the hole, yelping as she fell. The umbreon caught her with his mouth before leaping from the crates, landing on a stack of clothing by the wall before jumping to the ground.

The moment he touched the ground he let go of the shiny vulpix, who happily giggled with glee. "What now?!"

"First, silence is key," Poi spoke, Vixpi yelping at his calm, yet stern voice and clamped her mouth closed, the venomoth turning to the shiny umbreon, "and second, we will need some bags."

"I see some over there," Spirit spoke, the venomoth flying over to a stack of burlap sacks in the corner of the room, Spirit also rushing over with silent footprints to grab a bag, the two of them dragging one per each to the center of the room, opening the tops of the bags while they laid flat on the ground.

"Let's start," Poi decided to say, flying up to the high reaching pokeballs, tossing them down onto the ground where the open bags were. Vixpi gasped, watching how fast Spirit and Poi worked, Spirit jumping up onto a shelf and tossing pokeballs into the bags, only leaving a small few, for he could tell that those pokemon did not want to leave the facility.

"I-I'll help!" Vixpi exclaimed, managing to get onto the second level of a shelf, throwing pokeballs down by trying to fit them into her mouth like Spirit did, but instead, since her mouth was so tiny and her paws may scratch up the pokeballs, she instead started using her tails, curling her hot tails around the balls before throwing them into the bags below.

"Good job. Smart move," Spirit spoke from the other side of the room, Vixpi giggling and blushing happily. She may still be a pup, but she can be productive!

The three of them worked as quickly as they could, though Vixpi worked five times slower than the other two pokemon, they were at least working diligently. Spirit just hoped this was the only room for pokeballs, confiscated balls from other trainers, he sensed. While Spirit and Poi knew which balls should be thrown into the bags, Vixpi aimlessly threw pokeballs into the bags until Poi swooped down, catching a Plasma regulated pokeball, placing it back onto the shelf. "Not every pokemon wants to escape," Poi told her. "Listen to the feelings of each pokemon in their confinement. Don't you worry child. You'll learn to understand your fellow pokemon simply by sensing their emotions through a pokeball."

"Oh… O-okay sir," she blushed at her little mistake, glancing at Spirit who gave her a crooked smirk before going back to work.

The three of them managed to fill up three bags full of pokeballs, Poi flying up and tying the tops with his psychic energy. There was one bag left open, a fourth bag, and they managed to get to the back of the room when Nina appeared. "I was told by Elli that your master, Sora, will be creating a diversion in just a couple of minutes. Spirit, Violet said that she will be doing the same, but seeing as Sora will be starting first I bet you she'll be making her way out of the facility. Two targets, the two women, have been brought to the island, but one still remains. I will be sending the snatched pokeballs to the rendezvous point and then send the three of you there as well."

"I would rather –"

"The mistress has almost everyone on the team with her," Nina decided to tell the worried umbreon, "and you should, we should, keep an eye on Vixpi. Luckily no one has noticed us," the garevoir continued, "so we won't have to worry about anyone appearing."

"True… Then Poi and I will keep guard over the pokeballs until the humans get back," he decided to say, jumping up onto the high point of a shelf, noticing only one pokeball in a sealed container on the shelf, as if it was a precious item that should be safeguarded. Poi used gust, breaking the lock and freeing the lid, everyone in the room realizing that this pokeball holds a legendary. "… We should bring this as well. I doubt a legendary wishes to be stuck in a pokeball," Spirit snorted, dropping the pokeball into the open sack. "Send all four of these bags to the island. Then come back and bring us there."

"Yes Spirit," Nina spoke, disappearing and leaving the three pokemon in the dark before they two disappeared out of sight.

! #$%^&*()

"My lord, what shall we do with the unwilling grunts?"

"We will be using their pokemon and they will be kept in their confinements until they comply," a rough voice of an older man spoke, your eyes narrowing as your ear was pressed against the door, making sure your eyes weren't seen into the hallway, but at closes enough that you were hearing the conversation. "… How is Project G and F going?"

"Project G is underway. Project F, I hear, will take some time. Dr. Colress may have a brilliant idea to control pokemon, but it will take him another year to reach any progress."

"I see… then inform me when Project F reaches progress. And also," the voice snorted in disgust, "turn up the heat. It's cold in here."

"Yes my lord," the other, younger male spoke, their voices being drowned out as they reached the end of the hallway, taking a turn and disappearing from view.

You sighed, quietly, glad you weren't caught yet. They must be really stupid or believe their 'secure' building cannot be broken into. If there's something you love, it's a challenge. You counted slowly to fifteen in your head before turning to Orion, who gave you a nod, but before you walked out you heard a voice in your head. _'Mistress. I have brought Spirit, Vixpi, and Poi to the rendezvous point along with the two human women. They have collected three large full bags of pokeballs and half a bag, the fourth bag containing the legendary. We do not know who it is, but Spirit says that the aura is vaguely familiar.'_

' _I see,'_ you thought in your mind, Orion giving you a curious glance until realizing you were probably communicating silently to Nina.

' _I was told by Elli that Master Sora has disabled the security cameras,'_ Nina continued in your mind, _'and is making his way to where the prisoners are. He also spotted the sage that had escaped, but Master Sora is not sure if he'll apprehend him. You probably only have a minute left before the escapees create a distraction.'_

' _Got it. We'll be quick. Thank you Nina,'_ you thought in your mind, knowing your gardevoir could plainly hear you. _'Stand by then. If Sora is already creating a distraction I may just forget about making one myself, but I may use Blaze to fly off, probably not. If they haven't caught on that we're here I doubt they've noticed the psychic energies running rampant.'_

' _Yes Violet,'_ she responded and you turned to Orion.

"We barely have a minute before Sora makes a mess," you told the shiny greninja, "so let's be quick. The security cameras have been disabled. We just need to avoid detection from anyone walking about."

"Yes sensei," Orion answered back, but just for a safety precaution you slipped your hood back on your head, slipping out of the room into the hallway with Orion jumping beside you. You rushed to the end of the hallway to a large, locked door. You used your lock picking skills to open the door, Orion using smokescreen before you ordered him to into the room. If this boy is the 'king' then there could be cameras set up or voice recordings, even if Sora took care of the vast facility. Or at least that's what you'd do. They could just be stupid.

You heard harsh coughing as you slipped inside, letting the door close behind you. Orion jumped in front of you, but through the smokescreen you could hear someone in the far off corner. "S-stay away, please!" you heard a young male voice speak in fright. "I-I can't… can't take this, please! –"

"Calm down," you snorted through the smoke, ushering for Orion to jump forward towards the boy. You looked for a light, finding a half melted candle in a candleholder, holding it to your face and pulling out your small lighter, lighting the top of the candle so you could see into the room, but not turn on the lights. "I'm not here to harm – Oh my gods," you realized, your eyes wide in slight shock.

Orion also seemed as disgusted as you felt as you saw a naked pale boy, bruises and cuts all over his body. His face was stained with tears, the aftermath of whatever had transpired here just a minute ago, you'll assume it was a few moments ago at least, stained the sheets he was laying on along with a smell lingering in the air. You didn't fully recognize the putrid smell due to the smokescreen, but now that you could see with your very own eyes you felt disgust in the pit of your gut.

There's one thing you hate with a passion is any sign of abuse, both physically and sexually. You will have to be delicate with this current situation, but you also had to remember that this boy is an enemy, in a way. You have heard that he truly believes in what he fights for, but you cannot allow humans and pokemon to be separated. Yet right now, that doesn't matter. You need to help this boy out. "… I'm not here on behalf of whoever just… did this," you decided to say, your eyes on him, but seeing his fear in his blue eyes your gaze began to look around the room, searching for a closet for maybe clothing for the boy.

Noticing a dresser you made your way over to the dresser; Orion standing in the middle of the room, both guarding you if the boy decided to make a move and to stand guard in case the door suddenly swung open. "Your sisters, Anthea and Concordia, told me that you were here," you told him, "and I'm here to help you. They refuse to leave if you don't come with them… Are you alright?" you had to ask, now turning to him after having opened the dresser, not finding an article of clothing, but you did see blankets. That's about it. "Are you sick? Hungry? Can you stand?"

Your voice softened as you tried to comfort the boy, in a way, but you couldn't spend too much time on this. You needed to get him out of here, regardless if he agrees, but you have more decency then letting him run around naked. You set your bag down on a table, pulling out some spare clothes that you hoped would fit the much taller, but slender boy.

You could see the hurt in his eyes as he turned away, but then Orion jumped forward for he probably heard that this boy can talk to pokemon. "Don't you worry," he told the green haired young man. "Violet is not here to hurt you and neither am I. We are here to take you away from this place," he continued, giving you time to fish out all of the extra baggy clothing you could find, "and we will take you regardless of your feelings… but seeing as you are being abused in such a disgusting manner," he pouted, "I will not leave you alone in such a horrible place."

"I-I…" he sat up, grimacing at the soreness, attempting to hold back his tears. "Y-you don't… have to help me –"

"We shall," Orion snorted, jumping to the boy and giving him a meek smile. "If there's something we both cannot stand is abuse and neglect. I will not stand to see others harmed in horrible ways, especially if they are defenseless, and my friend would agree with me."

"… Friend? –"

"He means me," you spoke, tossing a pair of a size larger pants and a baggy tee shirt to the boy, the clothing falling onto the mattress he was on top of. "Put those clothes on, unless you want to run around naked," you told him, "and I'm sorry if they don't fit."

"I-it's alright," he responded, slowly slipping on the clothing. You would have helped him, but you could tell he didn't want to be touched, especially by another human. So you patiently waited, your gaze falling onto Orion, who looked at you with concern and you nodded your head.

"… What is better," you spoke to your greninja as you waited for the boy to finish while you stood on the other side of the room, "Orion, using Blaze or Nina?"

"I believe an alarm has already gone off," Orion told you, maybe hearing something underneath his feet floors below the one you were on. "Unless they notice the girls are gone, we should be safe until they get their security cameras working again."

"Then Nina," you responded, the boy's head looking up and staring at you in shock, but you ignored it as your eyes were staring into the red glow of the greninja.

"Yes, unless you wish to create chaos," Orion spoke, making you smirk.

"Not yet," you told him, turning to the boy as he slowly stood to his feet, looking at you with obvious uncertainly.

"Y-you… you can understand pokemon," he bluntly commented, causing you to snort.

"I know who you are, N," you decided to say, the mention of his name making him look at you with a sad expression, "and when it comes to those who understand pokemon, we need to stick together. There is understanding their feelings and understanding their speech. I can explain more later," you huffed, striding over to him, but stopping so he wouldn't feel uncomfortable beside Orion, "but first we need to make our way out of here. So… will you willingly come?"

"I don't even know your name or who you are," he frowned, making you smile meekly.

"The name is Violet. I've been hired by a name named Rood to help you and your sisters escape this place. That is all you need to know, for now," you told him, holding out your hand to him. "… So? Are you coming?"

He flinched, his nervous gaze turning to your greninja. Orion nodded his head in an encouraging manner, the young man placing his hand into your own, your fingers wrapping around his hand to hold onto him tightly. "Orion –"

"Got it," he smirked, jumping up and throwing a few dark pulses around the room, the boy letting out a yelp, but you pulled him close, noticing the boy was probably blushing, now.

"Take us away, Nina," you spoke aloud, feeling your body teleporting away from the scene of the crime, Orion's body disappearing along with you. N was brought with the two of you to the rendezvous point and you hoped Orion's little explosion will be enough to get Plasma's attention, perhaps furthering their distress.

However, now you needed to figure out Project G and F. What are they? Why are they important? Project F may reach some sort of advancement in a year, but Project G is 'coming along smoothly', you guessed. That means you'll have to figure out what that project is all about… and hopefully you won't be noticed or caught. That would certainly cause problems, especially if anyone else gets noticed or caught. You just hoped Sora will get to the island swiftly, but in the meantime an explanation may be in order once you take in your surroundings and the current situation.


	12. CH11: The Underwater Escape

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Or anyone reading this ^^'. Well, school is finally over for me and oddly enough I've been writing this story recently, for the past week since I left school for the summer. My friend and I are still planning our trip, but we won't be leaving till May 30** **th** **so I'll still be in town till then. So far, I wrote up to chapter 17, writing 18, and I'm rather proud how much of this story I've been writing recently. I haven't gotten bored with the story yet and I have a lot of ideas for the future. It's always hard to get the story going, though. If I keep writing this story, at the speed the characters are flowing from chapter to chapter, probably I'll have to make a second part. Not yet, though, but keep a heads up for that update =3. Still getting ready for Fall semester, but that's a while away. If you guys are still engulfed in finals and school then GOOD LUCK and for everyone else I hope you got good grades or enjoying your summer vacation. And now… ENJOY!**

! #$%^ &*()

N was shocked as a woman, a much shorter woman then he, suddenly grabbed him close and sent the two of them to a place he hasn't seen before. It was a small patch of land, he noticed, surrounded by water, with only a few grass and a couple of trees, another tree having fallen over into the water. He turned and saw her crystal blue eyes looking around, taking in the scene, keeping a tight hold on him, and making him blush madly. He hasn't been this close to a person, at least in a nice way, since Black and White came into his life. But now he wasn't sure what to do. He still is unsure.

Once Nina completely teleported you onto the small patch of land you glanced at the boy, noticing he was blushing and the fact that not only were you holding him tightly, but he was pressing against your chest. You quickly let him go, realizing he must be uncomfortable, but also that he was touching your chest! "Sorry for holding you so tightly," you spoke to him, holding him at arms' length so he wouldn't fall into the dirt, "but if I didn't do that the teleportation could have sent you somewhere else. It sometimes happens," you chuckled nervously, now carefully letting him go. You glanced at him before sighing deeply, pushing back your hood so your wet hair was now showing. Geeze… after this you want a nice bath or a long hot shower. "… Are you hurt?"

"N-no," he meekly responded, but you snorted and shook your head.

"You sure? Can you move? It may take a long time to reach our destinations," you told him and his gaze went down to his feet, wincing in pain at something that was probably upsetting him around his ribs. He did look sore there. He'll need to see a doctor at some point, at least a nurse for a checkup, just to be safe.

"I-I'm fine… but it would be nice to have shoes," he decided to say and you noticed that, yes, he didn't have shoes on, his feet submerged into the mud.

You couldn't help but smirk at this development, but you could tell this wasn't the time to be making jokes. You sensed that he was too unstable for any of your insensitive teasing. "Come on. I'll make sure to get you shoes at some point, but for now just follow me," you told him, walking out of the mud onto the dirt, walking over a hump that led to the place Sora and yourself had been just earlier, seeing everyone gathered.

You didn't flinch when a woman with pink hair ran to the boy, hugging him tightly. "Oh N! Thank goodness you're safe! –"

"He'll need some medical attention at some point," you told the woman, bluntly, "and you shouldn't be rough with him. Anthea, I'd also like to remind you that even though I took you away from the facility, you're still prisoners. However," you turned to Concordia who was now making her way to the three of you, not looking happy at your words, "I don't plan on tying you up or anything. Just your cooperation."

"W-we understand this, ma'am –"

"The name is Violet. You don't need to be formal," you smiled meekly to her. "… We can discuss the details later, but right now, Aura," you spoke, your lucario flying out of her friend ball to look at you seriously, the three siblings staring at the sight in shock, probably not expecting a pokemon to just fly out of a pokeball like that, "keep an eye on the three. Let them reunite and chat while we organize ourselves."

"Yes Violet," she nodded, walking over to the three and staring at them, giving you a curious look as she must also sense the distress and uncertainty they shared.

"Your suspicions are probably correct," you spoke bitterly, the lucario nodding to you.

"Rape. Abuse. I don't like that," she pouted and you walked away, leaving Aura with the three in case they tried to make a break for it.

You noticed Orion jumping to the top of the hill, noticing the three, and standing with them along with Aura while you made your way to Spirit, Nina, Vixpi, and Poi. "Hello," you smiled, noticing the four tied sack bags. "… You did well, I'm guessing."

"We only could get into one room," Spirit snorted, turning to Poi who gave him a nod as he flapped his grand wings, hovering over beside him, but at your eye level, "but we took almost all of the pokeballs. We left the ones whom we sensed wanted to stay with their trainers."

"I see," your responded, letting out a tired sigh. "At least you did that –"

"What are you planning to do with these pokeballs you've **stolen**?" Concordia spoke, her arms crossed over her chest as she made her way to you, glaring at you while you sighed, turning towards her.

" _Aren't you suspicious~?_ " you smirked rather crudely before groaning and scratching the back of your head. "I didn't steal these pokemon for profit, if that's what you're thinking. I'll be releasing them back into the wild or help them find their previous trainers," you told the girl, turning to her fully once you saw that the other two were making their way towards you, suspicion on their faces, "but I'm letting them choose."

"Why would you do something like that?" Anthea asked, for you could tell N just wanted to stay quiet and take in the situation. He also seemed very tired and unresponsive, for the most part. That's not a good sign. "Are you with us? With Team Plasma? –"

"Hell no!" you couldn't help but laugh lightly, Orion, Aura, and Nina snickering while Spirit couldn't help but chuckle at the thought as well. You smirked, holding up your arm so Poi could perch on your shoulder, since he seems to be getting tired as well. "If I were to _ever~_ join a team it certainly wouldn't be Plasma. No. This is just what I do," you shrugged, glancing over to your friends with a light smile on your face. "Right? Or am I wrong?"

"We steal away trapped pokemon like this every time," Spirit spoke even though he knew the humans couldn't understand him, but the approving look on their faces at least told the two women that you were right, though N could hear what your shiny umbreon said in full earnest.

"Whenever I do a favor like this or just notice criminal activity, I try to steal back the pokemon that have obviously been stolen. However, instead of giving the pokeballs to the police I usually just release the pokemon," you told them, shrugging your shoulders, "and if they wish to stay with me that's fine, but usually they go off on their own or they want my help to find their old trainer, which I'm glad to do. I do brief them on what happened. Most of the time a pokemon doesn't know what's going on. It's like kidnapping a child," you decided to say. "They don't know what's happening unless someone tells them, and a human pokenapper usually doesn't care to tell a pokemon what's going on.

"Anyways," you sighed, turning to your gardevoir, "Nina, could you tell me the current situation?"

"Sora is riding upon Crush's back," she told you, "under the water so he wouldn't be detected, making his way to the island. I see frillish helping grunts leave the facility, but I can also see grunts trying to swim away once they realize that the frillish are bringing them straight to the police. Torpedo and his girlfriend are rounding up the grunts that are fleeing and Orange is there on the mainland, his blastoise throwing some of the fleeing grunts onto the land or keeping them from running away."

"Squirt huh?" you raised an eyebrow, a smirk on your face. "It's been a while since I last saw him."

"Indeed. Elli is –"

"Right here," the xatu spoke as she appeared out of her teleportation, the two psychics smiling to each other before Elli looked to you. "What's the plan, Violet-sama?"

"Plan? Oh. Why? Should I get on with it?" you asked her, making Elli roll her eyes.

"Yes, yes you should. Sora would like it if you were already leaving before he appeared."

"Okay," you groaned at the thought. "I-I guess I can get on with it –"

"Mum! Mumm!" you heard Vixpi cry out, jumping upward and you caught her, giving her a curious look. "I did good, right?!"

"Yes you did," you smiled, turning to Spirit with an unsure look, "right?"

"Yes Vixpi was admirable," the umbreon spoke to you. "She even managed to grab the pokeballs with her tails."

" _Interesting~_ " you grinned, turning to the vulpix. "Good job Vixpi. We'll have to have some sort of celebration for your first successful steal."

"Goodie!" she giggled happily, jumping back down to nuzzle Spirit affectionately, the umbreon groaning at the feeling while the other pokemon snickered, the humans smiling at the sight even if they didn't quite understand what the vulpix was excited about.

However you were already moving on to the next stage, pulling out a pair of tiny flutes. You put them in your mouth, putting one finger on one hole and two fingers on the other flute, blowing air into the pipes. One was completely silent, to a mere human, while the other let out a soft whistle into the night. Then you heard a low breath being heard and everyone turned to see a wailord emerging out of the water, looking down on all of you with a simple gaze. " _You called, champion~?_ " you heard the wailord speak and you nodded.

"Yes. If you could, may we use you to transport ourselves to the mainland? We'd like to completely leave the detection of the police and the Plasmas."

" _Yes~~_. You may step into my mouth and I shall bring you all to the next destination," he spoke, opening his large, gapping mouth, making you smile lightly at the wailord's cooperation.

"What is this pokemon?" Anthea asked, gasping at its vast size, probably wondering how it managed to wander into a fresh water route.

"It's a wailord, from Hoenn. Mike here was raised by me. Wailords are hard to find, even in its native home of Hoenn. So from a wailmer I evolved Mike to help me out. It was a compromise made for his help," you shrugged to the woman as you shifted, unclipping your pokeballs from your belt. "Mike wanted to evolve and I offered to help him out in exchange for his help in Hoenn. Now we hold a compromise and I don't really use him as a teammate anymore. He prefers to be out in the oceans," you smiled, turning to Spirit.

"You think Mike will be able to manage?" Spirit asked and you nodded your head.

"He said he'd help with this. He talked to Torpedo," you told the umbreon, holding up your pokeballs. "Aura, Orion, and Vixpi come back," you ordered, sending the lucario, shiny greninja, and shiny vulpix back into the friend and pokeballs. You quickly clipped the shrunk down pokeballs onto your belt before untying the pokeball from around Spirit's neck, sending Poi back into his pokeball as well. "Nina, when you're ready come join us."

"Yes ma'am," she agreed, using her psychic energy to carry three of the bags into the wailord's mouth, the last bag being slung over your shoulder while Spirit glanced at the humans with narrowed eyes.

"… If you don't want to cause trouble I suggest you get moving," Spirit snorted, glaring as the humans looked down at him.

N was the one to respond. "Why do you follow such a woman? –"

"Violet?" Spirit asked, turning to you before looking annoyed at the very tall human. "She's like a sister to me. She raised me when I had nowhere to go. If it hadn't been for her, I would be dead," he snorted in anger, "… and while she can certainly understand me, that's not why we have a close bond. Now once again, if you don't want to cause trouble, _Plasma boy~_ , herd your sisters into Mike's mouth before I use an attack. We're all **very** tired here and I want to get this going."

N frowned at the serious look on the umbreon's face, but then turned to his sisters as they waited for a response to the umbreon's snarling. "He would like for us to follow what the woman says."

"Of course the poor creature would think that," Anthea pouted. "He's used to following orders all his life. He knows nothing else, but we did promise so we could all leave the facility that we'd corporate."

As the three walked to the wailord Spirit snorted, getting the boy's attention. "Like this kid is any different," he grumbled, not expecting the boy to have really heard his mumbling, but he quickly rushed to you once the humans were inside and you waited for Nina to come inside, indicating that Sora told Elli to tell Nina to you to get going.

"Let's go Mike!" you called out, the wailord letting out a wail as he closed his mouth, the world around them going dark, as he moved back into the water and began to sink down, down and down into the watery depths, keeping the inside of his mouth damp, but filled with breathable air.

)(*&^%$# !

You sighed deeply as you sat down on Mike's tongue, Spirit doing the same. This isn't the first time you've ridden inside of Mike, but it'll take a while to adjust to the complete darkness. However Spirit's light blue markings glowed in the darkness, so it wasn't too dark. You bet, though, that the humans can barely see a thing. They're probably frightened, confused, which is quite understandable.

You didn't ignore what Team Plasma is all about. You listened to media coverage and what your double agents told you. You know that these three firmly believe that pokemon and people should be separated, but the mere thought made you sick to your stomach. It made you remember a past you wouldn't want to experience again, a past where people hated pokemon and visa versa. Where they killed one another in cold blood, never working together or trying to reach compromises. A barbaric time, is what people would say, but then again you spent a lifetime there. Sometimes you wish you were back there. You built up an empire, a home, all on your own, and now you're back to square one. There you could be anything and you pushed yourself to your limits. Here… you don't know. You're just kind of stuck, unsure of what you should do with yourself anymore. You could die tomorrow or today. You could live for years or only for a few more days. You don't know when you'll die… but perhaps… you should start looking to a future. Maybe not your own future, one that may be cut short for all you know, but the lives of others, like you always try to do.

You were expecting the humans to at least ask you their questions now, but they mumbled to themselves, talking about you, discussing what they need to do from here, as if you weren't hearing them at all. Well you clearly could, but you didn't care to utter a word. Instead, your head turned to Nina, who was holding out her hands, communicating with Elli. "… What's going on?" you had to ask, the gardevoir sighing as she put her hands down and turned to you.

"Sora told us that he'll find a good point to stop at. He's making sure we're not being followed, but after diving into the ocean I doubt anyone has taken notice of where we are. Elli has been sent to her pokeball, by the way, and I told Sora in his mind that you have Poi. It'll probably take a few hours to reach any destination."

"Hours huh?" you thought aloud, turning to Spirit who looked as disgruntled as you. "Hours…"

"… We're going to have to sleep at some point."

"I can stay up, I guess," you told him and he pouted.

"But Violet, not that I'm saying you're weak or anything, but to keep your energy up you'll have to rest."

"… Nah," you smirked at him before snapping your fingers, turning to Nina. "Where are we going exactly?"

"Since we are around Route 18, Mike is making his way to Castelia City –"

"No, no," you shook your head. "Castelia City is the last place we want to head towards right now. It may be close, but it's probably chaotic."

"Then where?" Nina pouted. "According to Mike, we've already past the piers."

"… To the west pokemon can easily leave the region, if they wish," you began, deep in thought as you thought about the map of Unova in your head. "If these pokemon wish to leave entirely, we should probably make that happen. Going to, say, Castelia or even Nacrene or the Desert Resort won't accommodate all wild pokemon… So," you turned to Nina, "how about we head west to the Driftveil Drawbridge, to the mountains. I think up the route and past the drawbridge we can have Mike stop. I doubt he can move any further up north. Then we can start wandering about and regroup."

"Yes ma'am," she nodded, closing her eyes and communicating to Mike before you turned to Spirit.

"What do you think of that?"

"Considering what I've heard, yes I think that's the best decision," Spirit nodded before pouting, "but we'll have a large cave called Mistralton Cave in our way, if we want to make it to Mistralton City and –"

"It won't matter at that point," you smirked slyly at him. "First we need to find a place to talk with all these pokemon. Then after that, we can organize ourselves. Sora will probably catch up with us. Considering the distance, we should be there by the afternoon, the next day. Meaning we need to eat."

Luckily while pokemon are in their pokeballs they don't need to eat all the time, at least once a day, three if food is scarce. However those outside of their pokeballs, and humans for that matter, need to eat and drink water. You sighed as you took your strap off of your shoulder, placing the bag in front of you and you flipped open the top of your messenger bag. You began to rummage through your belongings, seeing what you had to spare. "Good thing I snatched extra food earlier," you mumbled, pulling items out of your bag and setting them to the side. "We certainly have enough for two pokemon and four humans for two days, if it takes that long. Water, we should drink sparingly. I believe… we'll have to use my first aid kit as well," you spoke aloud, mainly just talking to Spirit, as you took out four glow sticks from the bottom of your bag, shoving almost everything else back into your bag.

The wailord's mouth began to illuminate dimly as you snapped the four glow sticks, two of them yellow, one green, and one pink in color. You wrapped the pink stick around your wrist, for that glow stick was to go around your wrist, the green one as well, though the two yellow ones were just thick glow sticks to use for emergencies, like this. You know that they won't last the entire trip, but you figured some light was in order. You stood to your feet, Nina snatching your bag away, looking through your items curiously, while Spirit walked beside you as you held the first aid kit, the three glow sticks on top of the kit, and a small bag of food along with a bottle of water. "I know you may hate me or something, but you're my responsibility. So I hope you accept this," you told them, handing the blonde the items in your hands.

"Thank you?" Concordia spoke and you gave her a meek smile before turning to the other two.

"I may have given you some space up to this point, but I think we need to discuss what's going on."

"You kidnapped us away from our father to give us to the authorities. Sage Rood may have helped raise us, especially Concordia and myself, but that doesn't mean we like this idea at all –"

"Rood snitched just so he could ensure your safety," you spat back to Anthea, narrowing her eyes at her before looking to Concordia as well. "I'm not some right hand of the law or something like that. I'm doing a friend of mine a favor. It's in my best interest as well to help you guys… Whatever you thought your Team Plasma kingdom was to be, it's not going to happen. Ghetsis has turned against you and your followers… but to be honest, that doesn't mean I'm turning you in," you told them, the girls looking at you suspiciously while the boy looked at you confused. "I hold a position of power, you see. We can make some sort of deal so you don't go to jail or prison.

"From what I've noticed," you sighed, crossing your arms over your chest while you thought about everything you've seen and experienced, "even showing that you're alive or where your whereabouts are will earn you trouble. My friend already has problems keeping track of your sages. I don't think you three have done anything wrong, however. Not in the image of the law. So you have no reason to be in jail, except for protective custody."

"Protection?" Concordia pouted. "We don't need protection –"

"More than half of your teammates have turned against you. According to my sources, N has turned over his power to Ghetsis, however I doubt that was something you wanted to do, was it boy?" you asked, the green haired boy's eyes widening at your question to him, but then his eyes softened, turning saddened and dull.

"Yes. You are right. I never wanted to sign the contracts my father put before me."

"… So the rumors are true," you pouted, shaking your head. "I just… to have family be so cruel," you sighed, deeply, before shaking your head, getting the horrible thoughts out of your head so you could move on, and turned to the women. "If N makes a statement of how he was forced to sign the contract, perhaps you'll gain more supporters. I may not agree with your opinions in the slightest of how our world should be, but I do agree with your non violent approach. Those grunts of yours that stole pokemon away from trainers, but also from their homes in the wild still work alongside Ghetsis, that is criminal behavior. I'm not condoning your ways, but a freedom of speech is something that Unova has into law. So simply speaking one's mind isn't against the law. I just want to make sure this doesn't become a horrible mess that is beyond fixing," you told them, turning to Spirit. "Right?"

"You care about this?" he asked and you shrugged your shoulders.

"I guess I kind of do."

"Huh… just because these kids have been abused. You care," he stated bluntly and you couldn't help but snort at him.

"It's not just that –"

"They are technically our enemies –"

"I think a non violent approach will benefit us, but if the situation turns hairy I won't be opposed to standing up for myself," you huffed at him, now looking at the humans in the eyes. "… What's with those looks?"

"You really can communicate with your pokemon," N stated, bluntly, a hopeful look seeming to cross his gaze while you gave him a curious one.

"Ah… yes, and not just my own pokemon as well. **All** pokemon… and why does this amaze you?" you raised an eyebrow, looking at him with a confused look. "Don't you know that there are a small percentage of humans that can communicate with pokemon? Actually understanding them, I mean. I know a bunch across the globe. The main reason is if a human is born among pokemon or raised alongside pokemon, usually in a forest or woodland setting… but anyways," you sighed, "I'm getting off track. According to Nina, the gardevoir over there, we have several hours till we stop. We'll probably reach land by the afternoon, but it may take a full day. So in the meantime we need to take care of ourselves. That is your breakfast," you told them, pointing to the food, "and I'll hand you guys some lunch later, and hopefully that'll be enough. Fix yourselves up, sleep, I don't care. Just, well, tell me if you need anything or have questions.

"But you're still my prisoners, in a way, so don't try anything funny," you huffed, turning and walking back to Nina while Spirit stepped away a few feet, eyeing the humans suspiciously while Anthea turned to Concordia.

"You sure about this girl? She is strict, but I think she's younger than us, am I right?"

"Maybe, but she's right. We're her prisoners."

"I don't think we really have a choice anymore," Anthea sighed, turning to N. "What do you think, N? What should we do?"

His eyes turned to you as you sat back down, Nina conversing with you some more. He watched as you smiled lightly to her, also looking nervous about the situation, and turned to his adoptive sisters. "I think we can trust this woman."

"N. Why?" Concordia pouted. "I don't think –"

"She's been honest to us this entire time. I can tell. Her pokemon aren't mean or shady either. Maybe rude, but with good intentions," he spoke, turning to his sisters. "She even gave us food and drink and light. I'm willing to trust her, for now. Her words seem earnest."

"Well… if you say so," Anthea sighed deeply, "but I will stay suspicious."

"Same here!" Concordia snorted, N watching as Spirit turned away, walking over to you and slumping down, his head now on your lap. The boy watched as you pulled out what looked to be a phone, pressing a set of buttons, reading whatever messages you must have gotten in the middle of the night.


	13. CH12: The Hostage Plans

**A/N: Hey guys! So sitting around all day is boring .. So I'm posting up a new chapter today, just because I can. This first scene is a dream, by the way. Kind of an… out of body experience. I don't know. I decided to write this in for dramatic effect ^^ and that the chapter would be boring otherwise. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far and I'll post more later! ENJOY!**

! #$%^ &*()

 _A deep pain stung your heart as you looked outward, feeling your bones ache as you stood on your feet. You stared down at your hands, seeing wrinkles, and you sighed deeply until you heard movement behind you and turned around. "You must be cold, my king," a lovely old woman with rusty red/brown wavy locks, her red hairs starting to turn gray as her baby blue eyes stared at the man in front of her, gleamed cheerfully as she wrapped a scarf around the old man's neck. "You shouldn't stand by the window."_

"… _Jewells, my love," he smiled, kissing the woman on the top of the hand before looking at her with a serious gaze, his bright lavender eyes staring deeply into her blue. "What do you think of my decision?"_

" _To keep your spirit here as your body moves on? I don't like it one bit!" she snorted in disgust. "Grey, stop thinking like this. You'll get yourself hurt. What would Violet say? She would be slapping you silly if she heard of what you are planning to do."_

"… _I want to keep my kingdom safe," he told her, smiling meekly to her before turning to look out to the fields and the lavish scenery beyond. "Not just the kingdom, the world. We have lived a long life and still… I don't want to leave this world without nothing. Threats and conspiracy are still around us. I will not leave you without someone to rely on. I am the Dragonheart," he spoke roughly, turning to look at her with a serious expression, "and another like myself will not rise for another thousand years. This kingdom is small and weak and new. We need some stability… You know my soul will stay loyal to you," he spoke, smiling to her happily. "We have fought a long and difficult road of life, my love. We have conquered many challenges, even saved the future and returned my debt to Violet. We should stop fighting now. I am ready to depart –"_

" _But you won't be coming with me to the afterlife!" she hissed. "Your soul will be here, as a pokemon! A dragon! I-I can't allow that!"_

" _Jewells –"_

" _I'm serious Grey! I can't lose you like this! I-I… I can't let you suffer," she bit her bottom lip, refusing to cry. He frowned at this, knowing deep down that his decision would upset her like this. "… First brother Wulfe is gone, now you will… I don't know if I can live on alone."_

" _You have our children," he smiled, "and our grandchildren as well. You will be sole ruler, yes, but if you do not want to rule you can always pick another to rule in your place. You can become the King's Mother. That's a thing, right?"_

" _T-true… I guess that's right," she sighed, "but I see problems in our kingdom's future. I'm not sure if I can live through these decisions without you."_

" _Jewells, you are the princess. I am the lowly shepherd boy," he chuckled, grabbing her hands and giving her knuckles light butterfly kisses. "You shouldn't be scared of the future. Embrace it. My time has come and soon yours will too, but we'll always be together. You believe that, right?"_

" _Yes… yes I do," she smiled lightly, happily, flipping her hand and grasping his own, a stern look on her face, "but make sure that your spirit doesn't go savage. I don't want any more problems then what we're dealing with."_

" _Yes dearie," he chuckled, happily, kissing the top of her forehead._

You gasped as you were suddenly woken up by the faint memory… or in this case a dream. You had one hand on your chest as you breathed deeply, your eyes looking around to remember where you are and what was going on.

That's right. You had rescued three children and now you are here in Mike's mouth. You glanced over, making sure the siblings were asleep, before you sniffled, your leg pressing up against your chest as you held back your sobbing. "Grey, you stupid idiot," you snarled under your breath, so lowly that you hoped no one could hear you. "You dumb ass… idiot."

"… Violet?" Spirit yawned, opening his eyes as you moved, getting your attention as you quickly brushed away your tears. "What did you dream about this time?"

"… Grey," you told him bluntly, making his pout. "He… did something horribly stupid. Everything makes sense now," you decided to say and he tilted his head to the side.

"Huh? How?"

Your head turned to the humans, your gaze noticing Nina was also sleeping, and you turned back to Spirit with a tired, yet disappointed look on your face. "I could see it and feel it. Grey wanted to rip his soul out of his body, and I bet you he succeeded. The Great Dragon… that's probably him," you pouted, shaking your head, "and he's a stupid, insensitive jerk. After everything, he did something horribly dumb. Instead of being laid to rest his spirit is stuck here as a pokemon until it rots away. Two thousand years… that's a long time."

"It is," Spirit pouted as well before giving you a meek smile, "but then this whole dream business and that icy legend you hear in your mind makes some sense, right?"

"Indeed, but that doesn't mean I like what's developing," you groaned, flopping back down, your head resting on your messenger bag. "Sorry for waking you," you smiled meekly, making the umbreon chuckle lightly.

"Don't frat Violet. I'm not the one with the memory induced dreams. Now how about we try sleeping some more?" he tried to reason with you, for he was tired, putting his head on your legs, your hand automatically running down his soft fur. "… You're not alone. You have me, right?"

"Right," you smiled, letting your eyes close as you fell back to sleep.

"… Don't leave me, please. Don't die."

"I'll try…" you yawned, "to not die, but no promises. It'll happen."

"Just not now," he spoke lowly, licking the top of your hand affectionately, noticing you were back to a light sleep. "… Please don't depart the living yet. Stay just for a moment longer."

N glanced over his shoulder slightly, keeping his movements small and minimal, looking at you and your umbreon before putting his head back down. Grey… Gray… where has he heard that name? How come you know this Gray person? And the Great Dragon. That's a legend, in the history books, but a real thing? Is that true?

He couldn't help but think that there is more to you then what you reveal. There was also a feeling he got when he looked at you, something he cannot ignore. Like… he can trust you, or is that because you can understand and hear the voices of pokemon like he can? He doesn't know, but honestly… he wants to understand more about you. And what does that umbreon mean you will be dying? Are you sick? You helped him. He should try to help you as well. If he can save you from dying early in your life… then maybe he should see if there is a cure for your sickness, but what would it be? Or maybe this umbreon said that because humans die quicker than pokemon do. Either way, N feels as if he overhead something he shouldn't. So he should just ignore what he heard and go back to sleep… but it was hard to. He didn't want to sleep. He wanted to know what was going on and stop being left in the dark like this. The unknown… not knowing or understanding what is really going on around him, behind his back.

)(*&^%$# !

You kept track of your watch, noticing that it has been about two, three days since Mike finally made a sound, alerting you that he has reached a safe destination. You stood up, Spirit standing up as well, while Nina gave you a nod, suddenly vanishing out of the wailord's mouth. "What's going on?" Anthea asked and you sighed, slipping on your fingerless gloves onto your hands absentmindedly.

"We've reached our safe point up stream. This is as far as Mike is going to be able to go for us, but from what Nina told me we are stopping on a shallow island close to the mountains and the forest." You threw up your hands, Orion and Aura coming out of their pokeballs, Poi popping out as well, and you gathered up the sacks of pokeballs, waiting patiently for Mike to surface before opening his large gapping mouth.

Once his mouth opened everyone stumbled out of their confines to the outside world, noticing the setting sun and the shallow island in the middle of a lake, far enough away that no one will notice that you are there. You noticed Sora had also arrived, waiting beside Nina while Poi flew faster, Nina smiling as she used her psychic energy to levitate the sack in your hands, everyone wandering over to the same spot. "… Well? Aren't you guys going to come out? Mike hasn't eaten in a while and won't mind swallowing you up," you joked, the three adopted siblings carefully stepping out of the wailord's mouth, but once they left his mouth the wailord let out a breath, the two girls yelping in surprise while the boy looked at the wailord curiously, but also with concern.

He reached up a gentle hand, patting the wailord's bottom lip, now that his mouth was closed. "Thank you for helping us, my friend."

"No problem, boy," Mike breathed, making a sound from the blowhole at the top of his body before a smile appeared on his face as you put your hand on his lower belly, looking the wailord the best you could straight in the eyes. "You call me anytime, Violet. I'll be in the vicinity of this land mass for a while. Just be near the ocean and I'll hear you."

"I think I can take it from here Mike. I'm grateful you decided to come help me. I figured these Unovians wouldn't be expecting a wailord to appear out of nowhere," you chuckled, patting him before leaning forward, giving him a hug. "Tell all your friends that if they need any help, they know who to turn to."

"Of course… If you need to dive into the deep waters don't be afraid to call for me. We're family, right?"

"Of course we're family," you chuckled, patting the wailord on the side of the face before moving away, getting a better look at him as you stared up with a content grin on your face. "No matter if you want to return to your homes or stay with me, you'll always be family, 'kay?"

"Great," Mike chuckled, letting out one last wailord call before using his back fins to steer off of the edge of the island, his back fin making a big splash and soaking you in water.

You chuckled, shaking your arms and head like a wet dog before looking over at N, who groaned at being splashed as well. "Wasn't expecting that, were you?" you snickered at him, but you turned away from the direction Mike was swimming towards, N staring off as the wailord disappeared, diving back into the waters below. Meanwhile you walked back to the group, Anthea and Concordia looking at you in surprise because you were soaked to the bone while you turned to Sora. "So what exactly happened? Elli didn't tell us."

"I ran into some trouble and felt our mission would be compromised if I returned to our base," he told you, a pout on his face as a dark look glistened in his eyes. "I ran into some ninjas?"

"Ninjas?" you asked curiously, N now returning from his spot by the edge of the water, Anthea running up to him with a dry cloth in her hand. It's not like it would do the soaked boy any good, but he accepted her gesture anyways with a thankful smile on his face.

You figured Sora must not care about keeping his problem quiet, for you could tell that Concordia was plainly overhearing you while N was looking over curiously, Anthea maybe trying to look as if she's not hearing the details either. "They were ninjas, assassins, I could tell. My grandfather, I recall seeing those three at our family dojo years ago. Maybe you saw them as well. They are triplets, previously saying they were sent there for training by their master, but they went missing a couple of years ago," he told you, his eyes growing dark, "and are using our skills against us."

"… Triplets… you mean the boys that have different colored eyes? Red, blue, and green."

"Yes," he nodded. "Those three –"

"You confronted the Shadow Triad?" Anthea asked, a concerned look on her face, your head turning to her slightly before looking back to Sora with a serious gaze in your eyes.

"Did they pose a problem?" you had to ask and he shook his head.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. However, while I managed to put one of them unconscious the other two were hot on my trail. It took me a while to get rid of them, which is why I showed up later than I expected," he sighed, shaking his head. "I hate it when former peers turn against me."

"So they went missing," you stated rather then asked. "… Will you tell sensei?"

"Perhaps," he groaned, closing his eyes in thought. "If they are connected to Team Plasma then I will have to. I'll tell grandfather first about my suspicions. Regardless," he slowly opened his eyes to look down upon you, a serious expression on his face, "I know your skills are top notch, but it's difficult to take on three skilled ninja at the same time. If at all possible, avoid them. They try to sweet talk you into giving them information, but from what I could tell… they follow the dark side of the team," he pouted, making you smirk.

" _So we'll have stalkers~ then?_... Sora," you huffed, closing your eyes for a moment before sighing and looking back up to him, a kinder, gentler look appearing on your face, "then I would like you to contact sensei about this. Have him know what the situation is. I will be calling Orange," you told him, "so I can understand what the plan is from here. I think we should separate our forces."

"I agree," he nodded. "They will have to separate their forces as well. I used Elli to get here, but I have a feeling they will try to track down the boy first."

Both of your gazes turned to N, who flinched at the serious looks on your faces, but then you huffed and looked back to Sora. "What is your advice?"

"… Our assets are these three siblings. The higher priority, however, is the boy. We can only hope that they do not know where we are and we can sneak away undetected. They noticed Mike, but I don't think they know where the wailord placed us," he told you, "but we'll have to separate from here."

"I understand," you nodded, moving to your bag and rummaging through your belongings, finding the right phone that you wanted to call Orange with. "I'll ask Orange what he wants us to do. I don't know what the situation is on his side. Then we'll make our plans. In the meantime," you smirked, putting Poi's pokeball in the man's hand, "take a breath and eat something. You look famished," you chuckled, walking away from the group towards the pokeballs and pokemon.

You threw up your last two pokeballs, letting Blaze and Vixpi out of their confinement. " _ **Yahoooooo~!**_ " Blaze cheered as he flew up in the air, tumbling backward, before falling to the ground with a _'THUD!'_. "What's the plan Violet?! –"

"Mike brought us up the coast to a small island in the middle of a lake," you told Blaze, "and Sora and I will probably have to separate from here. There are ninjas tracking us."

"Ninjas?" Nina asked while Spirit, Aura, and Orion's faces went dark.

"Ninjas?!" Vixpi asked excitedly, turning to Spirit. "Like you?"

"Yes, but our enemies Vixpi," Spirit stated gruffly, probably overhearing what Sora was talking to you about. "They are not to be trusted unless Violet says so."

"Oh… okay papa!" she cheered, Blaze letting out a lengthy laugh while Spirit growled, not finding this amusing at all. "What are we doing now mum?"

"I need to call Orange. You guys keep an eye on the pokemon for me till I get back," you told them, walking away from the group, looking down at your phone to the caller IDs, quickly finding Orange's name and pressing his personal number, since he didn't tell you to not call him on that number anyways.

! #$%^&*()

"I see… okay fine. I guess we'll have to disappear for a while, is that what you're saying?" you asked and you heard a tired sigh leave Orange's breath on the other side of the line.

" _Yes. That would be best. I bet that the Plasma grunts are looking for their king, either to bring them into their care or capture him once again. Either way, I have a feeling he's safer with you."_

"Me or Sora?" you smirked, causing Orange to huff.

" _Just you."_

"Me? Why?"

" _We both know where this story is going,"_ you heard him say, making you pout at the man's words. _"He has Reshiram, and if you're correct, that legend is a part of Grey's soul. If the Darkness is coming back then having that boy by your side will be beneficial for us. Besides, you have a way of persuading people,"_ and you narrowed your eyes as you sensed that he was smirking on the other side of the line. _"It shouldn't be too hard."_

"Orange, he believes in something completely different to what I'm striving for," you huffed in disgust. "I will keep him safe, I promise you that, and not let him get captured, but I'm certainly not letting him side with us. His stupid ideals could cause us to fail."

" _Don't act cold,"_ he snorted. _"He may know more about the mythos here then what you're discovering. I know the siblings will be a burden, but this is necessary. We need to keep a low profile, but knowing the siblings are in your care will help us move forward."_

"Tell Rood that they **are** in my care," you huffed, "and make sure he starts blabbing."

" _Right,"_ he sighed deeply. _"I get it. I'll also start those programs you proposed for the former team members. Mr. Looker and I could use some stability and I'll credit you, of course."_

"Good… then call me if there is a change."

" _Call me if you get into trouble,"_ he spoke back, a smirk lining your face as you ended the call, letting out a tired sigh before walking back over to the group.

Spirit and N were the first to look over, the chatter of your team of pokemon and Sora's Poi, Root, and Crush halted the moment you appeared, but the chatter of Anthea and Concordia asking Sora questions did not stop until you appeared by Sora's side. "What's the problem?" Sora asked, knowing by the look on your face that you weren't at all pleased by the conversation you just had.

You let out a tired sigh, scratching the back of your neck, before looking at the four humans and pokemon around you in the eyes before beginning. "Well, I guess to start: Orange's plans didn't go as smoothly as possible."

"Meaning?" Sora egged you on and you shrugged.

"When they were moving the sages they had in their custody, Plasma grunts attacked. They must have had an inside man who knew when the sages would be moved, but Mr. Looker tried to get rid of that potential threat. Someone must have spilled the beans or someone overheard. Regardless, sages Bronius, Ryoku, and Zinzolin escaped, leaving –"

"Rood and Gorm," Sora stated and you nodded your head.

"It'll be a problem, but luckily Rood was the one on our side. Gorm we'd have to convince, and I have a feeling Ryoku will be forced to follow Ghetsis," you pouted. "We only have two of the seven sages, now. Plasma is regaining their forces. However, since we put our plan into motion the night the sages were being transferred, we didn't come across a lot of problems because they weren't expecting retaliation," you told Sora, a smirk appearing on your face. "They were caught off guard. We may not have the upper hand, but we do have an advantage. Now we have their king. We can work with that."

"Then what does Orange want us to do?"

"We will have to go into hiding," you told Sora, but you were now looking at the siblings with a serious look on your face. "Sora, you will be taking Anthea and Concordia. I will take N. We need to split up. I have a feeling there will be grunts and agents after us –"

"And the Shadow Triad," Sora huffed. "If we can split those triplets up it'll be easier to take them down when they arrive."

"Exactly," you nodded at him, "and I will keep in contact with Orange and tell you if anything changes. You tell me if something goes wrong –"

"And what about those grunts you told us you released?" Anthea asked, a worried look upon her face. "What happened to them?"

"Those guys? They were arrested, if they happened to be caught by the police," you told her, shrugging your shoulders. "I actually don't know who was caught or how many. It wasn't disclosed. I don't care if some grunts got away. That wasn't our mission, but I figured it'd be helpful to aid in our escape. Those that have been captured were sent to the same security prison as the two sages. I already told my friend to tell Sage Rood that we did keep our end of the bargain. It's just safer to not have you locked up and in protective custody, since having you in one place will certainly give away your location… I would have taken the girls with me, but Orange suggested I take the boy," you turned to Sora and he gave you a curious look.

"Really? Why?"

"Don't know," you shrugged, "but maybe he's right. Regardless, I'll just get back to what I was doing before. You should head southeast, away from Castelia. I'm going to head up north, then east. I don't think I can go back to the Desert Resort, but I haven't gone north at all to Dragonspiral Tower or even Celestial Tower."

"Sounds like a plan," Sora nodded in response, turning to the siblings, "but as my mas –"

"Sora," you spoke darkly and he gave you a tired look before looking back to the siblings.

"As Violet stated, we will have to split up here and stay in the underground, hiding. I do have some safe places where we could hide, but we would like to hear if this is alright with you three."

"T-this is happening too fast!" Concordia huffed. "I don't want to be separated from my brother. He's the one everyone is after and the most in danger! You can't possibly think we'll leave him with a girl like you, no offense."

You flashed a crude smirk in her direction, making her flinch at the darkened look in your crystal blue eyes. "None taken. I may not look it, but I've killed people before. I will not let your brother get into harm's way, I promise you."

"I think it would be best that we do split up," Anthea decided to say, giving Concordia a look to keep quiet before she continued, "but I would like your friend here, Sora, to keep us up to date with your movements, Violet. I want to know where my brother is at all times."

"I'll certainly tell Sora to relay to you, for I trust him," you told her simply, "but if I feel that our mission will be compromised I won't disclose that information… Considering the long trek, and the fact that we have to completely disappear, we will not attempt to contact each other for ten days. After ten days I will send something to Sora, if I can. If thirteen days have passed without any contact then you should begin to worry," you told her, turning to Sora. "What do you think?"

"Ten days is a bit early to me, but I'll agree," he nodded, but you grabbed his arm, pulling him aside slightly so you could whisper into his ear.

"Also, if you find out anything about a Project F or Project G the Plasmas are planning, let me know. I overheard a conversation about it and I have no idea what those projects could be about."

"Yes sensei," he quickly agreed, though he did not bow since the siblings are watching the two of you interact.

"Great," you grinned, letting him go and walking back to the group. "Say your last goodbyes because it may be a while before you three see each other again."


	14. CH13: The Power of Strength

**A/N: Hey guys! So I decided to post up a new chapter, just cause I can. I want to get rid of a chapter or two before I get back into writing this story. I'm still working on a pokemon story about my Black play through. I don't know if I'll start posting that one or not… I'm just to chapter 8 in that story, but my OCs just got the first badge. I don't know yet. I may wait till I get back from my road trip first ^^. I'm thinking of bringing my laptop on the trip, but I won't be posting anything until I get back… in mid-June. At least before June 17** **th** **. Probably the week before cause the trip shouldn't be too long.**

 **Anyways, we've finally reached a part in the story where everyone splits up. Once again, if you guys have some ideas with Violet and N go ahead and tell me. If not then I'm just going to wing it. This story is based between the events of Black/White and Black2/White2. How far apart? I don't know yet. At least some time has past since then and depending on how long the story gets maybe they have a year, maybe more. Don't know yet. ENJOY!**

! #$%^ &*()

While the siblings were off talking and Sora along with his pokemon keeping an eye on them, you and your pokemon gathered up the four sacks of pokeballs, gracefully making your way off of the island to the mainland, where you could release the pokemon. Everyone, including Vixpi, began to throw the pokeballs up into the air, sending everyone in their pokeball out, except for one that you slipped into your pocket the moment you sensed its power. Spirit and Nina were the only ones who noticed what you did, but everyone else was either throwing up the pokeballs, releasing the pokemon, or telling the pokemon to stay here or settle them down.

A grand total of 176 pokemon were released, all of them looking quite confused as Blaze, Aura, and Orion began to smash the pokeballs, Vixpi giggling excitedly and jumping around while Nina gathered the broken pokeballs into the two sacks with her psychic abilities. Spirit stood by your side, waiting for the commotion to die down. "… I know a lot of you are wondering what is going on," you began, getting the Unovian pokemon's attention. "My friends and I have released you from the Plasma facility that you were being held in. With all this talk of pokemon liberation, I assume you wondered if it was really going to happen. Ever since a change in alpha power happened, those previous talks of liberation and freeing pokemon were thrown to the waste side, or not used at all.

"So we decided to release you all, regardless of if you wanted to leave or not. However, we will let you make the decision for yourself. Either you can go back into the wild, returning toy our former lives, or you could come to us and ask what you'd like to do. If you are injured we will do what we can to heal you. If you would prefer to be a Plasma pokemon tell us. I will send you back to your human trainers. If you would like to join my party, that is fine, and if you would like our help in returning to a particular location here in Unova I will help as well. If you were separated from your previous trainer or owner and captured by Plasma grunts, wanting to return home, I can help you as well… If you have any questions you may ask them. If not you are free to go. You are released."

You watched as a quarter of the pokemon left without utter a word, the rest chattering among themselves, perhaps confused of what was going on. After some time, however, more pokemon left until only a small 16 remained. They began to talk to your pokemon instead of you directly, but that was alright, for you figured they did not know you could hear what they were chattering about. After all it's not common for a human to understand pokemon speech.

"W-will you help me return to my trainer?" a little gothita asked.

"Me too?" a shelmet asked and Nina smiled.

"Of course little ones."

"I'm not leaving until you heal my friends," a sawsbuck huffed, motioning to two injured looking deerlings and a ducklett.

"I'll talk to Violet," Aura stated, walking right up to you and getting your attention.

"I want to return to my Plasma friends," a couple of scraggys and five patrats stated, making Blaze huff.

"You guys are crazy, but whatever. We'll help you out, I'm sure."

"Your auras… are very pleasant," a litwick spoke out to Orion and he nodded his head.

"I would assume so. My master is quite skilled as an aura using human."

A joltik and deino began to run around with Vixpi, the three of them laughing excitedly as the deino ran into a tree, shaking his head, charging the vulpix as she avoided his charges with the joltik also running around, playing a game of tag.

You smiled, kneeling down in front of the three injured pokemon, noticing one deerling had a bruised front knee, the other deerling bruised and scratched up all over. The ducklett seemed to have been electrocuted and in a lot of pain. "… What will your human do, lucario?" the sawsbuck hissed, but you held up a hand to the grass type.

"Give me a moment. I need to think this over."

"Violet, you shouldn't use too much of your energy," Aura pouted as you took off your messenger bag, setting it to the side as you took out your first aid kid.

"I know. We have to cover a lot of distance in a short amount of time and I have no time to take a nap, but I need to heal up these three as much as possible so they can survive as well," you told your lucario, opening the first aid kit before carefully, gently walking to the injured pokemon, knowing they were afraid of any human contact right now. "It's alright," you told a deerling as you held out your hand to them. "I'm not here to hurt you, but help. I will need to touch you, though. Can I do that?"

The most confident of the three, a female deerling, nodded her head, flinching as you touched her bruised knee, holding up your palm over her kneecap. You closed your eyes and the pokemon around you turned and watched in awe as a light energy began to form in your palm, a soft warm glow reaching out and touching the injured deerling's skin. She flinched, not from pain, but shock at how soothing the feeling felt on her knee. You only used a tiny surge of energy, fully healing the deerling, and she gasped as you let her leg go, her leg placing pressure on her hoof as she pressed her foot down, beginning to giggling excitedly and jump around. "I'm healed! I'm healed!" she giggled, the sawsbuck gasping in shock while you chuckled at the surprised pokemon.

"That's Violet for you," Nina mentioned as she came over, the two little pokemon by her side as they also gasped in awe. "She's not famous in our part of the world for nothing."

"Where are you from human? –"

"The Johto region," you told the sawsbuck, now scooting over to the ducklett. You gently placed both of your hands on the ducklett's cheeks, closing your eyes as you used your powers to quickly heal the ducklett, fully, your hands drifting down over his face, down his neck, and over his injured wings.

The pain the ducklett felt left his body and he began to flap his wings excitedly. "I'm cured! It's a miracle!" the ducklett laughed, pecking your hand and arms happily, before turning and flapping his wings, flying off into the sky as he tried out his newly healed wings.

"Now for you," you sighed, scooting to the other female deerling. You paused for a minute before reaching into your bag, pulling out bandages. You slowly cleaned and wrapped the deerling's midsection with bandages, wrapping the side of the deerling's head, over her left eye. "You shouldn't take off these bandages for at least a week. I don't want your eye getting infected and spreading," you told her, now holding out your hands. You closed yours eyes, pressing your palms against her face, the deerling letting out a gasp as she felt her body healing rapidly, though there was still a sharp pain in her side and across her eye by the time you let her go, giving her a weak smile. "Will you be able to move?"

"Y-yes… Yes human. Thank you human… Violet," she smiled, walking over to the sawsbuck, who nodded in response. You nodded back at the silent thank you as the three normal/grass types walked away, leaving you alone with the other pokemon as you sighed, stood to your feet, putting everything back into your bag before slinging the bag across your chest.

You quickly organized the pokemon into groups: those that wanted to go back to their trainer, those that wanted to go back to Plasma grunts, and those who wanted to stay with you, for whatever reason. You sent the litwick, joltik, and deino into dusk balls, the three pokeballs flying out of your hands, disappearing in the air, and going to the PC. You sent the two scraggys and five patrats into regular pokeballs, which you placed a yellow star sticker on the red top, indicating that they are to go back to Plasma grunts. You shrunk those pokeballs down and placed them into your bag, the shrunken pokeballs going into a small sack before you put them in a special spot so they wouldn't get crushed. Lastly you sent the gothita and shelmet into pokeballs, putting a diamond sticker on the red top, indicating that they would be going back to their trainers. You shrunk down their pokeballs and placed them in a different colored bag, placing them in your messanger bag before realizing you had more eyes upon you, Sora and the siblings looking at you with intrigue and confusion.

"W-what did you just do? –"

"I sent all of those pokemon that were in my care out," you told them. "Most left to be on their own, but the rest I helped out. Here," you walked up to Anthea, placing the bigger bag of pokeballs in her hands. "These seven pokemon want to be in the hands of Plasma grunts. I don't know who, but you'll probably be better off with them then I will," you told her, the woman staring at you utterly confused.

"W-what? –"

"At some point we'll have to go to Lacunosa Town for the gothita, Undella Town for the shelmet. Lacunosa is a place I haven't been to yet and regardless, we can't fly around to get there. So we'll have to head up north, then go east," you spoke mainly to your pokemon then to the woman, but she nodded regardless, as if you were talking to her. You sighed, now turning to your pokemon. "I guess that's done with. Maybe we should walk to the nearest town or city to figure out where we are exactly, then find a place to crash and recharge."

"Yes'um!" Blaze saluted while Orion, Aura, and Spirit responded in a calmer tone of voice. Nina nodded while Vixpi giggled, a smile on your face before you turned to the others.

"We'll have to depart here, Sora."

"Anything I should help out with? –"

"Just keep Anthea and Concordia safe and out of the hands of the Neo-Team Plasma," you snorted in disgust, absentmindedly sending all of your pokemon back into their pokeballs, for they are probably just as exhausted as you are, by now. "I'll keep N out of dodge completely. Maybe Orange will update us soon, but we'll have to disappear and then move about at a slower pace."

"Yes Violet-sama," he bowed and his pokemon did the same, but you sighed, nodded your head at him.

"Yes, yes. Now let's get going. We both have a lot of ground to cover and it won't be easy since we're all exhausted and tired."

)(*&^%$# !

The long trek to any sign of civilization was long and exhausting. However the two of you walked in utter silence the entire time, exhausting and fatigue as well as confusion and fear plagued both of your minds. By what you've observed, you must be up in the mountains of Unova, probably passing that Driftveil Drawbridge before you were sent out to walk by Mike. Sora brought the girls to the other side of the island, perhaps making their way to Nimbasa City or even the middle of the forest in the center of Unova.

Regardless you could tell the boy didn't want to talk. Your pokemon were tired, you haven't smoked in a while, and you were a tad cranky from being on high alert for so long. If everything went according to plan you shouldn't run into any problems, but not exactly knowing where you are won't help you either. Once you know you can use the Unovian map to find your way… or… you can do something else so you don't have to come into contact with humans, yet.

"… Are you silent because you're thinking deeply about something or because you hate my presence?" you decided to ask, the two of you coming to a stop on top of a hill, N sighing deeply, his hands rubbing his shoulders as he looked anywhere but at you.

"I-I'm sorry," he mumbled, but you blinked, confused.

"You don't have to apologize for nothing," you told him, looking directly at him. You could see him shivering and tears forming in his eyes, but you could tell that he didn't want to show any weaknesses. It's not like you've gone through the same traumatic experience as he. You don't even want to know what happened. If he doesn't want to talk about it, fine. What you need to get done is surviving, to live on for another day. Then, perhaps, maybe he can open himself up to someone, but you need to get his mind back here in the present. He's not fully aware of everything that is going on, and you could tell. "… In fact I should be apologizing," you chuckled, simply, your hand on your hip as you looked off at the sun, almost halfway in the bright blue sky. "I am the stranger here who kidnapped you, who is forcing you to walk a long trek and be on the run. We don't even know each other. You probably hate that I'm around, but," you continued, glancing over at him, "when I accept a mission, when I give my word, I plan to uphold my promises.

"However, what's more concerning right now is for you to realize that we need to survive. We could die in the woods on our own like this and if those Plasmas find us we'll both be in trouble. Myself, probably killed. You, maybe forced back into whatever situation you were in… You don't have to trust me, but you at least need to realize that this is a dire situation –"

"I know. I know it's a dire situation," he spoke and you watched him as he began to crouch down on his knees, holding back sobs that wanted to drip down his dirty face, "b-but… but… but everything I know h-has been… My father he… I-I just… I don't deserve your kindness," he spat out in a meek and frail voice. You could only look down at him, watching as this boy finally let out everything he's been building up to this point. "I thought I could run away, but I can't! I'm just a freak! I'm a warped, defective boy who knows nothing but pokemon! I-I'm no good then a pathetic beast!" He began to sob, your eyebrows scrunching together as you watched the boy.

"Y-you…" he continued, his eyes on the ground as his tears dripped into his dirty hands, on top of the clothing you gave to him to temporarily wear. "H-how can… how can you be so strong? So normal? You… talk with pokemon, understand them. How can this be that you can hold your head up high?"

You expected him to say more, but when he didn't you let out a deep sigh, rubbing your sore shoulder as you cracked your neck of the pain and stress. "I just do," you blurted out, but you realized maybe you should try to be nicer about this. "… I suppose, unlike you, I grew up knowing people with the same skills and abilities as myself, and when I found something new about myself, something no one else I knew had, I searched until I found someone like myself. I guess… why I'm so strong…" you sighed, closing your eyes, "I realized long ago that if I continue to dwell on the past, it'll only lead to my ruin. I'll die if I keep looking to the past. I may not always know what my goals are," you continued, opening your eyes once more and looking down on the sobbing boy, "but that doesn't matter. What matters to me is always going forward, never looking backward.

"I… may not know what happened to you, N, but when my mother died – No… when she was murdered," you continued, his eyes looking up slightly, but only slightly, "I fell into a very dark place. I only wanted to grow stronger. I sought vengeance. I cursed myself for being weak. I hated who I was. If I wasn't born, would it have been better for everyone else? The world? My mum? I asked those questions in my head like a broken record, wondering why I was even alive and why she tried so hard to save me. Why she'd risk her life for someone so weak and fragile.

"I realized why, after all of these years. It's love. She loved me," you smiled meekly to yourself, "and without that love she had for me I would have died ages ago. Without her love, I wouldn't have been born. Without her… I wouldn't exist. I guess at some point I grew strong not for my own selfish revenge, but because I wanted to keep those I love safe. The more people I met, the more pokemon I met, the more I wanted to keep them safe. Sometimes I am pinned against myself, unsure of what I should do, but other times I know exactly what I need to do. What keeps me strong, what keeps me going and stay alive, is… my drive to help. To help those I love. To help those I may not even know yet. I feel sorry for you, that is true.

"However, right now I will not rest until I keep you safe," you told him, kneeling down slightly and holding out your hand, giving him a light smile, "and even if you think I'm crazy or a fool or that you're not worth my help, that does not matter to me. If you need support, I'll give it to you. If you need a friend, I will be there. I do not hold those views you have at all, but I will not turn my back on you because of our differences. If you let me help you, you will be able to fight another day, whatever decision you decide to make for yourself. So… what do you think? Will you trust me?"

As he gaze looked up at you more tears began to flow down, making him sniffle as he rubbed his nose and eyes, trying to get rid of the tears that already plague his face. "I-I don't deserve this. You wouldn't even be helping me if it weren't for the fact that I am king –"

"That's where you're wrong," you huffed, narrowing your eyes at him. "Maybe in a way that's true, but to me you're just a kid that has been through a lot of trouble. I'm not here to make matters worse for you, but," you shrugged, "if you don't want to be a real bother you'll gather whatever strength that is still in you and help the two of us survive this. King or no king, you're a human that has feelings and emotions like anyone else, flesh and blood that will rot away and turn to dust. I don't care if you are a monarch or a peasant, your life matters.

"So please, don't dwell too long on what has happened. Push forward and look towards your future. You have a future. You just have to find it," you smiled, meekly, keeping your hand out, hoping he'll accept it.

His gaze turned to your hand and he hesitantly held his hand out, placing his weak and fragile hand into your own, and you smiled happily, helping him to his feet. "Now I think I'll have to ask someone for directions –"

"We are close to Mistralton Cave," he told you, turning to you with a tired, pouty look on his face. "I can tell by the scenery."

"Mistralton… Hmm…" you mumbled as you took out a map, quickly finding the point on the map that was described, noticing that you'd have to travel through Twist Mountain in order to make your way into Icirrus City, your personal destination. "… N, then give me your opinion," you decided to say as you stared at the map. "Would you rather try to reach Mistralton City, hope no one is looking around for us, or find shelter by Celestial Tower? Maybe… inside Mistralton Cave? My team and I could last without a pokemon center for a while, but at some point we'll need to heal. I think I have enough super potions, but it'll be hard to get through Twist Mountain without gathering supplies. I don't know if Plasma is looking for just you or both of us, but we can't be too careful."

There was a long, silent pause, your eyes slowly turning to him as you waited for a response. He pouted, realizing he had to say something, and turned his eyes to your map. "I-I… I don't care. You do what is best."

"We should find shelter, away from civilization, or at least find a house somewhere with nice hospitable people inside," you decided to respond, looking back to your map and pointing to a city up north. "Icirrus is where we're heading. I know some people there that can help us. I think we should bypass Mistralton City and head straight there.

"Here is my plan: if we can find a nice lake or stream we should clean ourselves up, put on some fresh clothes. I have some spare stuff we could rummage through. We'll spend a day healing up and resting. I need some rest," you decided to tell him. "We'll also take time to gather provisions. I don't think Twist Mountain will provide a lot of food for us, so we'll have to gather some stuff. Let's head for Celestial Tower, and then make our way through Twist Mountain. I believe we're far enough away from the water and zigzagged enough that we can stay quiet and low for a while. We'll find the nearest cave in the mountains here to settle down in, one with a good advantage point high up so we can see below us… Sound alright?"

"I suppose," he mumbled and you smiled to him, quickly folding up the map and placing it into your bag.

"Great. I'm exhausted and everyone probably wants to nap. I'd prefer to clean myself up a bit, but whatever happens first," you shrugged. You held out your hand to him and he gave you a confused look, meekly placing his hand into your own.

You began to pull him forward, the boy staggering behind you, and you made your way down the hill, towards the forest that would hide the two of you from view, off of the rocks you had been trampling upon, hopefully finding some fresh water to drink from and some good food to munch on. While you used your powers N looks more tired than you do. A day or two to regenerate before moving on would be best, and maybe Nina could take a look at N and see if he has any internal injures. You want to be fully aware of everything he may have. If he holds you up you want to know for what reasons, just so you can work around them without sounding too rude and mean.


End file.
